The Head of the Family Black
by red-jacobson
Summary: The Death of Sirius Black has repercussions that nobody could have foreseen, especially not the new Head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter! Harry/Andromeda/Narcissa/Bellatrix/Tonks/Luna/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 01 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,023  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 _ **June 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Early Evening**_

Tonks really hated trying to babysit Sirius when he was being like this! She could understand his frustration, hell, she was frustrated too! This sitting around waiting for You Know Who to show his nose-less face was tedious as anything. She almost rather be standing guard over Fudge than doing this. At least with Fudge, she could be entertained by his latest idiocy and make Shack laugh when they got off duty.

She didn't know where Sirius had gotten his hands on the fire-whiskey, she was pretty sure they had gotten rid of all of it after the last time that Sirius had gotten so drunk. At least this time he wasn't trying to hump her leg in his dog form, that was disgusting! There was only one wizard who she wanted to do any humping at all with, and he was at Hogwarts taking his OWLs at the moment!

Tonks didn't know when she had developed a crush on Harry Potter, but there was no denying that it existed. She had even caught herself fantasizing about him in the shower on more than one occasion! She'd been tempted to try and corner him over the Yule Holidays but there was always somebody else around. She was planning on trying to talk to him after he got off the express, he would be nearly 16 by then and legal for debauchery!

Of course, in the meantime, she still had to watch out for Sirius who was in one of his maudlin moods, which the drinking wasn't helping. She sympathized with his feelings, honestly she did, but if she had to listen to him crying about how he was useless to everyone, how he couldn't even bring her and her mum back into the family, one more time she was going to stun him and shut him up in the attack where he could depress that damned hippogriff!

"SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

What the bloody hell? The noise came from up in the attic! Hitting Sirius with a quick sobering charm, she ran up the stairs, her cousin hot on her heels, and burst through the door to see Buckbeak curled up against the wall, blood pouring from one of his hooves. She could see the shattered remains of one of the mirrors laying on the floor in front of him, the shards splattered with blood.

They were so focused on taking care of the wounded animal that they never heard Kreacher answering the Floo, or Harry's panicked voice looking for Sirius. A fact that Tonks was going to greatly regret when she learned about it.

 _ **Department of Mysteries**_

 _ **Veil Room**_

 _ **10:30 pm**_

Bella was having fun! Of course, playing with her blood traitor cousin was always entertaining, especially since she'd already managed to clip her niece with the edge of one of her spells. Too bad she hadn't managed to kill the traitorous bitch, how dare she join Dumbledore's pathetic followers, didn't she understand that her ability as a metamorphagus would have seen her welcome in the Dark Lord's ranks? So what if she would have to kill her mudblood father to show her suitability, it would be a small price to pay!

But the brat had made her choice, too late to change things now. At least she had a chance to get rid of that idiotic cousin of hers, and hurt Wee baby Potter at the same time, which would please her Master greatly, no doubt!

She gave a shriek of glee when her curse hit the fool right in the chest and he flew back through the veil. She had a brief moment to enjoy the look of anguish on the Potter boy's face before everything went wrong! Her magic starting burning inside her, her blood was screaming in her ears and the pain was unbearable! The word "Kin-Slayer" pounded in her brain and with each repetition, it became clearer and clearer and it was like her entire mind and soul was being scrubbed with harsh stones, tearing parts of her away and leaving her soul bleeding freely.

The worst part was when she felt her connection to her Master being torn from her! She barely noticed when the marriage bond was broken, she wouldn't miss her supposed husband or brother in law. The two of them seemed to prefer each other to her anyway!

But losing her connection to her Master? That was unbearable! Suddenly she felt like she was 10 years old again, standing shivering in front of Grandfather Arcturus, the Head of the Family, as he made her swear the oath of obedience and fealty to the Head of the Family and she felt her magic responding to the oath the little girl made so long ago. As the memory faded she realized that her cousin, idiot though he might have been, was the Head of the Family!

With a scream of anguish Bellatrix Black disappeared from the Ministry of Magic leaving nothing behind but the echo of a soul facing damnation.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **Wiltshire**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Narcissa couldn't explain why she felt restless this evening, it wasn't the absence of her 'husband', that was a normal occurrence if he wasn't buggering one of his catamites he was bedding one of his many mistresses. She really didn't care any longer, she'd long since made her own discreet arrangements, and Lucius knew enough not to question her regular visits with Cyrus and Anastasia Greengrass. Lucius had his heir and that was all he really cared about!

As far as she was concerned, Lucius was welcome to Draco, the little pillow-biter in training had been nothing but a disappointment to her since he first learned to talk! She'd had Dobby scrubbing his mouth with soap when the little shit had glared at her, her, his mother! He had been six years old and screamed: "Just wait until my Father hears about this!" She'd been sorely tempted to take her wand to the brat but had to satisfy herself with listening to his screaming and crying as Dobby punished him.

Narcissa called for an elf to bring her another glass of wine, her current one was empty. She gave a bitter laugh, at least the Malfoy family kept a good cellar, they certainly didn't bring anything else of value to the marriage she had been forced into.

The elf had just handed her the fresh glass and she had taken a sip when the world shifted on its axis under her feet! She didn't know what was going on, but Narcissa felt a terror she hadn't felt in years, not even being in the presence of the thing that Lucius bowed down to had terrified her as much as she was in that instant!

She suddenly felt the Black family magic waken in her blood, washing away the weakened remnants of the Malfoy blood, it was nothing more than a trickle of magic against the raging torrent of centuries of magic the Black's commanded! The bond, tenuous as it was, between her and Lucius was snapped instantly and she laughed exultantly before the wine glass dropped from nerveless fingers and she vanished from her chair, leaving the elf pulling its' ears in fear and confusion.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **The Same Time**_

Deep in the dungeons of Grimmauld Place, the family heart-stone glowed brightly as the magic of the most recent head of the family was added to that of his ancestors. The magic thrummed happily as it welcomed the additional magic at first, until the thrumming changed and grew louder, the stone vibrating in the base that had been carved for it out of the very bedrock! The bright glow changed to an angry red as tendrils of magic formed and writhed around the stone as if sniffing for the scent of their prey.

The first tendril, dark red and whipping angrily shot out and disappeared south, in the direction of Central London, while the second headed to the north, it's color not quite as dark.

A third tendril rose through the ceiling, pausing to envelope the Family tapestry, and, as it faded away, two of the burned sections repaired themselves, welcoming the rejected ones back into the heart of the family.

The final tendril flared into a white light and vanished racing after the first tendril and the heart-stone quieted down, the glow fading slowly as it seemed to wait for what was to happen.

 _ **The Department of Mysteries**_

 _ **Shortly Afterward**_

Albus Dumbledore felt every one of his hundred plus years as he passed among the wounded students, creating portkeys to transport them back to Poppy's care. Harry was already in his office, and that was not a conversation he was looking forward to. The boy was going to hate him, not that Albus could blame him for it. If he had explained to Sirius or Remus, one of the adults that Harry trusted why he was avoiding him, it would likely have changed a great many things. But there wasn't a time turner strong enough to go back and change the past, he would just have to push through and hopefully find a way to rebuild Harry's trust in him. He didn't delude himself that it was going to be easy, but it had to be done. Too much was riding on that young man's shoulders to let him falter now.

At least Sirius was the only casualty of the night, but the disappearance of both Nymphadora and Bellatrix was perplexing, to say the least. Even more so since it happened within moments of Sirius being killed. He would need to find the time in the next day or so to visit Headquarters and see if there are answers to be found there.

He would also have to examine his memories of the incident between Tom and Harry very carefully, try to determine exactly how Harry had managed to drive Tom from his mind. It could be extremely important in finding a way for Harry to survive the final battle with Tom.

Shaking his head tiredly, he looked over at Fudge who was still gibbering in fear at actually seeing Tom in the flesh. Albus had always had his doubts about the man's character, but he was the least bad of the candidates for the Minister's Office after Barty Crouch was brought low. Hopefully, the next Minister will be willing to listen to reason and do what needed to be done to prevent a repeat of 1980 and 81.

Checking that all of his students and members of the Order were accounted for, and Lucius, who seemed oddly stunned as did the Lestrange brothers, joined Dolohov and the others in the holding cells, he spoke briefly to Fudge and Amelia Bones before apparating back to Hogwarts.

It was as he was leaving that he realized he had no idea where Headquarters was!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Later that night**_

The four figures were still unconscious in the basement, the tendrils of magic wrapping them into their individual cocoons. Two of the figures were glowing softly, smiles on their faces as they were gently reconnected to the ancient magic of the Family. The older of the two would be shocked when she eventually awoke and saw the changes that were made! The streaks of gray receded, leaving her hair the lustrous black of her youth, and the signs of worry and strain faded from her face. Her body firmed up, the breasts and bottom just the most noticeable signs of her restored youth. The woman looked no older than her daughter as she was once more a true Daughter of the Black, and her enemies would tremble before her!

Her daughter would discover that her wounds were healed, and the scars from previous injuries had disappeared as well. It would take some time for her to realize that being brought back into the family had removed the imbalance in her magic that had caused her body to react strangely at inopportune times. Gone would be the clumsiness of her earlier years and in it's place a sense of balance that would make a gymnast flush with envy.

The third figure was showing signs of strain as the magic she was born to was crawling through her body, destroying all the contaminating foreign magic that had warped her for the last 18 years. The only outward sign of the change was the return of her natural ebon hair, gone was the artificial platinum that her marriage to the Malfoy had caused to appear. The rest of her body was changing as well, returning it to her younger state, but the greatest changes were in her very mind and soul as the perversion of the true witch she was were scrubbed away, leaving the personality of the girl who happily giggled with her sisters while planning a prank with their favorite cousin. The strain eased from her face as the magic finished its work and a happy smile formed on her face.

This was in marked contrast to the final figure, her face was a rictus of agony and her mouth was wide open in a silent scream! She was fighting with all her power against the changes the Family Magic was making in her, clinging desperately to her devotion to her Master, even as memories of the atrocities she had performed were rushing through her mind. It was no use though, no matter how hard she fought, the Family was more powerful than her will, inexorably the corruption was cut away leaving behind the girl she had been. The girl who wanted nothing more than to be sorted into Ravenclaw to avoid the brutish thugs who she'd encountered on the train wearing the green and silver robes.

As the magic restored her soul, it repaired the ravages of the last twenty years, since the night that her father had given her to Radagast Lestrange to convince him to sign the contract between the Lestrange and Black families. It would come as quite a shock to her that her barrier had been restored while she was unconscious, but not one that she would be unhappy about. The bigger shock would be when she looked at her left arm and found it completely unmarked, no sign at all of the brand that she had once eagerly accepted!

Once the magic completed the majority of its work, the woman's expression eased and her face relaxed into a smile similar to her sister's, as memories from happier times returned.

At that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange truly died, as did Narcissa Malfoy, and the Wizarding World would never know what hit it!

Allowing the women to rest momentarily from the strain of the changes, the magic prepared to make the next change to their personalities. As it always did in this situation, it was reinforcing the automatic submissiveness to the Head of the Family. The original Paterfamilias had ingrained that requirement when he first sacrificed of his blood and magic to create the stone.

 _ **Gringotts Bank**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Bloodaxe, the Black Family account manager looked up from his ledgers as the messages appeared on his desk. He stared at them in confusion for a moment before pulling the two parchments closer. His expression changed from confusion to glee as he read the notification that two walking roasts had died as a result of their marriages to the Malfoy and Lestrange families, and the Blacks were claiming the witches dowries and personal property in compensation!

He personally couldn't care less what the beasts did to each other, but being able to grab money from two other account managers and enriching his own accounts was always something to savor! He gave the order to the vault runners and smiled in satisfaction as he pictured the howls of anguish from Steelfist and Goldeye when they discovered their losses.

Almost as an afterthought, he generated notices to be sent to the beast's government about the deaths so their pathetic records could be kept in a semblance of order.

Finishing his work for the night, the goblin locked up all his ledgers and, smiling, headed for the comforts of home.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **June 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Near Dawn**_

Harry stumbled blindly through the silent halls of Hogwarts, the destruction in the Headmaster's office matching the devastation he felt. Losing Sirius and getting his friends hurt was bad enough, but then that old bastard had dropped the bombshell of the prophecy on him! He had so much anger inside him at the moment that he almost wanted Snivelous or the Umbitch to show up! It would be nice to do something constructive with his anger, and getting some of his own back on the two of them was about the most constructive thing he could think of at the moment!

Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunately, he made it back to Gryffindor Tower unscathed. Muttering the password he entered the empty common room and started climbing the stairs, his emotions draining away as sheer exhaustion overtook him. He barely managed to strip out of his filthy clothing before falling on the bed, asleep before he hit the pillow.

He awoke several hours later, refreshed but still shaken by the dream he had experienced. He had been glad to see Sirius again even if only for a little while, but finding out that he was the Head of the Black Family? That was more than he was able to handle at the moment! And then to find out he was supposed to help Bellatrix, the bitch that killed him, and her sister who spawned Draco? That was asking too much. He didn't have a problem with bringing Tonks and her mum back into the family, at least that part would be easy, it's just everything else that he had to do was overwhelming him!

Remembering the most important part of what Sirius had told him, he commanded Kreacher to appear before him. The elf appeared almost a moment later, grumbling about how his poor mistress would be so distressed at a filthy half-blood taking over the noble Black family.

Harry had to restrain himself from cursing the foul being but promised himself he would deal with it later. He gave the elf explicit orders to go directly to Gringotts and retrieve the Head of House ring, and return with it to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was not to tell anyone who the new Head of the Family was, but was to wait until Harry summoned him again to bring the ring to Harry where ever he was. Harry forced Kreacher to repeat the instructions and when he was satisfied they were understood he ordered the elf to complete his task.

He really wanted to talk to somebody, but there was nobody he trusted enough available. Hermione and Ron were still in the hospital, so was Neville, and he didn't really know Ginny or Luna well enough to dump this on them. There was Cho, but she wasn't close enough to be able to understand, and he was still pissed at her for standing by Marietta over the DA mess! Sure, he'd still love to get her knickers off, but the same thing could be said about a lot of girls, it doesn't mean he'd trust them to stand beside him when things went wrong!

Climbing out of bed, he winced when he realized it was almost time for lunch. He really didn't want to face anybody but knew that hiding would just make things worse. Grabbing his supplies, he padded to the showers and hoped they weren't being used.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **While Harry Slept**_

The heart-stone pulsed when it received the acceptance of his role from the new head of the family. It reached into the magic containing the four women and searched for any information or connection to the new Head. Finding only one of them had positive connections, it followed it's creators will and examined the magic of this Harry Potter to find suitable witches to allow him to chose his Lady Black. It found four different witches, but only two of them were of acceptable lineage. The two witches were found together and the magic was going to retrieve them until it discovered the wards protecting them. Withdrawing the tendrils it did leave a tiny portion behind so it could retrieve them when the time was right.

If the awareness of the magic had been human, it would have been amused at what the suitable witches were doing together, but as it was, it would be the Head of the Family who would enjoy the discovery for himself. It did notice that their bodies were healthy bar a few minor strains, but the magic left behind would soothe them while the girls rested.

 _ **The Room of Requirement**_

 _ **Earlier that Morning**_

Luna stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, her arm wrapped around Ginny's naked shoulders as the other girl slept. This really wasn't how she had expected to wake up this morning, although, to be honest, there were times the night before when she really wondered if she would even _see_ this morning!

Her mind kept going over the fighting, and her heart ached for Harry after seeing his godfather dying the way he had. A slight smile crossed her face, she had been half thinking about trying to find Harry and comforting him, but instead she and Ginny had ended up comforting each other. She didn't really mind though, she'd always been close to Ginny, the fact that she was a girl didn't bother her in the slightest. It was the person, not the plumbing that mattered, her mummy had always said, when Luna asked her about the squishy feelings she got when she and Ginny played kissing games.

What did surprise her was how eager Ginny was when they finally found themselves here in the room! She had only planned on holding the other girl while she cried, but Ginny had other ideas. The hugging turned to kissing, and it wasn't much longer before Luna found herself helping Ginny to remove her knickers! After that, there wasn't time to think, and she had to admit that it was quite enjoyable. Even when she hesitatingly returned the favor Luna enjoyed that as well.

The fact that she'd had sex, extremely pleasurable and exhausting sex with Ginny wasn't what had her staring thoughtfully at the ceiling though. It was Harry, she had known, from the moment their eyes met on the Hogwarts Express that he would be the man who took her virginity, but something had changed during the night! She would still be happily surrendering herself to him, that hadn't changed, but there were others involved as well. She could recognize Ginny in the group but had no idea who the others were, and what it all meant?

Just then, Ginny shifted as she started to wake up, and Luna braced herself for her best friend to be uncomfortable with her. Fortunately, that didn't happen, Ginny just opened her eyes and smiled happily, before leaning up and kissing her, before slipping out of bed to use the bathroom that the room provided. Realizing that she needed to pee as well, Luna followed Ginny into the bathroom and was soon sighing in relief.

It was then that Ginny showed just how comfortable she was with what they had done, as she climbed onto Luna's lap and started snogging her again. The kisses grew extremely heated, and Luna discovered that the room reacted to her desires as the hard tile floor grew padded under her back. She was briefly grateful for the comfort, but then Ginny's fingers slipped inside her and there was no time for thinking!

The two of them were starving by the time they made it to the Great Hall to eat.

 _ **The Great Hall**_

 _ **Immediately Afterward**_

Luna felt her heart breaking when she saw Harry sitting alone in his usual spot. There was an almost visible aura of sadness surrounding him that nobody dared to breach. She froze in the doorway as she realized just what she needed to do, and then put her plan into action. Turning to Ginny she said, "Eat a lot of high energy foods and follow my lead when we sit down, okay?"

Ginny grinned, "Looking for another round already Luna? I'm fine with that, but we do have homework to get started on!" Then the grin dropped, "Or maybe not after Tom showed his face last night the professors probably have other things on their minds. And Harry? This must really be hurting him!" she cried softly.

Luna put her finger to Ginny's lips, stilling her, and said "Helping Harry is what I have in mind. I'm planning on asking him to join us up on the seventh floor, and when we get there the two of us are going to comfort him the way we comforted each other last night, and this morning. Any objections?"

Ginny stared at her, wide-eyed for a second or two before she registered just what Luna was saying, then she nodded eagerly, her smile returning.

Luna looked into her eyes, and seeing the excitement there, nodded in satisfaction. She was more than willing to help Harry by herself, but knowing that Ginny had been in love with him from the minute he rescued her from the Chamber meant that it would be better to include the other girl. A slight smile ghosted over her face, besides, watching the two of them fooling around would drive all the thoughts of Sirius out of his mind!

She and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat on either side of him. The two of them gave him a hug which made him stiffen at first, before relaxing into it. Luna was happy to see that the sadness lessened slightly and he managed a smile for both of them. She kept the conversation light as she and Ginny ate, although she did prompt Harry to eat instead of staring at his food.

When they had finished, and Harry had eaten enough, Luna turned to him and softly said, "Harry, I know that you are hurting after what happened, but Ginny and I are going to help you get through this. Will you let us help you?"

He looked at her, desperate hope in his eyes and he said, "Gods yes! I can't deal with this on my own, I've been trying all morning!"

She smiled softly, "I understand, I went through the same thing with Mummy dying. All I need you to do is come with Ginny and I up to the seventh floor, we can talk privately up there."

She could tell from his expression that he had no idea just how they planned to help him, but that was fine, Luna knew him well enough to understand he wouldn't be comfortable with the idea at first, but she was sure that once he understood they were willing, even eager to help him he would change his mind!

Luna could feel several people watching them as she left the Hall with Harry and Ginny, and was certain that at least a few of them understood what she was planning to do. But they weren't important now if they had wanted to be with Harry they should have supported him when he needed it the most!

There was no conversation as they climbed to the seventh floor, and when the arrived at the tapestry she gestured for the two of them to wait while she summoned the room. Concentrating on a place to make Harry feel comfortable, she also ensured that the magic of the room would lower all of their inhibitions and have the stamina and replenishing potions available as well as a lubricant in case it was needed.

Finishing her third turn, she smiled as the door appeared and she opened it, guiding Harry and Ginny inside before closing the door.

 _(Don't worry, you'll see exactly what happened in the next chapter, this one is getting too long!)_

 _ **The Hogwarts Express**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

It was a little unusual to be sitting in the compartment by himself, and, if he were honest, he would have preferred that Ginny and Luna were with him. He still had to pinch himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming, the three of them actually had spent most of yesterday having sex!

Unfortunately, the two girls, as well as Ron and Neville had already been taken home, and Hermione needed special transport because of her injuries. She assured him that she would be fine, but it would take a little while before she was up to snuff.

Since he was alone, he cast different privacy spells on the compartment so he wasn't bothered by Draco and his goons this trip. He may have been in a much better mood now, but if the ferret started mouthing off Harry was sure he would hurt him, badly, and he really didn't need that headache at the moment. No, he had more important things to do, such as planning exactly how he was going to take care of the tasks that Sirius had left him.

By the time the train was approaching the station, he was fairly satisfied with his initial plans. Gathering up his belongings he opened the window and told Hedwig to fly for a while and then come to find him. His familiar gave a soft bark and butted him with her head before slipping out the window and catching a breeze.

He watched her fly away with a soft smile before pulling on his robes and calling for Kreacher.

The elf looked just as miserable as before but wisely kept it's mouth shut. Taking the ring from the beast Harry slipped it on his finger and barely had time to grip his trunk handled before he felt the hook behind his navel and disappeared from the train, cursing in surprise.

End Chapter One

Next Chapter in Two Weeks


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 02 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,329  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **June 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Same Time as the Previous Scene**_

Ginny was bored, that's the only way to describe what she was feeling. She was bored, and, she had to admit, more than a little bit randy! After the night she had spent with Luna, and wasn't that a shock? And then what the two of them and Harry had done to and with each other yesterday, it's no wonder that she wanted to do it again, and she wanted to try a few other things that they hadn't had the time to get to before she had to come home.

She was still having a hard time believing that Sirius was dead. She really didn't know him well, but he was still the first person she had known that had died. She had still been too little to understand when her grandparents had died, but she had spent time with Sirius! And now he was dead and had made Harry his Heir, as if Harry didn't have enough to worry about, with the prophecy that Dumbledore had dumped on him.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do now, but one thing was certain, she was going to help Harry any way that she could, and she was sure she wouldn't be alone. Luna would be standing right beside them as they killed Tom Marvolo Riddle!

But that wasn't something they could do immediately, all three of them needed to get a lot better, a lot stronger and harder if they were going to have any chance at all of winning and surviving. Sitting at her desk, she started writing down different things that needed to be done, not putting them in any particular order, just brainstorming and writing down questions that could hopefully lead to information and skills they needed. If she also included a few rather obscene doodles involving her and Harry playing with Luna, and Harry and Luna playing with her, well, that was nobody's business but theirs, was it?

Hearing her mum calling her name, Ginny frowned in annoyance and shoved her notes into the drawer of her desk and started down the stairs.

She had just reached the bottom steps when she felt the magic reach for her, and her heart sang! She knew without knowing somehow that it was Harry, and he wanted her. With a huge smile, she yelled, "Yes Harry, yes!" before disappearing in front of her shocked mother and Albus Dumbledore!

 _ **The Rookery**_

 _ **June 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Same Time as the Previous Scene**_

Luna was standing in her room, her wand behind her ear as she stood in front of the easel by the window. The canvas had been empty when she arrived home this morning, but she had been inspired by the time she and Ginny had spent with Harry, and she hadn't wasted any time in going to work. She knew that her daddy didn't really understand her drive to paint, but it relaxed her and helped her to think, the same way that working with the Quibbler helped him. It gave her something to do with her hands while most of her awareness was thinking through a problem.

And, though she didn't know it, but wouldn't have been surprised if she did, her thoughts were moving along the same lines as Ginny's, how to help Harry succeed in destroying the current Dark Lord and live a long happy life, preferably with her and Ginny and their many children. But that was for later, she didn't want to bring children into the world before Tom was defeated. (She was really glad that Ginny had told her You Know Who's name, it was much easier to say Tom than any of those other silly names!)

She had already gotten the basic outline of the figures down on canvas, and the three figures would be instantly recognizable to anybody who knew them. Although she wasn't planning on showing anybody but Harry and Ginny, at least not for several years. She didn't think her daddy would appreciate seeing what she looked like with her mouth pleasing Ginny while Harry took her bottom! But then, he actually might, considering some of the things she'd read in mummy's diaries.

Shaking her head in irritation, she really didn't need to be thinking about her daddy and mummy right now, they wouldn't help her help Harry, and that was the important thing. She could take a relaxing bath and remember the day before later, once she had a plan figured out.

Luna didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Sirius' death was going to be very instrumental in finding a way to destroy Tom, but she didn't know how. Not yet anyway, but it would come to her, she was sure of that, she'd learned to trust her feelings over the years.

She was just dipping her brush in the paint to fill in Harry's eyes when she heard Daddy's voice calling her from downstairs to have dinner and she grimaced. Putting her palette down, she wiped off her hands and started downstairs. It was just a strange coincidence that she reached the bottom step at the same time that Ginny did at the Burrow.

When the magic touched her, her reaction was almost exactly the same as Ginny's, a wide smile crossed her face and she called out Harry's name before disappearing in a flash of light!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Heart-stone Chamber**_

 _ **June 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

The two girls were already cocooned in the family magic, their family connections making it easy for the Heart-stone to bring them completely into the Black Family, and they smiled happily as they were immersed in the ancient heart of the house. The Family Head had already arrived and was wrapped in a healing sheath of magic, kept unconscious while the years of damage was being repaired. Once that was done he could be taught the family magic and his duties. It would take some time, but that didn't matter, the Family was going to survive and the new Head would ensure they prosper, it was his duty. The suitable females were already being conditioned to meet his needs, although most of them were already of the proper mindset. All would be well.

Searching the memories and attitudes of the new arrivals, the Heart-stone felt something that could almost be called pleasure at the nature of the existing connection between the new Head and the two of them and added those experiences to the memories and emotions of the other four women. It noticed that all of the women were moaning as they received the memories but there were no obvious indications of distress so it ignored them as unimportant.

It turned it's attention to the new Family Head, and if it were possible the Heart-stone would be frowning in irritation at how damaged the body was. It was going to take hours to repair all the damage, practically an eternity! The magic started to work, sending the Head's mind deeper into dreams while the painful repairs were being done. It noticed that the Head was experiencing pleasure during the dreams and that was good because even with its limited understanding of the way humans experienced different sensations it was aware that the body would be in agony from the changes being made.

 _ **Narcissa's Dreams**_

 _ **The Same Time**_

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping if she was even sleeping, but Narcissa knew that something had changed, she felt lighter, happier than she had felt for almost 20 years. She didn't know, yet, what had happened, but there would be time to find out later, right now she was enjoying feeling the magic of her family filling her, and there was absolutely no feeling of the Malfoy magic anywhere! It was wonderful, she was home again, home nestled in the feeling of the Blacks and life was good!

She could tell that she wasn't alone, that Trixie and Andi were with her, and it felt like Andi's daughter was here as well, at least the magic felt similar to Andi's and she knew that her sister had an adult daughter. She wondered at the sudden positive feelings she had for Harry Potter, she'd only seen the boy once and hadn't been all that impressed. Apparently, Andromeda's daughter had much more affection for him and it was coloring her own emotions. Of course, considering how Sirius doted on the boy it was possible that he was the Heir and that was why her feelings were changing. It didn't really matter, she would do what the Family required and enjoy it. The Family came first, after all!

It came as a surprise when she felt two new witches joining them, but recognized one of them as Cedrella's granddaughter, Ginevra she thought the name was, and the other had the feeling of her distant cousin Selene, the one who had married that insane Lovegood person. They were obviously part of the Black family since the magic was welcoming them, so she decided to wait and see what was happening when she awoke.

Narcissa drifted along, enjoying the comfortable feeling of being home but then something changed. She was aware of being in her body again, and she was standing somewhere, in a room she didn't recognize, but if felt like Hogwarts! Looking around, she saw that she wasn't alone, both of her sisters, and Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora were standing beside her, all of them with curious expressions on their faces.

It took her a moment to realize that both of her sisters looked very different, they looked like they had when they were younger, before Andromeda had married her muggle-born lover, and before Trixie was sold to the Lestrange family. They looked as happy as she felt, and Narcissa was glad.

But then there was the sound of a door opening, and all of them turned to watch what was happening. The two new witches, Ginevra, and the Lovegood girl walked into the room, closely followed by the Potter boy, and the door closed behind them. None of the newcomers seemed to be aware of her and her sisters, and Narcissa wondered if they were experiencing a memory of some kind?

A few minutes later it didn't really matter if it was a memory or not, because her body was reacting in ways that she hadn't enjoyed since her arrangement with Cyrus and Anastasia was new. The two girls turned to each other and started kissing, their hands fumbling with each other's robes until they stood naked in front of Potter, who was staring at them in shock until a wide smile crossed his face, and his trousers displayed evidence of his excitement.

Not that Narcissa could blame him for his reaction, they were both extremely tasty looking girls, and she had been trained from a young age to appreciate a woman's body, since there was always the possibility that she could be chosen as a junior wife and would need to satisfy both her husband and the senior wife.

She watched with interest as the blonde turned to Potter and knelt in front of him, her hands reaching for the fly on his trousers. As she tugged it down, the Weasley girl pressed herself against Potter and started kissing him, which he quickly returned, and apparently was doing a damn fine job of it based on the girl's reactions.

By this point, the blonde, and Narcissa really wished she knew the girls' name, had gotten Potter's cock free of his trousers, and Narcissa licked her lips involuntarily at the size of him! He was already far larger than Lucius and she was shocked to find that her mouth started watering, she wanted him in her mouth!

She was drawn to the three of them, wanting to join the blonde in kneeling in front of the young man, her tongue licking the shaft while the other girl sucked the head, and then switching off. And if the two of them should find themselves kissing at times, she wouldn't object to that either, especially since she was sure that Harry would enjoy watching them.

It was interesting that Narcissa was so intent on her thoughts, that she didn't even realize she had started referring to him as Harry, or that it was totally out of character for her to be willing to kneel in front of the young man. Or to want to get her tongue in both of the girls, as she was older she would be the one that the two would service, that's the way it would normally go. But she was picturing herself kneeling to the younger women, licking their pussies so that Harry would be able to take them easily before he claimed her body as well!

It gave the older woman a dirty thrill to imagine giving herself completely to the younger man that Lucius's spawn hated so. The child had been a disappointment for so long that it would be a pleasure to let him know exactly how insignificant he actually was in the face of true power! And if Lucius happened to witness her willing submission to her new Lord, she would make certain to demonstrate exactly what a satisfied woman looked like!

The three of them had shifted positions, and now the Weasley girl was on her back, her face between the blonde's thighs, and Narcissa could see Ginevra's tongue busily at work licking the blonde. At the same time, the redhead's fingers were plunging into her own quim. It was so enticing, so arousing, she could almost feel the fingers rubbing the girl's inner walls, as if they were touching her at the same time they were touching Ginevra, that she gave a soft moan and her own hands seemed to move of their own volition to tug open the light robe she was wearing.

She hadn't even noticed that she was completely nude under the robe, but it didn't matter, it just made it easier for her fingers to toy with her nipples, giving them the pinch that she always loved! She gasped at the beautiful pain that shot through her body as she pinched and tugged the tender flesh, and one of her hands moved down to touch her pussy, not surprised to find that she was already soaking wet, ready to give herself to her Lord and Master in whatever way he wanted!

Hearing noises from beside her, she glanced over and saw that Nymphadora was in the same condition she was, including having her robes open with one hand fondling her breasts while the other was rubbing herself between her thighs. Narcissa raised an eyebrow seeing that the younger woman had completely shaved, and idly wondered what that would feel like on her tongue?

Looking at her older sisters, Andromeda seemed to be unaffected by what she was seeing, in fact she seemed torn between being bored and being disgusted, which Narcissa couldn't understand, but then her oldest sister did always have rather strange ideas about sex, probably because of all the time she spent with Aunt Walpurga.

Turning her attention to Bellatrix, she was stunned to see that the woman had removed her robes completely and was actually kneeling on the floor, her legs spread wide, her head thrown back as she was practically growling! One hand was entirely buried in her pussy and the other was behind her back, and Narcissa would swear that she had at least two fingers stretching her arse!

Suddenly she heard Harry's voice break through the silence of the room, and he called out the blonde's name as he pushed deeper into the girl's mouth. It was nice to know that her name was Luna, but it was more interesting to see that she was able to take him so deeply and swallow his seed with no apparent distress.

Narcissa licked her lips as Harry pulled out of the kneeling Luna's mouth, and she was shocked to see that he was still fully erect! He seemed to be waiting for something, and then he smiled as Luna was hit by what appeared to be an extremely enjoyable climax, the lucky bitch! When she recovered, Harry tapped her on the shoulder and gestured, and Luna shifted around so that her face was between Ginevra's thighs.

Harry watched the two of them with a smile on his face before he had his wand in his hand and gestured, causing the two girls to float off the floor and over to a bed that Narcissa had just noticed in the room. Narcissa was rather impressed at the control Harry was showing, the girls didn't even stop what they were doing as they were moved.

Even though it wasn't deliberate, Harry had positioned the girls in such a way that Narcissa could easily watch as Ginevra licked Luna, and it was obvious that the girl was loving what she was doing. Narcissa had enjoyed Anastasia's mouth on herself multiple times, and while the woman was skilled, she clearly was only doing it because Cyrus expected it of her, she really didn't give any appearance of enjoying herself at all. Ginevra, on the other hand, looked like she'd be perfectly content to spend hours with her tongue in Luna, and Narcissa was really looking forward to experiencing the girl's tongue for herself!

The two girls continued to lick each other, with Harry leaning against the wall watching until they both peaked. It was after they had recovered from their separate orgasms that things got really interesting. It seemed that Harry was just as dominant as all true men of the Black Family, and he soon had both girls kneeling on the bed with their hands tied behind their back as he used a cane that he created to spank their arses! It was just as the cane landed on their pale skin, and the girls cried out, that she heard both Nymphadora and Bellatrix scream out their own orgasms, and her sister and niece both collapsed, shuddering on the floor of the room.

Narcissa smiled slightly at the two women's reactions, although from the looks of things Andromeda was nowhere near as amused, which could be trouble for her oldest sister if she refused to submit to Harry when he required it. Narcissa was more and more certain that she was watching the new Head of the Family, her very magic was thrumming in recognition of Harry's power over the six of them. It was clear that Bellatrix and Nymphadora wouldn't have a problem submitting to him, and she was looking forward to it as well!

Hearing the two younger girls crying out, she turned her attention back to them, and her eyes narrowed in thought when she realized that the cane, while it was making the girl's arses nicely flushed, wasn't actually breaking the skin, Harry was wielding it carefully enough to stink but not actually hurt them. That was a skill that it took most men years to learn, and he was only just 17 years old? He was going to be amazing as he got older, and she was going to get to enjoy his skills! She shuddering in anticipation, the pleasure that had been building since she first started watching was reaching a fever pitch and her fingers started moving quicker inside her body.

The clatter of the cane hitting the floor focused her attention on what he was doing now, and she saw him drawing his wand and casting spells at both of the girls who had managed to stay in position on the bed. She recognized the contraceptive spell, but the muscle relaxing spell was a surprise, as well as the spell that dissolved the hymen, she had no idea that Harry even knew the spells. It was obvious that he knew the girls were virgins and was doing everything to make sure that they enjoyed him claiming them, which just increased Narcissa's own arousal. He was sure to be an incredible lover, the care he was taking with the two girls proved that!

It was when Harry moved behind Luna and he pushed his cock into her wet and swollen lips that her own climax finally hit, and she closed her eyes and shouted her release to the skies! Waves of pleasure beyond anything that she has ever experienced crashed over her and she barely realized that she was collapsing as her legs could no longer hold her, all she was aware of was the pulses of magic sending signals of bliss all through her body and then it all went black!

Andromeda watched with disgust as her daughter and her two younger sisters lost all control of themselves as they watched the new head of the family breaking in the two girls. She couldn't believe that they were so lost to shame that they allowed themselves to act like the worst of the Knockturn Alley whores! She didn't understand what they found so enthralling over watching the three of them rutting, and it wasn't as if the two new girls would be getting pregnant, she recognized the contraceptive charm he used. She shook her head, the only reason she ever allowed her ex-husband to touch her was when she wanted to try for a child, it was just so degrading otherwise!

She shook her head at the way Nymphadora was acting, she knew she had raised the girl better than that! She had spent hours lecturing the girl on how to maintain her purity until it was time to have a child, and how, if necessary she could use her mouth to keep whatever male she was interested in from demanding more. To look at the girl you'd think she actually enjoyed watching people degrading themselves!

Andromeda glared at Bellatrix next, she could easily see that the woman was irredeemably corrupted, probably by those beasts that she was given to! She was actually behaving as if she was getting pleasure from her fingers sodomizing herself! It was going to take a lot of work when she was senior wife to enforce proper behavior, although the Potter boy would probably try to assert himself at some point, she knew how to handle that!

Hearing a guttural moan coming from the bed, she glanced over and was almost physically ill! He was actually forcing himself into the blonde girls bum and forcing her to use her mouth on the redhead again! How could those girls pretend to enjoy such perversions? They were decent actresses, she had to admit, if she didn't know better she would swear that they were actually getting pleasure from letting Potter use their bodies the way he was!

And now he was forcing them to take him in their mouths after he sodomized that poor girl? What kind of monster was this new Head of the Family? There was no way that she would allow him to continue to slake his disgusting appetites on the Daughters of the Black!

If Andromeda hadn't been so focused on her anger and disgust, she might have noticed that her magic had stilled in her body and felt the disapproval that surrounded her. It wouldn't have stopped what was about to happen, but at least she might have been prepared. As it was, she had no idea what had happened when she was suddenly pulled out of the memory and found herself kneeling before her grandfather, his face thunderous with anger!

She quailed before him, remembering how he frightened her as a child, but then he was forcing her to recite the Oaths of Obedience that all Daughters of the Black swore to the Head of the Family. Her own words echoed in her ears, over and over and over again, until they were the only things she was aware of, as everything went dark around her, still hearing her own voice repeating the oaths.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Heart-stone Chamber**_

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

The Magic of the Heart-stone thrummed with pleasure, the aberrant thoughts of one of the daughters was being corrected, and the other five were now demonstrating the proper attitudes, and it was satisfied.

Focusing on the new Head of the Family, it noticed that the majority of the healing was completed, and so it once again scanned his magic and was pleased that he was truly strong enough to do what was required. The darkness of the foreign magic that was attached to him was curious, while also vaguely familiar, and it searched through the house until it found the source of the familiarity. It finally found what it was seeking and compelled the ancient elf to bring the locket to the Chamber. The elf struggled against the command but eventually submitted.

It also recalled that the Kinslayer's magic had originally been similar to the foreign magic and planted the command in her that she investigate the similarity when she and the others awoke.

Once that was done, it moved to the next step in its orders, and started instructing the new Head in the true history of the family, and what his duties and responsibilities were. Of course, the immediate responsibility would be to ensure that there were additional Heirs to the Family so that it would continue. The Head would find several willing helpers in creating the next generation, especially since all potions to prevent pregnancy were purged from the witches, and their desires were amplified. Whether the family members wished to become pregnant wasn't considered, the Family must continue!

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmasters Office**_

 _ **Later that Night**_

Albus was exhausted, more tired than he had been since the first war with Tom had been at its peak, and he was still no closer to finding the answers he needed than he was when he woke up this morning. He still had no idea where Order Headquarters was, even the slip of paper that had contained the secret were unreadable now, which meant that the Fidelus had somehow been replaced, but by who? The knowledge had disappeared right after Sirius had been killed so there was apparently some connection, but he couldn't figure out what it could be!

And then Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood disappearing in a burst of magic, and both of them calling out Harry's name? That took up most of the day, and while the notes and doodles that Miss Weasley had left behind were intriguing, having to calm Molly down when she saw them was not an experience he wanted to repeat. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that her daughter was making plans to fight against Tom that upset her so much, or the very strong implication that Ginevra was in a sexual relationship with Harry and Miss Lovegood?

Honesty! It was like Molly had completely forgotten the times that she and Arthur had been discovered in different unused classrooms starting in her third year! Not to mention the revel that the two of them had organized with the graduating witches of their class! It was a wonder that none of the other witches ended up pregnant that night!

He had just managed to get Molly calmed to the point of being able to have a rational discussion when Xenophilus Lovegood called, concerned about his daughter's disappearance. And then Alastor sent him a message that Harry had disappeared from the Hogwarts Express! Based on the fact that both girls had called Harry's name with an expression of happiness at approximately the same time that Harry had disappeared was extremely suggestive, as was the fact that Molly's clock showed Ginevra as being "Home" pointed to the conclusion that all three of them were together, but he had no idea where!

Albus idly wished that Harry hadn't been quite so effective in destroying his trinkets that night in his office, because he could really use the monitoring and tracking charms at the moment. Giving a sigh, he shook his head, there was nothing he could do about it now.

And there were other disappearances that he had to be concerned about, Bellatrix Lestrange and Nymphadora had both vanished from the Department of Ministries, and when he had attempted to contact Andromeda Tonks she was gone as well!

There were so many things that had gone wrong in such a short period of time, and it all seemed to stem from that night in the Ministry. Once again he cursed himself for not letting Harry know at least a little of what was going on. If he had, would this mess have been avoided?

At least the Ministry was no longer in denial about Tom's return, not with Cornelius seeing him with his own two eyes. It was unfortunate that dealing with that, as well as his conversation with Harry had taken so much of his time that night because it kept him from discovering what had happened to Professor Umbridge until it was far too late to do anything but give what was left of her a decent burial. He hadn't liked the woman, but being captured and used by the centaurs and then eaten by Aragog's family was still an extremely nasty way to be ushered off onto her next great adventure!

Albus gave a frustrated sigh, there was nothing more he could do tonight, and he really needed to get a least a few hours of sleep before morning. He just hoped that it would clear his head enough that he could start to unravel these latest mysteries.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **Earlier that Day**_

In the holding cells of the DMLE as well as a Manor House in Wiltshire, three adults and one teenage boy had suddenly screamed and collapsed to the floor. The Aurors guarding the cells immediately notified Madam Bones and she ordered that the deaths of Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange Brothers to be kept quiet until an investigation could be completed and their families notified.

At about the same time, a terrified house-elf was contacting St Mungos about her young Master Draco dying. The emergency medi-witch who came through discovered that Draco Malfoy was indeed dead, but there were no signs of any injuries. Contacting the DMLE to investigate, she had no idea why the Head of the Department arrived with the Aurors, or why she was sworn to secrecy but finally decided she didn't want to know. Especially since she was already busier than she wanted to be with people panicking over You Know Who's return.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 03 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,204  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Heart-stone Chamber**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **h**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Early Morning**_

Harry was vaguely aware that he was dreaming, but what he was experiencing was far more real than anything he had encountered in his 17 years. He was in the Library of Grimmauld Place, but it was very different from how it had looked at Christmas. The room was completely clean and well lit, the curtains were open showing a cheerful courtyard, and he could hear children's laughter through the open window.

He wasn't able to pay attention to the noise though, because the figure sitting across from him commanded his attention. The man had introduced himself as Artus Black, the first of the Black Family heads, and he had spent the last unknown amount of time educating Harry on the History of the Black Family, (and Harry could almost hear the capital letter in history). It was fascinating, learning about how the family was established, and the fact that the family motto "Always Pure" referred to being pure in their service to magic, the idea of being pure in blood was a corruption over the last few generations, and it had lead to the family nearly dying out.

It made Harry smile softly to realize that Sirius was actually closer to what a true Head of the Family should be than his father or even his grandfather. The smile dropped when Artus explained the corruption of Arcturus and his son Orion by first the Knights of Walpurgis, Grindelwald's storm troopers, and then later, by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This caused the two of them to reject the family motto, instead choosing to treat it as a support for their pure-blood leanings. That was part of what lead to them giving up Daughters of the Family to completely unsuitable families. He grimaced when he saw what Bellatrix had gone through at the hands of first, the Lestrange men, and then Voldemort, as they warped her magic and her personality until she was almost totally insane.

It was while he was watching that Harry mentally added all three of the Lestrange's to the list of people that he would kill alongside Voldemort. It actually surprised him that he was feeling protective toward Bellatrix, instead of the murderous hatred that he would have expected. But then, as he understood things, the woman who had killed Sirius wasn't truly Bellatrix, and that did make a difference.

Narcissa was fortunate in that she wasn't as corrupted as her older sister, but she still had to endure a great deal of misery from being forced into marriage with Lucius, although Harry already had plenty of reasons to want to see Lucius dead, this just added to his determination to punish the man.

Andromeda was touched on, but Artus seemed pleased that she had escaped the corrupting influence of the rest of the family. Harry listened with interest, because of all the women of the Black Family, Andromeda was the only one he hadn't had any contact with, either good or bad, so he needed to learn about her.

Of course, he already knew Tonks, and Ginny and Luna, and wasn't that a bit of a surprise to find both girls were part of the family? He wasn't really sure why the two of them had been brought to Grimmauld Place with the others, but he certainly wasn't going to complain, especially since both of them had made it clear that they would be more than willing to repeat their activities from the Room of Requirement!

In fact, he was distracted thinking about the fun that the three of them had enjoyed that he almost missed what Artus said next. He only half heard what the founder of the family said, but it was enough to make him jerk upright in his seat. Turning toward the man, he said, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you properly."

The man scowled at him and said, "What I was saying, Harry, is that, as Head of the Family, especially in times like these, it is your responsibility to ensure that the family continues. That is why all the women of childbearing age were brought here, so you could impregnate all of them. The Family _must_ endure, and the fact that you are not closely related will add hybrid vigor to the blood.

Harry blinked, shaking his head, "Okay, that's what I thought you said. But, I have to ask, are you out of your bloody mind? I barely know most of these women, and sure, I'd thought about having a family at some point, but I'm only 17 years old! How in the hell can I ask these women to have sex with me and get pregnant? Granted, I'm sure that Luna and Ginny would want to have sex with me again, but they are even younger than I am, and we all still have to get through school before we're even ready to think about starting a family."

Artus shook his head, "Harry, all of the women understand and accept their duty to the family, especially the three oldest since they were raised with the idea. With the three youngest, they don't have to get pregnant immediately if you don't wish them to, but it would be best if the three sisters were all carrying your child before you leave the protection of the house. After all, you do have a powerful enemy who desires your death, and if you were to die before conceiving an heir it would be disastrous for the family."

Harry frowned, "Yeah, I can see that, but still, that doesn't answer my question about how I can ask them to have sex with me?"

Artus actually smirked at him, "That's the last thing you need to worry about, young Head, when I sacrificed my hearts blood and magic to create the stone I ensured that all the women of the family, no matter how distantly related, would happily submit to the Head of the Family in whatever way he desired. Of course, judging by the memories of the two youngest, you are already quite capable of satisfying their desire to submit. Both of them greatly enjoyed your firm and controlling hand, and you'll find that the others are just as eager to enjoy it as well!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He had to admit that he liked the idea of having sex with Tonks, and Narcissa was certainly good looking enough. Besides, the idea of bedding Draco's mother with her being a willing participant did have its attractions. Sure, he wouldn't say anything to Draco, but the knowledge that was able to satisfy her would be enough to keep him from losing his temper when the ferret tried to accost him the way he always did.

That still left Bellatrix and Andromeda, and, well, he would just have to see where it went with those two.

Looking back over at Artus, he nodded, and the man continued. "Now, as I was saying before we got distracted with irrelevancies, you do have a very powerful enemy who wishes you dead, and it's in the best interest of the family to avoid that if at all possible. Fortunately, the Black Family has accumulated a great deal of knowledge over the centuries, and the majority of it is here in this library.

"I will begin training you while your body is being repaired, and once you and the others awaken you can continue training. There is a large room in the basement that will only open to the Head of the Family and you will find all that you need to improve your skills there."

Harry nodded again, "I'm looking forward to it, the fight we were in just proved that my friends and I have a lot to learn. It's a miracle that Sirius was the only one who died that night." He paused, considering, "You mentioned that we would wake up when I've been healed, just out of curiosity, how long have I been asleep?

Artus closed his eyes briefly, thinking, before he opened them again and said, "For you and your two lovers, it's very early Friday morning, so about 9 hours have passed since you were brought here. As for the others, they have been here since very late Tuesday night, so it's been a little over two days for them. All of your bodies are in what you would call stasis, so they don't need food or water if you were concerned about that. Now, follow me, I'm going to be teaching you Occlumency and there are too many possible distractions here."

 _ **St Mungo's Hospital**_

 _ **Janus Thickey Ward**_

 _ **Earlier that night**_

There were sounds, he didn't understand what he was hearing, but then he became aware that there were voices in the distance calling his name. One of them sounded familiar, but, he couldn't quite place it through the fog in his brain. He absently wished they would just go away and let him sleep, but they just kept saying something. He didn't really want to, but they were so insistent that it cut through the fuzz and he was able to make out what they were saying, over and over again.

"Frank? Can you hear me, Frank? It's Alice, it's time for you to wake up Frank. I need you with me."

Finally, it sank into his awareness, Frank? Yes, that was his name, why was that a surprise? And Alice, he remembered now, Alice was his wife! Why was she calling him to wake up, she knows that he likes his sleep? Suddenly he remembered, that night when the Death Eaters attacked, hearing Alice screaming as they tortured her, and the pain, the unending agonizing pain as he tried to reach her, and his eyes shot open, staring wildly around the room.

He froze as he realized that the room didn't look familiar, the last thing he remembered was seeing the walls of the living room at Longbottom Lodge, but this was nothing like that. Focusing, he saw that he was in a hospital room of some sort, and there were people in the room with him.

There was a man in healer's robes standing at the end of the bed, smiling gently at him, and next to him was an older woman holding a vulture hat in her hands. Mother? She looks so old! And, next to her, who was the tall beefy lad, and why did it look like he was crying and smiling at the same time? He looked so familiar, but, no! Neville? It couldn't be, could it? He was almost grown, how long had he been asleep?

It was all so confusing and he just wanted to close his eyes again and open them when things made sense the way they were supposed to. Feeling a soft hand squeezing his, he turned his head to the side of the bed and gasped, it was Alice sitting there smiling sadly at him. "I know Frank, it's a shock, and scary as anything we've ever faced, but we're aware of ourselves again, and we're all together, we'll get through this."

He managed to smile and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a dry croak. Alice held a cup with a straw to his lips and he sipped the water eagerly until the cup was empty. When his mouth no longer felt like the middle of a sandpit, he licked his lips and said, "What happened after the attack? How long has it been?"

Alice sat back and Augusta stepped forward, tears in her eyes, "It's been almost 15 years, Frank, and we've got so much to tell you. But first, this young man has been waiting for years to do this."

Before he could even start to react, Neville had moved, and his arms were wrapped around him and Alice both, and Frank started crying as he held his wife and son in his arms, and nothing else mattered. Everything else could wait.

 _ **Heart-stone Chamber**_

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **h**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Early Morning**_

Tonks was bemused, wondering where her ability to be surprised had gone? She had been aware that the family magic was calling her ever since Sirius had gone through the veil, but didn't expect to actually be transported to wherever she was. It was interesting at first, feeling the complete connection to the family for the first time, and then having all the bruises and injuries that she'd acquired healing, but then things got really weird.

The magic had started probing her thoughts about Harry, which was when she understood that he was now the Head of the Family. She tried to keep her thoughts of Harry to affection, not wanting to think about all the times she had fingered herself raw fantasizing about him forcing her to her knees to serve him, or bending her over the kitchen table and buggering her in front of the entire Order of the Phoenix.

But it was no use, she found herself reliving those fantasies, as well as others she'd nearly forgotten, where there were other women there, and Harry had her pleasuring them while he watched, before he took the other woman and Tonks got to lick the mixture of his cum and their juices out of the woman's well shagged pussy.

At first, the other woman was somebody like Ginny or Hestia, or even Hermione Granger, girls she knew from the Order, but then it changed to her aunts that she was licking, and then her own mother! That was when it became clear that the magic was adjusting her outlook, because instead of being disgusted at the idea of having sex with her relatives, the knowledge that she was doing it, not only because she enjoyed it, but because Harry wanted her to, it got her excited!

Tonks had been aware that she was submissive since the first time she fingered herself as a young girl after her father had given her a bare bottom spanking. She didn't remember what she had done to get spanked, but she did remember that it felt strangely good while he was doing it. Her father must have noticed her reaction because that was the last time he punished her, and he tried to stay away from touching her from that point on. That had hurt a little at the time, but as she got older she understood and respected him for acting the way a good father was supposed to. It was a shame that he and her mum hadn't worked out, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Besides, if the feelings she was getting from the magic were accurate, her mother would find herself on her knees in front of Harry soon enough. And so would Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bella. Tonks had to admit that she got a thrill out of the idea of her haughty mother on her knees sucking Harry's cock like a filthy Knockturn Alley whore! Her mother was almost as big a prude as Molly Weasley, and watching her swallowing his cum and begging for more was going to be fantastic!

Her mind drifted as she pictured herself serving Harry with her mother and then with her aunts, in various groupings, including watching as her mum sucked Harry after he buggered Aunt Bellatrix. She was already keyed up from everything she was seeing, but then everything changed around her.

She was standing with the other women, watching as Harry totally dominated and destroyed Ginny and the other girl, Luna they called her, and she couldn't help herself, she wanted so much to join the three of them, to be kneeling beside the other girls, to feel the crop on her arse with her hands tied behind her, but she couldn't move any closer. In desperate arousal she did the next best thing and pulled open the robe that was wrapped around her body and started fingering herself roughly, sucking on the fingers of her free hand and working them one by one into her arse as she fingered her pussy. She almost collapsed from the force of the orgasm that hit her, but she didn't care, her body had needed the release from the torture of the constant tension that the magic had caused her, and the orgasm was glorious!

She was still floating on the waves of pleasure when she noticed that she wasn't the only one to enjoy themselves, Aunt Bella and Narcissa were taking care of things quite nicely. She briefly wished she could move toward them, so she could help out, but there was something preventing her from leaving her spot, damn it!

Tonks did wonder, briefly, why her mum had stiffened and then faded away, but then another climax hit her, and she dismissed it as unimportant for now. Turning her attention back to the show in front of her, she licked her lips in anticipation as the two girls shifted into a 69 and were eagerly licking each other. It was while she was watching the two of them that Tonks realized she could feel them in the family magic, and it gave her the thrill to know that the two of them were part of whatever was going on, and she would get to join them in serving Harry in whatever way he wanted!

She continued watching for a while longer, enjoying their pleasure, until her awareness started to fade away and soon she was drifting into other dreams, of more innocent times.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **7:00 am**_

Albus was frustrated, no, actually he was so far beyond frustrated that he didn't even have words for it! He had spent the last days trying to prop up the Ministry and maneuvering to have Amelia Bones elected Minister for Magic, only to find out that she flat out refused the position, stating that she could be far more useful in her current position to prosecute the war against You Know Who. That meant that it was likely he was going to be forced to take the position himself, in order to keep one of Tom's supporters from taking the office.

It was so damned annoying, he hadn't wanted the office, never had, but whether he wanted it or not, it was likely to be his. Hopefully, Augusta Longbottom would be willing to take over as Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, but he hadn't been able to get in contact with her yet.

But that could wait, he still had no idea where Harry, Miss Weasley or Miss Lovegood were, not to mention Nymphadora and the other ladies of the Black Family. And what was the connection between the disappearances and the deaths of Lucius and Draco, as well as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange? There were too many questions and he was sure that the answers were more important than anything else that was going on. The only slight consolation was that the monitor on Harry's health showed that he was in good health and not under any stress at the moment.

A slight smile crossed his face as he considered the drawings that Miss Weasley had left, as well as the painting that Miss Lovegood had started, he wouldn't be surprised if that had a great deal to do with alleviating any stress that Harry had been feeling. He strongly suspected that when he located Harry he would find the two girls as well since they had both called his name happily as they disappeared.

Albus was sure he was missing something obvious about all the disappearances, what the connection between Harry and the two young ladies was to the missing women of the Black Family? And that was another thing, what would become of the Black Family now that the last Heir, Draco was dead? Or had Sirius managed to name Harry the Heir? He didn't see how he could have done so, with being stuck in Headquarters all the time. Besides, there hadn't been enough time for Gringotts to process any will that he might have left with them. He would have to see if there was a will left behind at Headquarters when he finally figured out where it was.

Pushing the questions aside, for now, he wasn't getting anywhere anyway, Albus pulled out a sheet of parchment and started writing down names of people to be contacted about joining the Order now that Tom was out in the open. He also needed to talk to Amelia about additional security for her and her niece, since she would be a high profile target for the Death Eaters.

He was busy writing when he heard the floo activate behind him and his name being called. Wiping the frown from his face, he smiled genially as he turned in his seat. The smile became a bit more genuine when he recognized Augusta Longbottom face in the fire and he said, "Yes Augusta? How can I help you?"

The old woman was practically trembling with excitement as she said, "Albus, it's amazing, but Frank and Alice are awake and aware again!"

His jaw dropped in shock before he could control himself, but then he was moving toward the fire and asking Augusta to step back so he could come through. 'Finally, some good news!' he thought, as the fire changed color and he stepped into the flames.

 _ **Heart-stone Chamber**_

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **7:05 am**_

Harry leaned against the wall of the training room, panting as he wiped the sweat from his body with a towel that had appeared when he needed it. A part of him was still aware that this was all in his mind, but it still felt like his body had been running and dodging, casting spells and shielding for hours on end. Artus had told him that it was still early Friday morning, but it felt like he had been training for weeks on end.

The mornings started with Occlumency and Legilimency training, and Harry was really looking forward to seeing Snivelous again because he knew that the greasy bastard wouldn't be able to resist trying to read his memories. Snape would learn an extremely painful lesson and, if he was lucky, he might even survive with his sanity intact. Harry didn't really care one way or another if the man survived, to be honest. The Potions Master had made it his mission to make Harry and his friends miserable from the very start and it was time it stopped.

Artus had also spent hours training him in the rights and responsibilities of the Head of the Family, and while he was still a little uncomfortable with the idea of having kids so soon, Harry understood why it was necessary. And he wasn't even pretending to himself that he wasn't looking forward to having Narcissa and Bella and the others screaming his name as he filled their bellies. He was also more excited than he probably should be about using the various devices in the basement playroom.

Harry wasn't sure if it was something in the Family Magic that made the dominant role feel so naturally to him, or if there was another reason, but it didn't really matter. All he knew was that, from the moment the door closed behind him and Ginny and Luna, he was in complete control of the entire situation, and it felt good!

Unfortunately, he didn't have a lot of time to enjoy remembering his time with the two girls, because Artus was determined that Harry would be able to hold his own against Voldemort when the time came for them to meet again. He was actually amazed at how much he was learning about magical fighting if he had known about this before they had been lured to the Department of Mysteries things would have been very different, and maybe Sirius wouldn't have been killed. There was nothing he could do about it now, but it was another name to add to Riddle's bill, and Harry was going to collect very soon!

But first, once they were awake, he was going to make sure that all of the women were trained as well as they could be in case of an attack. Granted, Tonks would have her Auror training to help, but Harry was determined that they should all be better than they already were. He was sure that Ginny and Luna would be eager to learn, and with Umbridge gone, it might not be a bad idea to continue the DA when they got back to school. He was sure that Hermione at least would want to learn more, and some of the others as well. But that could wait, he still had to get through the training himself.

Tossing the towel aside, he kept a light grip on his wand and straightened up, his eyes scanning the room to watch for the next attack.

To his surprise, none came. Instead, Artus stepped into the middle of the room, holding his hands open in front of him and a smile on his face. "Well done Harry, you've learned everything I can teach you. Now you just have to practice to get your physical body to match what you know how to do and you'll be able to face the False Heir of Slytherin and be the one still standing at the end of it!"

But then the smile faded and Artus continued, "One thing that you will need to deal with, though, is that scar that Voldemort left behind. There is a lot of darkness in there and it matches the darkness of a locket that is here in the house. I suspect that the elf knows more about that locket than I do if it would be convinced to help you."

Harry grimaced at the thought of Kreacher, but nodded, the elf could be useful, no matter how much he wanted to mount the beasts head on the wall with its ancestors.

Artus said, "I've enjoyed the training of you Harry, as I haven't in several generations. I'm sure you will be able to lead the Family back to its rightful place, as long as you remember what I've taught you. And if you need to speak with me in the future, all you need to do is place your hand with the Head of House Ring on the Family Grimoire and I will appear."

Harry smiled, "I can't say I've enjoyed all the training, to be honest, but I do appreciate all you've done to prepare me for what I have to do. Now, what do I have to do in order to wake up?"

"Actually, you and the others should be awakening from a restful sleep in a few hours. Your body has been resting, but your mind has been active since you were brought here, and you need to rest it as well. Just close your eyes and you will drift off to the Land of Morpheus, and when you awake the others will wake as well."

With those words, the other man faded away and Harry closed his eyes and made himself relax and soon he was deeply asleep, and dreaming of flying.

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up, was that he had to piss like a racehorse. The next thing was that there was a warm weight on each arm and that his hands were resting on warm flesh. Opening his eyes, it took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was seeing clearly, even without his glasses! Looking down, he saw the naked bodies of Luna and Ginny cuddled into either side of him, and he smiled sleepily at the contented expression on their faces.

When he moved to look at them, both girls opened their eyes at the same time, and their smiles got even wider. But then they both sat up as an expression of surprise crossed their faces. Luna leaned up and kissed him briefly before saying, "Sorry Harry, gotta go pee, be right back!" Ginny repeated the kiss and slipped out of the bed, following Luna to the bathroom that was standing open at the back of the room.

Harry followed them, pleased to see that there were enough toilets for everyone because he could hear the sounds of the other women waking up as well.

Once he and the women had taken care of their urgent needs, he moved to the shower and was pleased that Luna and Ginny immediately moved to wash him without anything needed to be said. While the two were cleaning him, Harry looked at the other women and was impressed at the changes in both Bellatrix and Narcissa, who looked no older than Tonks now, although it was interesting to see that Narcissa's hair was just as black as both of her sisters now.

None of the women showed any signs of embarrassment at being nude in front of him, in fact, both Tonks and Bellatrix seemed to enjoy his eyes on them as they preened under the water. He let them enjoy their games, for now, there would be time to address their behavior after they had eaten.

Once they were clean, Harry let his two girls dry him before he got dressed. Once he was ready, he leads the women, still completely nude, up the stairs to the kitchen, where, to his surprise, Kreacher had actually cleaned up and had a full breakfast waiting for them.

After they had eaten, he wiped his face with the napkin and said, "Well then, I think we need to talk, don't you?"

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 04 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,038  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 **SPECIAL NOTE TO 'GUEST' REVIEWER:** You have raised several interesting questions in your reviews, as well as comments that truly deserve a response, but without being signed in, I can't respond. Can you please start signing your reviews, or, if you don't want to do that, send me a private message so I can answer your questions? Thanks, Red

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Mid Morning**_

Ginny sat back, smiling in satisfaction after the wonderful breakfast that Kreacher had prepared, and waited for Harry, Lord Black (and wasn't that a shock?) to start talking. She was still having a hard time believing all that she had learned since she and Luna had been brought here. She briefly wondered about her parents and decided to ask Harry if she could use Hedwig to contact them later.

She looked around the table, all of the women were smiling softly as they finished up their breakfasts, although Luna was using the last of her toast to make faces of the egg yolk on her plate. That was just Luna being Luna, and she grinned over at the girl, who looked up and blew her a kiss!

It was a bit of surprise that she and Luna had been seated on either side of Harry, and Ginny could see that Andromeda was a little unhappy about that, but she didn't really care. It was more interesting that Tonks and the other two were perfectly accepting of her and Luna being in the seats of honor. And wasn't it strange to be sitting naked in the same room with a nude Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange? Although the family bond told her that they were both Black's now, and Ginny was prepared to love them like family.

Catching Tonks' eye, Ginny felt a tingle between her legs at the look of desire in the older woman's gaze and was really looking forward to finding time to act on it. Ever since she and Luna had ended up seducing each other Ginny had been wondering about what it would be like to have sex with another girl. And remembering how Harry had enjoyed seeing her and Luna together, she was fairly sure he would want to watch her with all the other women here.

She also felt Narcissa and Bellatrix's eyes on her and Luna and was amused at the idea that she would be looking forward to enjoying sex with two women who she should, by all rights, hate with a burning passion and be looking to use her wand on. But the only thing she wanted to use her wand, for now, was to see them cumming from the vibrations! Although from the looks that Andromeda was giving her now, she might make an exception for her!

But from the way Harry is looking at the woman, she probably won't need to do anything! Ginny leaned forward in anticipation, this was going to be good!

Harry looked directly at the oldest Black sister and said, quietly, "Do you have something you'd like to say before I explain what is going to happen, Andromeda?"

Ginny could see Luna reacting to the tone of voice, as her lover sat up attentively, and across the table Tonks winced slightly, moving slightly away from her mother. The Metamorph had experienced Harry's temper more than once the previous summer and obviously didn't want to be in the blast area this time!

Andromeda was clearly either too stupid or else bull headed to notice the warning signs, although Narcissa and Bellatrix were watching with amused smiles. But the woman looked directly at Harry and said, "Well yes, Lord Black, I do. I'd like to know why you've placed these little girls in the seats of honor, when, by right, I should be sitting there, as your Senior wife?"

Harry looked slightly amused, which should have sent warning bells ringing in the stupid bitch's head, as he looked at her curiously. "Senior wife? I wasn't aware that I had decided to grant you that position. Did I forget something while I was undergoing the weeks of training as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

Andromeda blinked, apparently she was starting to realize that she was treading on dangerous ground, but she pressed on anyway. "Well, no, Lord Black, but it's only right and proper that I should be your Senior Wife, I am the oldest after all, and can guide you in leading the family."

"Oh, shite, Mum! That was the wrong thing to say,"

Tonks gasped as she moved even further from the woman. That was probably a wise decision, Ginny thought, as Harry stood, waves of power practically pouring off of him! She licked her lips suddenly, her body automatically reacting to him, and Ginny longed to slide off the chair and kneel in front of him to take him in her mouth!

Harry glared at the woman, who shrank back in confusion, and his voice was cold fire as he spoke,

"Andromeda Cassiopeia Black, you forget your place! It is my choice, as the named Heir of the previous Head of the Black Family, Sirius Orion Black, and confirmed and magically trained by the founder of our family, Artus Black. I have also been confirmed as Head of the Family Black by magic accepting me in the role. You do see the Head of Family ring on my hand, do you not?"

The woman actually started to look frightened, Ginny noted with a feeling of savage exultation! 'Good, how dare she question our Lord? She's certainly old enough to know better!'

"Yes, yes, of course, Lord Black!" Andromeda stammered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Then you know, as do all of you, that the Head of the Family is the one who makes the decisions regarding the direction of the family, and that certainly goes for choosing who will be Senior wife, and who will be relegated to the position of cum-dump! Care to guess which position you will not be filling?"

"But, My Lord? I don't understand," the woman practically whined, looking around at her sisters for support, which, based on their smirks, wasn't going to be forthcoming.

"You don't? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Nymphadora must have gotten her intelligence from her father since the family brains seemed to have skipped you! Let me put it in words so simple I'm sure you can understand. Hell, Fudge could probably understand them if I spoke slowly enough!"

Narcissa actually burst out laughing at that, before she got herself under control, "I'm sorry Lord Black, but knowing Cornelius I know how true that statement is, and found it funny."

Harry quirked a grin at her, and Narcissa relaxed before he turned his attention back to Andromeda.

"First, as things stand right now, I would be inclined to name Bella as Senior wife before you! I at least have encountered Bellatrix before, even though the circumstances were extremely unpleasant. None the less, I'm closer to any of the other women in the room than I am to you, and yet you have the effrontery to assume you deserve the seat at my right hand?"

Andromeda actually looked like she wanted to protest, but showed a bit of intelligence for once and kept her mouth shut, Ginny noted. Maybe the cow wasn't totally hopeless after all?

"Second, the only one of you who has actual, recent experience as the Lady of a Pureblood House is Narcissa, but, again, I'm not as close to her as I am to others. I'm designating her secondary to my Senior Wife, to assist in training the woman I'm choosing for that position. Will you accept the duty, Narcissa?"

Narcissa gave him a genuine smile and a nod, "Naturally, Lord Black, I would be happy to assist your Senior Wife."

Ginny sat up straighter, by the way Harry was talking it could only be her or Luna, and she wondered if Harry would choose her?

"Third, and this is nothing against the rest of you, but the woman I'm choosing to be my Senior wife took the initiative when I was reeling from a massive shock, as well as the loss of my godfather, to find a way to help me start to recover."

Turning to Luna, Harry smiled softly at the shocked blonde, and said, "Luna Selene Lovegood, would you be the Senior Wife, and help me lead the Black Family back onto the path they are meant to follow?"

Luna smiled widely, "Of course, My Lord Black, I would be honored."

Harry nodded, "Good. You, Narcissa and I can speak privately later." Turning to the others, he said, "Do any of you have any comments or concerns?" Looking at Andromeda he frowned, "Not you Andromeda, you don't get to speak. In fact, until I give you permission, you will not say another word. But don't worry, I've already got ideas of how you will be keeping your mouth occupied until then."

Ginny snickered at the look on the woman's face. She'd heard the expression 'offended as a scalded cat' before, but never thought she'd actually see it! But the look of horror on Andromeda's face perfectly fit the phrase!

None of the other women had anything to say, shaking their heads. Harry nodded, "Very good. Now, Andromeda, I believe it's time you learn your place. Stand up!"

The woman stood up, clearly frightened now, just a little too late to do her any good. At Harry's gesture, she stumbled around the table until she stood shaking before him.

He looked her over, his expression impassive until his eyes landed on the lush thatch of black curls covering the woman's pussy, and he frowned. "You are not a lady, you don't deserve to wear a lady's carpet!"

His wand was suddenly in his hand and he gestured, pulling a scream from the terrified woman as every hair between her legs was brutally ripped from her flesh, roots and all!

Ginny winced in unwilling sympathy and saw that all the other women, even Tonks who was already clean-shaven winced as well. And then Harry sprayed something from his wand and Andromeda's skin stopped bleeding, but whatever it was must have hurt like hell, because the woman shrieked again, before sobbing in pain.

She was surprised the woman was still standing, but Ginny felt the family magic keeping her upright, and knew that Andromeda's punishment was only beginning.

Harry reached out and grabbed Andromeda by the hair, forcing her head up to look at him. "Be silent, take your punishment like a Daughter of the Black or I will be forced to reconsider my decision to allow you back in the family, and throw you out, nameless and naked from the family home!"

She managed to stop her sobbing, although the tears were clearly visible in her eyes. Harry was staring deep in her eyes, before shaking his head in annoyance. "I thought that you had been trained out of such wrong-headed thinking Andromeda, Artus said that you had seemed to have absorbed his lessons. It seems he was incorrect, so it falls to me to ensure you learn properly. Get on your knees!"

Andromeda dropped down instantly, her knees hitting the hard wooden floor with a loud 'crack!', and Ginny winced, that had to hurt! But the woman didn't seem to notice as she reached out, her hands reaching for Harry's belt.

He stepped back easily, "No, Andromeda, you haven't earned the right to serve me yet, I'm not certain you deserve the pleasure of serving me so directly. No, you have other duties now. Starting with your daughter, Nymphadora, and moving to each of your sisters and then to Ginny and then finally my Senior wife, you are to use your mouth and fingers to bring each of them to at least two orgasms. If you are not successful... well, you would be advised to make sure that your betters are satisfied!'

Andromeda paled in fury, but turned and crawled over to Tonks, who spread her legs eagerly, a smile on her face.

Ginny watched the woman submissively licking her daughter, a smile on her face. Looking around, she saw that the other women were equally amused, although Harry just watched impassively. Ginny glanced over at Luna and saw that she noticed as well, and she felt a little concerned that he was closing himself off from them. Luna started to stand, and Ginny pushed back her chair as well, but Harry turned to her and gave her a smirk, and Ginny relaxed, pleased that he dropped the mask for her.

Then he turned to Luna, and his hand reached out for her, and the blonde took his hand, the tension leaving her face at the contact. Ginny could have felt a bit of jealousy that Luna was already closer to Harry than she was, but the connection between the two of them was unmistakable, and Harry was right, Ginny would have never considered taking Harry up to the seventh floor and giving him what he needed. She was beyond thrilled that it had happened, but knew she wouldn't have had the courage to actually act even if it had occurred to her.

Ginny heard Harry saying softly to Luna, "When Andromeda finishes with you, bring everybody up to the library. I've got some work to do so this family can take its place leading our world into the future."

"Of course, Harry. Shall I allow Andromeda to walk, or should she stay on her knees?"

"You can let her walk, I've got for more interesting ideas to continue her education."

Ginny felt another shiver through her body, and was very glad that she wasn't the one that was giving Harry ideas!

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **June 7**_ _ **h**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Early Evening**_

Albus looked along the table at the members of the Order, watching the expressions of each member as they absorbed the news about Frank and Alice waking up. The majority of those who were veterans of the first war were shocked and happy at the news, although Arthur and Molly's smiles were more than a little strained.

That was understandable since they still hadn't heard any word of Ginny, other than that her hand on the family clock was still showing 'home'. It was extremely perplexing, and a mystery that Albus really didn't need right now, with Harry, Nymphadora and the other Black women missing.

Turning to Severus, he said, "Severus, have you learned anything from Tom?"

The dour Potions Master scowled at the gathering, and said, "He has absolutely no idea what happened, but I'd say he was frightened, because he claimed that he could no longer feel Bellatrix through the Mark, plus he's managed to discover, somehow about the deaths of the Malfoy and Lestrange males."

There was an explosion of noise in the room as the bombshell sunk into their heads, and Albus banged his hand on the table, silencing them. "The news of those deaths is a closely held secret and not to be mentioned by any of you! I'm calling on your oaths to the Order to ensure that it is not discussed. Is that understood?"

All of them nodded, a couple looking slightly mutinous, especially the Weasley Twins, and he gave them a firm look that made them quail and nods more seriously.

Snape continued, "That made him furious, and he demanded his agents in the Ministry discover how they had been killed. I don't believe it was their deaths that angered him, as much as the loss of access to their vaults, since he was already making plans to punish all of them severely for their failure."

Molly spoke up, "That's all very interesting, Albus, but what about Harry? Has anybody heard anything from him? Ron is practically frantic with worry, we all are, is there any news?"

Albus started to shake his head when there was an interruption of a most welcome nature. Through the open window above them, a snow white owl came swooping in, dropping a letter in front of Molly, and before any of them could react, managed to fly back out the window, rapidly shrinking away in the distance.

Molly was staring at the envelope in front of her, a look of shock on her face. Albus waited for a moment or two before he said, "Molly? Are you alright?"

The woman shook her head, "Sorry, I was just surprised is all. This is Ginny's handwriting, I'd know it anywhere, and seeing Hedwig at least tells me that she's with Harry." Picking up the letter, she started reading, Arthur and the twins crowding around to read over her shoulder. When she finished, Molly looked up with a relieved smile, and started reading,

 _"Hi, Mum!_

 _Just wanted to let you know that I'm fine, Luna and I are with Harry and the others, and we are all safe and healthy. Harry says that he's sorry you were worried, it wasn't his idea to collect Luna and I so abruptly, but it's all going to work out. He said it's the way family magic works, but Luna and I are still learning, so I can't explain what he means._

 _Anyway, we are all fine, and we'll be in touch again as we get closer to finishing what we are doing. Now, I've got to wrap up, for now, Luna is anxious to borrow Hedwig and send a letter to her father. Not that I blame her, she's over the moon about chosen as Harry's Senior wife and wants to let her Daddy know._

 _Love ya all, (even the twins!)_

 _Ginny"_

Fred and George were the first to react, bursting out laughing at Ginny's comment, but the others had far more interesting reactions. Molly and Arthur were obviously relieved, as was Remus, while Severus scowled, it was easy to read that he was irritated at the focus on Harry, but that couldn't be helped. Albus had hoped that putting the two of them together would help Severus overcome his animosity by learning just how much in common the two of them had.

It was really curious that young Ginevra mentioned 'the others', could she be referring to Nymphadora and the others? And the mention of 'family magic' was it the Black family? It seemed to fit, but the idea of Harry being somewhere with Narcissa Malfoy and especially Bellatrix Lestrange was not something to fill him with happiness.

And the mention of Miss Lovegood as Senior Wife? How would Harry even know enough to understand that the role existed, let alone what it entailed? Albus had been planning to start teaching him his duties when the term started, making sure the information was presented properly, but now the opportunity seemed to be lost, and it concerned him that he didn't know whose perspective was influencing him.

Albus continued the meeting, signaling for Severus to remain behind, and soon the other members had departed. Once they were alone, he sighed, "That was unexpected news, and I'm concerned that Harry is with the missing women of the Black family, and the thought of Bellatrix and Narcissa influencing him is worrying."

Severus actually surprised him, "You might be surprised, Albus, Narcissa hid it well, but she absolutely loathes the Dark Lord, and had little affection for Lucius and his beliefs. You seem to forget that I was on decent terms with her, being in the same year group and house, and she was actually far more, moderate I believe you would call it, than other members of her family. It was only after she was forced into the marriage with Lucius that she began parroting his opinions. She may actually turn out to be a counterbalance to Bellatrix if, in fact, the boy is with them."

Albus paused, considering, "That's true, I had forgotten that the two of you were contemporaries, but we still don't know where Harry is. It seems likely that he is at one of the Black family properties, but which one?"

He trailed off, a vague memory of a screaming portrait and a troll's leg umbrella stand drifted to the front of his mind, but before he could try to understand the significance, it faded away again, leaving him even more frustrated than before.

Dismissing Severus, he went to his pensieve and tried to pull the memory back to the front of his mind, but it remained elusive. It irritated him because Albus was certain that the memory was important, but what did it mean?

 _ **St Mungo's Hospital  
Janus Thickey Ward **_

_**Same Time**_

Frank sat back tiredly, a smile on his face. He'd made it all the way down the hall and back again this time, and Alice was right beside him. They were still weak as kittens but getting stronger all the time. Sure it was difficult learning to control his body again, but damn it! It was better than being stuck in that bed all day long. He'd had years of laying around, it was time to do something!

Alice sat down beside him, her hand taking his, and she smiled, "I know, it's driving me crazy not to be out there, but that's just our Gryffindor roaring inside us. We may be lions, Frank, but a wounded antelope would bring us down now, we've got to get stronger before they let us out. You wouldn't want to rush out before you are ready and leave Neville without his father again, would you?"

He gave her an amused glare, "Reading my mind again, love? I'm still amazed at the young man our son is growing into, hearing what he's done over the years, and especially the other night makes me prouder of him than I can say. Although when we do get out of here, Algernon and I are going to have a very short, sharp conversation! How dare he do that to our son? And mother actually let him? I'm extremely disappointed in her, she knew that wanted Neville to find his own path, not be forced into being an Auror, just because we both chose that career."

Alice shook her head, "I don't think he would choose that path, no matter what your mother said, he's got my stubbornness, as well as enjoying working in the greenhouses. I wouldn't be surprised if Pomona hasn't already tried to poach him as her apprentice."

"Well, whatever he chooses, he's got my support, my mother can go eat that damned vulture for all I care! Although I suspect he'll find his way to Harry's side, which, considering how often James and I fought back to back, that wouldn't bother me at all."

Alice snorted, "You mean when the two of you weren't getting dragged into the seediest pubs in muggle London by that reprobate Sirius? Just because Lily and I managed to keep ourselves entertained doesn't mean we didn't know exactly what you three were up to. You're all just damned lucky that you never caught anything or we would have castrated the lot of you!"

He threw back his head and laughed, "Oh hell, I'd forgotten those nights! But don't worry, the only bed I want to be breaking is yours, we've got years to make up for! Maybe even give Neville a baby brother or sister in a couple of years?"

Her voice turned smoky, "That does sound like fun, and I agree, let's give Neville a few years to enjoy having his parents to himself before he has to share. Besides, even though Lily is gone, damn it, I've still got several other girlfriends who I'm sure would be thrilled to renew our acquaintance."

There was no more talking for a while, as the sounds grew muffled.

The two of them had been so exhausted by their walk up and down the hall that they'd neglected to close the room door completely behind them, and weren't aware that just outside the door stood a very embarrassed looking Neville Longbottom, although the smile of pride on his face did make a couple of people very curious. He didn't even notice, his parents were proud of him!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Library**_

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Harry smiled down at Luna who was kneeling between his legs, her head bobbing in his lap. She had walked in, a few minutes before, and told him that he'd been working too hard, and it was up to her to relax him. He had been a little annoyed, but then she pulled him from his pants, and the annoyance disappeared very quickly!

Once she had swallowed, he lifted her up onto his lap and, after casting the mouth cleaning charm, pulled her into a kiss. Luna eagerly responded, and, when the broke for air, he chuckled, "I have to say, I really enjoy your relaxation techniques. I can see needing them quite often over the next several weeks."

She laughed lightly, "Actually, the others, except for Andromeda, of course, are all eager to help you relax, but I think Andromeda is still a bit annoyed at you for using her mouth after you buggered her. She just glared at me when I mentioned coming in here. She'll learn, or she won't, it's up to her."

"What did you do to her for glaring at you? I know you wouldn't allow her to disrespect you."

"Nothing too severe forced her to kneel with her arms bound behind her while I used the crop on her tits. She was still crying when I put her in the coat closet to sleep. I locked her wand away, of course."

Harry sighed, "I worry about that woman, you'd think Bella would be the one causing problems, not the one who actually fell in love with a muggle-born. But Bella was almost pathetically eager to serve. You're right though, Andromeda will either learn, or she won't, and have to deal with the consequences. Sure, I'd love to have all six of you having my heirs, but five is just as good, and she doesn't bring anything to the family that Narcissa and Bella also bring."

Luna shrugged, dismissing the woman from consideration. "So, what were you working on, husband?"

He frowned, gesturing at the locket sitting on the desk in front of him. "This damned thing! Artus said that the magic in the locket was similar to something in my scar, and it also resembled Bella's old mark. I really don't like having that connection to Tom, and something about this locket is familiar, but I don't know what. It's bugging me trying to figure it out."

Luna looked at it with interest, frowning in thought, "Have you discussed it with Bella yet? She may not be the same woman, but I'm sure she didn't lose her memories from before. She could have some insight that would be useful." Standing, she said, "But that's enough for one night, Ginny has already gotten the bed warmed up for us, and it would be rude to keep her waiting, don't you think?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "We don't want to do that, but what about the others?"

"Oh, Tonks is sharing with Bella and Narcissa, she told me she was eager to get to know her aunts, and the three of them asked me to find out if they could all join you in bed tomorrow night?"

Harry snorted, "All three of them, that might be too much of a good thing, but I would be a poor family head if I didn't try and take care of my wives!"

"It should be quite entertaining, Tonks was already talking about a fantasy of hers where you tied her to the bed and made her service other women while you buggered her. And I have to admit, that does sound like fun, as long as you didn't think about using my mouth without cleaning it!"

Shaking his head, "I can't believe that Andromeda didn't realize it, but I always include the cleaning part of the preparation spells, there was nothing in her arse when I buggered her. And I would never enjoy your lovely arse without making sure you were completely prepared. But do Bella and Narcissa seem to have an interest in bondage as well?"

She shrugged, "Narcissa seemed intrigued by the crop, but not so much the bondage, Bella just wants your attention, she's open-minded enough now to get pleasure out of anything you wanted to do. Tonks is the one who enjoys bondage as much as Ginny and I do."

"Well then, I better make sure that all the equipment in the playroom downstairs is ready in the morning. But now, my wife, let's go entertain the lovely Ginny."

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 05 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,106  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 **SPECIAL NOTE TO 'GUEST' REVIEWER "Weary Curmudgeon"** : You have raised several interesting questions in your reviews, as well as comments that truly deserve a response, but without being signed in, I can't respond. Can you please start signing your reviews, or, if you don't want to do that, send me a private message so I can answer your questions? Thanks, Red

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Master Bedroom**_

 _ **Friday, June 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Late Evening**_

Ginny had been released from her bonds and had stumbled to her room to sleep, refusing the offer to stay with him and Luna, but thanking them both for an amazing experience. She had been extremely enthusiastic when he and Luna had taken her front and back, begging them to take her harder! When the three of them were relaxing for another round, Ginny had mentioned how much she was looking forward to finding herself in Bella and Narcissa's bed, although she smirked and said that she was really tempted to just walk up to Tonks and push the woman to her knees in the kitchen!

That was enough to get Harry and Luna worked up again, and soon Ginny was far too busy to talk for a good long while. But Ginny kissed the two of them and said she needed some sleep. Once the door closed behind her, he rolled over and put his arm around Luna pulling her close. Leaning down to press a kiss on her upturned lips, the two of them were soon sound asleep.

 _ **Harry's Dream**_

 _ **Shortly Afterward**_

Harry opened his eyes, he'd heard something, but what was it? He frowned, Luna wasn't pressed against him the way she should be, in fact, he wasn't in his bed. The room was almost completely dark, but looking down he could see a smile seam of light coming under the door. Something about this was far too familiar, and he fumbled for his wand, but couldn't find it. He was reaching around, trying to find his wand, but his hand bumped against a shelf that shouldn't be there! With slowly mounting horror he raised his hand above his head, and his fingers brushed the underside of a set of wooden steps that he knew far too well!

Falling back on the cot that was his bed, Harry started shaking his head in disbelief, 'No! No, I'm not at the Dursley's, I'm never going back there! This must be a nightmare, it's can't be real!' He was trying to pinch himself, but suddenly his stomach growled loudly and he felt weak from hunger, unable to raise his hand to do anything.

The darkness was broken when a quiet voice said "Lumos" and he blinked against the brightness in the cupboard. The light dimmed enough that he could see, and his mouth went dry as he realized who he was looking at. There was another Harry Potter in the cupboard, skinny and malnourished, his clothing Dudley's cast-offs, and tape holding his black frame glasses together. "Yes, Lord Black, it's me, Harry Potter. You know, the man you used to be before you let the magic of the Blacks' take you over? You know what it's like being treated like a slave, locked in a cupboard to sleep, beaten for reasons you don't understand! Why in the hell would you do the same thing to Andromeda?"

He stammered, "I, I had to punish her! She went against the Head of the Family, that can't be tolerated, you know that!"

Harry looked at him with disgust in his expression. "Merlin, listen to yourself! Talking about punishing someone for disagreeing with you? Why didn't you try to talk to her first? Didn't you even consider that you were acting out of character?" He shook his head, "No, you were just loving the fact that you had power over somebody, and the Blacks' always use their power, is that it? Isn't it enough that you have power over Ginny and Luna? The two of them were willing to kill or die for you already, and that was before you had sex with them! There was no need to punish Andromeda just to demonstrate your power, the others already recognized it."

The light went out, and Harry was alone in the darkness, although now he could hear Luna's voice whimpering beside him, it sounded like she was having a nightmare as well. Pushing himself up, he reached for his wand, relieved to find it where it was supposed to be, and he cast a calming charm on Luna. His Senior wife's expression smoothed out, but her eyes flashed open, tears welling in her silver-gray eyes, and she whispered, "Oh, Merlin! What have we done to that poor woman?"

Harry held her tight, and softly said, "I know, love, I know, but we are going to try and fix that, starting now!"

"Kreacher!" Harry called, and the elf appeared instantly. "Prepare a bath, using Mistress Andromeda's favorite oils and salts. We will be bringing her in shortly, and taking care of her needs. When you finish, prepare to make a meal of her favorites. I don't know yet if she will want to eat or not."

The elf bowed obediently, "Yes, Lord Black, it will be done," before disappearing.

Getting out of bed, Harry found a robe that would fit Andromeda and took the woman's wand from Luna. The two of them wrapped night robes around their bodies and Harry moved toward the cupboard. Unlocking it quickly, he grimaced at the sight of the whimpering woman, and softly said, "Andromeda? Please, come out, it's over, you won't be hurt again. Let us help you, please?"

The woman turned toward him in shock, and he winced at the fear in her eyes. 'Damn it, Potter, you've really fucked up, now you need to fix this!'

"I'm sorry, Andromeda, Luna and I treated you badly, but it won't happen again. I've got Kreacher preparing a bath for you, will you come with us and let me explain? You will be sleeping in a bed tonight, don't worry."

Hesitantly Andromeda nodded and crawled toward them, and Luna gasped when she saw the ugly bruises on the woman's breasts. His Senior wife had tears in her eyes, and Harry said, "Will you let me heal you, Andromeda? It will at least make the pain go away."

A little more confidently, she nodded, and Harry cast 'episkey' on the welts that were still showing on her skin. Andromeda sighed with relief as the skin healed and the bruising faded, and let them help her to her feet. She leaned on them, her legs clearly bothering her from being in such a cramped position.

When they reached the bathroom, Harry said, "Do you want Kreacher to make you something to eat? I know this has been a horrible experience for you, but it's over now."

Andromeda looked at him suspiciously but nodded when he mentioned eating, punctuated by her stomach rumbling. Turning to Kreacher, he said, "Prepare a light meal of Mistress Andromeda's favorites and keep them warm, make up a plate for Lady Black and myself as well."

The elf nodded respectfully and popped away.

Luna stripped out of her robe and stepped into the tub, helping Andromeda to lower herself down. As Andromeda started to relax, Luna picked up the sponge and started washing the woman silently.

Once Andromeda was soaking in the water, the strain easing from her face, she looked up at him calmly, "You asked me to let you explain, Lord Black, I'm listening."

Harry said, "The only explanation I can offer, for myself and Lady Black, is that we were overwhelmed by the family magic. You and your sisters were raised with it, and so was Tonks, to a lesser extent, so you didn't experience the changes in outlook that Luna and I did.

"I was raised as a muggle and had no idea I was a wizard until I was 11 years old. And Luna, Lady Black, has basically raised herself since her mother died when she was nine years old. Neither of us had any idea of the changes in our personality that would happen. If we weren't overwhelmed by our training, what happened at breakfast would never have happened."

She raised an eyebrow, the fear disappearing from her gaze, and he continued, "I'm not going to go into a lot of detail about how I was raised, because I don't like to think about it, but it's taught me to keep a tighter grip on my temper." He gave a wry grin, "Not that it always works, but I do try. When you asked your question, and, it was more than a little impertinent, I would have told you that I had my reasons, and explained them.

"Andromeda, I don't know why you automatically assumed I would offer you the position since I don't know you at all. But if I had been in true control of myself, I wouldn't have lost my temper and had you punished the way you were, and now that my natural personality is asserting itself again, I don't intend to allow what happened earlier to happen again."

"And the sexual activities, Lord Black? Will you continue to expect me to participate in these degrading activities?"

Harry didn't hesitate, "Yes I will, but not before you and I work to find out exactly where you are getting these ideas about proper and improper behavior. You received the same training that the others did when you were asleep, and all of them are eager to participate in whatever I desire. And none of my desires are truly unusual, they are things that married couples do without even thinking about it. So why do you find it so strange that a woman should be able to enjoy sexual contact?"

He really did want to know the answer to that question, because even Ginny, a girl raised by the biggest prude he'd ever encountered, greatly enjoyed anything sexual they did.

She looked at him, her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but then she got a puzzled look on her face and closed her mouth again, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know, Lord Black. I remember the training, and how it was showing that sexual pleasure was normal, but I also hear a voice countering the training, pounding in my ears that a lady doesn't do those things! That sexual coupling is for the purpose of getting pregnant, and nothing else! It seems I've felt this way for as long as I can remember, and I don't know why." Her voice was plaintive by the end, and Harry gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Andromeda, we'll find out what is causing this belief, but in the meantime, I won't have you participating. The time will come when you willingly enjoy yourself, and we can wait."

Luna actually giggled as she helped the woman to her feet and rinsed her, "Don't worry, Andromeda, the rest of us enjoy sex with our husband far too much to let him feel deprived. And soon you'll enjoy it just as much as we do!" She looked up at the woman seriously, "Ordinarily, I'd use my mouth on you to apologize for what I did, but you wouldn't enjoy it yet, so I won't. But, Kreacher should be ready for you to eat now, so let us get dried off and head downstairs."

Andromeda nodded absently and allowed Luna to dry her and wrap the robe around her. She was extremely quiet during the meal but did nod in response to questions he or Luna asked. She also seemed to really enjoy the meal, to the point that Harry had Kreacher refill her plate. Thinking about it, it made sense, the breakfast had been several hours ago, and she probably hadn't been in the mood to eat dinner or supper, with the treatment they had given her.

Harry didn't say anything, just let her eat, and, when she was finished, he had Luna help her up to the bedroom set aside for her.

When Luna came back to bed, she was still shaken, and he held her close until they fell asleep.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Voldemort was doing his best to keep his temper under control, but it wasn't easy. His spies in the Ministry still had no idea just what had caused the deaths of Lucius or the Lestrange Brothers, just that they had collapsed in their cells and were dead before anybody could reach them. And with the Malfoy child dead, there was no one who could access the vaults to provide him with the gold that he needed to bribe the Giants!

And where in the hell was Bellatrix? She had disappeared that night, and he couldn't contact her through her mark, which meant that she was probably dead, which was unthinkable! He'd put Severus to work trying to locate her, but he was reporting the failure as well. It had been so tempting to curse the man, to show him how Lord Voldemort rewarded failure, but he had stilled his hand. The man's skills with potions were still needed, and the temporary satisfaction of cursing him wouldn't make up for the damage it would do to the potion master's skills.

He had even attempted to, cautiously, probe the connection between him and Potter, only to find him engaged in sex with two of the girls who'd accompanied him to the Ministry. And while he did appreciate that the two girls were attractive, he wasn't able to discover anything of interest, so he withdrew from the boy's mind.

Scowling, he looked down at the copy of the Daily Prophet, and beneath the headline about Fudge being bounced from office, which was unfortunate, his willful blindness had been useful, there was a huge article about the Longbottom's awakening from the spell damage the Bella and the others had done. The article was singing their praises, pointing out how they had been instrumental in fighting him during the first war, and how the Aurors were far more motivated now that the word of their revival had spread through the ranks. It was unacceptable! The sheep thought that they stood a chance of resisting him? They allowed themselves to feel hope, did they? Well, perhaps it was time to move openly and show them the folly of such a belief?

Unfortunately, the Longbottom's were too well protected at the moment, but, the Bones woman? She had been making statements about opposing him, and rumors were flying that she would likely be the next Minister. She was often seen in public, could she be a suitable example? Something to consider as he regained his strength from whatever Potter had done to him.

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **Friday, June 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **Late Evening**_

Ron sat at the desk in his room, writing to Hermione to let her know what had happened that night. He knew that she was just as worried about Harry as he was, but hearing from Ginny did make him feel better. He made sure to tell Hermione everything that he knew about, even about Neville's folks, which was some good news that he was happy to share.

He tried to be upbeat about Ginny and Luna both being with Harry, but the impression he got was that both of them were having sex with his best mate made him uncomfortable. Not so much Ginny, he was well aware that his sister would happily have dropped her knickers for Harry at any time after the Bloody Chamber, and he really liked the idea of his best mate being his brother-in-law. But the fact that Luna was with them bothered him for reasons he couldn't explain. It wasn't that he was interested in the girl, she was way too strange for him to want to spend any time with, but if she were having sex with Harry, and Ginny was there, was she having sex with Ginny too?

Ron really didn't want to think about that, even though he still treasured the memory of the night he had followed the twins out of the dorm and saw them with all three chasers, and the chasers were touching each other! His mum and dad had always seemed to sneer at women who did things like that, even though he didn't understand why they would sometimes look at each other and laugh, it was so confusing!

He tried to push the thoughts aside, but he couldn't help but think about Hermione, and if she was interested in having sex? He knew that she was still annoyed at him, and, when he thought about it, she had a reason to be, but maybe, with Harry truly taken, she might be willing to give him another chance?

It was strange, he'd never really thought about before the night in the Ministry when those brain things attacked him. But ever since, he'd been thinking clearer and understanding how he hurt people without meaning to. He mentioned that in the letter he was writing, and managed a sincere apology for hurting her feelings, especially at the Yule Ball.

The rest of the letter was a lot easier to write, just telling about how his parents had reacted to Fred and George dropping out of Hogwarts, and how his mum and dad had been torn about he and Ginny fighting the Death Eaters. He also wrote down a couple of funny stories that Sirius had told him over the holidays, hoping they would bring a smile to Hermione's face. He knew that she really didn't care for what the Marauders called 'pranks', but the stories he told her had them embarrassing themselves, not somebody else, so they should be alright.

Finishing up, he signed the letter and gave it to Pig, who was bouncing around on his perch like a Creevey on an overdose of Sugar Quills. The little owl flew around the room and bounced off the wall before making his way out the window and on his way to Crawley.

Ron watched the owl until it was out of sight before changing and getting into bed. He had several enjoyable dreams featuring Hermione and a few that had her and Lavender together which he really enjoyed, and he was quite annoyed the next morning when the details faded away.

 _ **St Mungo's**_

 _ **Saturday, June 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **8:00 am**_

Frank was sitting up in bed, his breakfast tray set aside as he scowled at the Prophet from the night before. "Is that idiot trying to paint a bullseye on us? The way he's talking, it's like he expects us to leap out of our bed and join Harry Potter taking the battle to Voldemort! Sure, neither of us are going to be sitting back when there's work to be done, but a concussed niffler could get the better of us right now!"

Alice shook her head, "And you know that he's going to take that as a challenge to his power and try something against us. I'm just worried that the healers and patients won't be able to defend themselves if he attacks the hospital. And Amelia doesn't have enough Aurors to repel an attack if it's big enough."

Amelia Bones stepped through the open door, "And that's why the two of you are going to be discharged this afternoon, with all the publicity we can arrange. I've already torn the reporter and his editor into tiny pieces for the articles, but what's done is done. The word is going out that you are going to be continuing your recovery at Longbottom Lodge, with a mention of how powerful the wards are. Hopefully, that will deter him from attacking St Mungo's."

Frank raised an eyebrow at her, and Alice was grinning knowingly, Amelia had left the door open and spoke loud enough to carry down the hall. She then shut the door behind her and started putting up privacy spells. When she seemed satisfied, Frank grinned, "Nice and subtle, Amelia, I'm sure only 10 or 15 people will be contacting the Prophet with the news in the next few minutes. But we aren't going to the Lodge, are we?"

Amelia shook her head, "Not hardly, you two, Augusta and Neville will be staying with Susan and me at the Ossuary, behind the Bones War Wards, which, no offense Frank, are a lot more powerful and better maintained than the wards on the Lodge. Of course, I'm sure that Neville will be thrilled that Hannah is going to be spending a lot of time with Susan as well."

When Frank looked confused at the mention of Hannah, Alice giggled, "You didn't know? I guess you were dozing when Neville mentioned her, but he was blushing worse than James did when he first noticed Lily! Although, from what Amelia told me, Hannah is far more receptive that Lily was in the beginning."

Frank smiled, "Sort of like how I reacted when I met you, then?"

Amelia chuckled, "And from what I remember hearing about your time in school, I'd say that Hannah is just as close to Susan as you and Lily were, so Neville is going to be in for an interesting Summer!"

Alice looked at the woman speculatively, "You don't seem too unhappy with the idea that Susan and Hannah are together, does that mean you're open to variety as well?"

The older woman shrugged, "To steal a phrase I heard a couple of years ago, 'sometimes I like sausage, sometimes I'm in the mood for a taco'"

Alice shared a glance with Frank, who grinned in return, he knew where his devious, and randy, wife was going with this and wanted to watch it play out.

With an almost predatory smile, Alice said, "You know, with Frank and I, you can have both at the same time. It won't be the first time that we've shared a woman, and we both like and trust you. So, are you interested?"

Amelia smirked, "Why do you think I made sure you and your husband were in the same wing that I'm in? On the other end of the house from Neville and the girls."

It was a good thing that Neville hadn't arrived until they had opened the door again because the conversation would have had him collapsing from embarrassment.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Library**_

 _ **Saturday, June 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996**_

 _ **9:00 am**_

Bella was more than a little nervous when Lord Black summoned her to the library after breakfast. He'd been unusually subdued while they ate, and it hadn't escaped her notice that Andromeda was actually wearing a robe when she came to the table, unlike the rest of the ladies who were still nude. __She had noticed that the Senior Wife had also seemed subdued, but Ginevra didn't seem to know what was going on, and she had shared a bed with the two of them the night before, the lucky bitch!

At least Andromeda seemed to be in a more accepting mood, even smiling slightly when Tonks made a comment about looking forward to enjoying Lord Black's attention that night. Lord Black had managed to smirk, and said she might not have to wait that long, he was thinking about having her for the pudding course at lunch!

Lady Luna looked up at that, and grinned, asking if Lord Black wanted to teach the woman who 'Lucky Pierre' was? Bella had snorted, well aware of what the phrase referred to, but surprisingly so did Narcissa! She had shared a glance with her sister, and Bella had a feeling that the two of them might be getting the same experience that night! Not that she had any objections, she and Cissa had played together a few times while they were in school, when Rodolphus and Lucius had gotten too annoying.

But that didn't explain why Lord Black wanted to speak to her privately, and she only hoped that it wasn't about what she had done to Sirius in her old life.

Fortunately, he smiled when she knocked on the door and waved her in. There was a strange looking locket sitting on the desk, and it felt familiar somehow, in an unsettling way.

He was watching her and must have noticed her reaction, because he said, "It feels familiar to you too, doesn't it? It feels the same way that the curse scar feels when I'm near your former master, and that's why I wanted to talk to you. Have you encountered anything like this before?"

She frowned in thought, remembering what she'd been told when she was sleeping, and suddenly she remembered! "Yes Lord Black!" she said excitedly, "My former master entrusted me with a goblet, told me to keep it safe, and it felt like that locket! It's still in my vault in Gringotts unless the Dark Lord had Rodolphus or his idiot brother remove it when I vanished."

Lord Black shook his head, "He didn't, and now he can't. Tom doesn't know it, but I've gotten a lot better at using our connection than he is, and I looked into his thoughts this morning. It seems that you and Narcissa are both widows, sometime after the two of you disappeared, both Lestrange brothers, Lucius, as well as Draco Malfoy, were all found dead of unknown causes. He was not happy about that, at all, and even more unhappy that somehow, Frank and Alice Longbottom woke up from the comatose state they'd been in for so many years."

She gasped, and he looked at her sharply, "What? Why did you react like that?"

Bella laughed, "Apparently I'm dead as well, at least Bellatrix Lestrange is dead, the spell that was used on the Longbottom's wasn't the unforgivable, because we knew that the Ministry had actually managed to put a trace on the word 'crucio'. The spell was a Lestrange family spell that had the same effect, and it would only break if the person who cast the spell released it, or the entire family of the caster was dead. They didn't want anybody to recover and describe the spell, you see."

Lord Black quirked a grin at her, "Well, that's interesting, and I must say, you are looking extremely sexy for a dead woman Bella, but we can discuss what I'd like to do to you later. Business before buggery, sadly."

She flushed as she pictured him bending her over the desk and claiming her, and just barely managed to bite back a moan. Bella really wanted to give herself to Lord Black, and the idea of him plundering her arse got her more than a little wet! It was all she could do not to spread her legs and slip her fingers into her pussy, to get some relief, but she somehow knew that he wouldn't approve.

Focusing her attention on Lord Black, she muttered an apology, and he just grinned, "I know, I'm looking forward to it just as much, but, we need to figure out a way to get you to Gringotts and find out what your status is with them."

With difficulty, Bella focused on the question and was soon making suggestions.

The conversation lasted until it was nearly time for lunch, but they did have a decent plan, on parchment anyway.

 _ **After Lunch**_

Harry and Luna were sitting in the library when Andromeda knocked on the door. Luna moved to let her in, and the oldest sister walked in hesitantly. Harry didn't say anything about the fact she was still wearing her robes, he'd actually expected it. At least she wasn't looking at him or Luna with fear or hatred in her eyes, which was an improvement over the day before.

She'd looked a bit uncomfortable when he'd taken Tonks on the dining room table, especially when Bella had climbed up and let the metamorph use her mouth to lick her. Fortunately, she'd managed to restrain any comments, which got an approving nod from him.

When Andromeda had taken a seat, he looked at her calmly, "I know you've been thinking about our conversation all morning, have you reached any conclusions about where these attitudes about sex are coming from?"

She shook her head, a perplexed expression on her face, "I'm sorry, Lord Black, but as far as I can remember, I've always felt this way."

"That really doesn't surprise me. I have a feeling that whatever was done to you, it was impressed so deep into your memory that it just became a part of you. What I'm going to ask you to do, is drink this potion," He lifted the vial from his desk, "it's a strong calming potion that will actually put you into a light doze, and allow me to try and find the source of the problem. Will you allow me to legilimens you?"

"Of course, Lord Black," she said, lifting the potion to her lips. When she finished and put the vial down on the desk, he watched as she leaned back in the chair, completely relaxed. When her eyes were only half open and he could see a slight glaze covering them, he moved around the desk and raised his wand.

"Legilimens!"

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 06 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,147  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place  
Library  
Saturday, June 8th, 1996  
2:00 pm **_

"Legilimens," Harry cast the spell as he gazed into Andromeda's eyes, and slipped into her memories easily. She didn't have anything in the way of shields, which surprised him, considering the emphasis Artus had placed on protecting the mind. He would have expected her parents would have made sure she learned Occlumency from an early age.

He winced as he encountered her memories of his punishment, and Luna's, glad that she had accepted their explanations. It was something that neither he or Luna were happy about, and were determined not to let the magic overwhelm them that way again!

Going deeper, he watched as her husband walked out, and the relief Andromeda's felt that she wouldn't have to endure his appetites any longer. He paused, because it seemed like he was hearing a distant echo of a familiar voice, saying that it was disgusting what he wanted, that he should have been trying to give her another child! He remembered hearing that Andromeda had spent a lot of time with Walburga Black as a child, and hearing the hateful woman's voice would make sense of her attitude. He couldn't imagine anyone getting pleasure out of sex with that hag!

Following the voice further into Andromeda's memories, he ignored the other scenes in her life, if it was important they could come back to it, but he didn't want to invade her privacy any more than he absolutely had to.

He finally found the source of the voice, and stopped, watching as Walburga was teaching Andromeda about the role of the Senior wife, how she had taken control of the family from her husband, because he only thought about slaking his lusts on her body, and how she had refused to do anything so disgusting after she provided him with his two sons. There were plenty of mudbloods and whores he could degrade if he really wanted to, she had done her duty to the family!

He could tell that Andromeda really didn't understand what her Aunt was talking about, the girl wasn't more than six or seven! She had no idea what sex was, or what lust was, they were just words. But the woman kept repeating herself in every memory, while she doted on the girl in all other respects, so her words embedded themselves deep in Andromeda's mind, so deep she'd forgotten about them. That is, she'd forgotten them until her first night with Ted when she had to force herself to overcome her automatic revulsion at the idea of taking him in her mouth!

He could hear Walpurga's voice in Andromeda's mind as she sucked him, telling her that she should endure his filthy demands until he got her pregnant, then she never had to allow him to touch her again.

Harry could see Ted's hurt and confusion at the disgust she was showing and realized that the marriage probably died right then and there. He shook his head sadly, it was a real shame, but he couldn't do anything about it since the man seemed to have disappeared after the divorce.

He paused, considering his next steps. He could obliviate Andromeda of the memories, but he didn't want to risk removing more than he'd intended. But, what he could do...

Searching his memories of his training, he found what he was looking for and pulled the information to the front of his mind before going back to the very first memories of Walpurga teaching the little girl.

When he arrived, he pointed his wand at the memory of the old woman only to freeze in shock as she whirled around, her own wand in her hand. "Who are you and what are you doing here, boy?" She demanded, the tip of her wand already starting to glow green.

He glared at her, "I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Black," he held up his hand to show her the ring, "The Head of the Black Family, and I'm here to correct the damage you did to a member of my family!"

She sneered at him, "You? You're just a boy, your balls probably haven't even dropped yet! Why would Arcturus name a little shit like you as Head of the Family?"

"Arcturus is dead, as are you, your husband and both of your sons. It was your older son, Sirius, my godfather who named me the Head of the Family, and the family magic has confirmed that decision, otherwise, I would not be wearing this ring. Now I order you, lower your wand immediately, you've done enough damage to the Family as it is!"

She stared at him, "No! No! You're lying, there's no way that Sirius would go against my wishes, you aren't even a true Black, I remember the Potter name now, they were those weaklings who refused to support our goals! Be gone child, you have no authority or control over me!"

"Oh, I don't, do I? Well then, I guess I can't be doing this!" In a flash the woman was frozen, her wand dropping from her hand and clattering on the floor, while Andromeda sat unmoving, completely unaware that anything was going on. With a gesture, the woman started to remove her robes until she was standing there naked in front of him. Conversationally he said, "I could do anything to you, I could transport you naked to the worst brothel in Knockturn Alley and force you to service goblins and half-breeds for the rest of your existence, but I won't, it wouldn't serve any purpose, you believe so strongly that you are right you wouldn't learn." With another gesture, the woman was completely dressed again, and he said, "What I will do, though, is banish you. Walpurga Morganna Selwin, you are no longer a member of the Family Black! Your name and all your works will be removed from the annals of our Family, and no female child will be permitted the name Walpurga from now until magic itself fails. Now, You are Banished!"

With a despairing wail, the woman in the memory was pulled away, a hole opening in the wall behind her and she was dragged through it, the hole sealing itself behind her.

He looked around and the room was already looking brighter, and he was about to withdraw, when Andromeda sat up with a start and looked at him in confusion. "What happened? Where's Aunt Walpurga? And who are you?"

Thinking quickly, Harry put a reassuring smile on his face, "I'm Harry, and I'm the new Head of the Family. You'll meet me again later, and we are going to be very good friends. But I'm afraid that magic called your Aunt away, she was needed to do something else, and she won't be back. But you don't need to worry about that, this will soon fade away like a dream. He touched her gently on the head, and the memory of Andromeda fell asleep, and he watched as a much younger looking Kreacher came in and gently carried the girl up to her bed.

Pulling back, he was in his own body when Andromeda woke up and smiled at him, "Thank you, Lord Black, I was watching as you confronted my Aunt, and memories of her voice are gone!" Standing up, she said, "Could you please ask Lady Black to join us? I feel a tremendous need to make amends to both of you."

Sending an Adfero, Luna walked through the door a few moments later, just as naked as she usually was, "Yes, my Husband?"

"We've discovered the source of Andromeda's difficulties and removed them. Now she feels a need to make amends."

Luna smiled happily, "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll be much happier now, Andromeda."

Andromeda slipped off her robes and knelt down in front of her, "I'm already much happier, Lady Black, and I'd like to show you just how much if you will permit me?"

Luna looked over at him with a grin, and said, "Of course you may, Andromeda, and welcome to the family!"

It was nearly three hours later that the three of them left the room in search of dinner, and Andromeda left her robes laying on the floor.

 _ **Later that Evening**_

Bella waited anxiously as Harry signed the letter, and sealed it with his ring, before handing it to Kreacher to take to Gringotts.

Sitting back in his seat, he said "Well, that's done. The Black Account Manager should contact me in the next day or so to arrange the meeting, and we can get that obscenity out of the vaults. With the research your sisters and the others are doing, we will hopefully be able to destroy your former master before the end of the Summer."

"I hope so Lord Black, even now, remembering the thing he twisted me into makes me feel sick. I don't know how I can face the public, even if they don't try to kill me the first time I step out the door!"

He nodded, "I understand, and I've been thinking about you and Narcissa's situation, since the Ministry and Gringotts both consider you dead we'll have some work to do. But we've got time to figure out a solution. Unfortunately, there is the more unpleasant business that needs to be dealt with now. Even though you were not truly in control of your actions, you were still directly responsible for the death of the previous Head of the Family, and the Family Magic requires your punishment."

She fell back in her seat, suddenly feeling weak as her blood turned to ice in her veins. But he continued speaking, and she felt a tiny glimmer of hope flame inside her.

"However, I'm in control of the Family Magic, and I'm taking into account the circumstances, so the punishment will not be as severe as it could be. It will still be painful, I won't lie to you, but after it's over, you will be forgiven, your crime expunged from the Family records. Do you understand?"

She bowed her head submissively, "Yes Lord Black, I understand, and will submit to your will."

"Very good. Now, stand up, there's no sense in putting it off. Within an hour you will be soaking in the bath and taking a pleasant dreams potion so you can recover."

On shaking legs she followed Lord Black out of his office, waiting as he summoned Lady Black to join them, and almost fainting in relief when he stopped at the bathroom and told her to relieve herself before they continued. She'd been afraid that she was going to soil herself in fright, and was grateful he would spare her that humiliation. Bella had known from the moment she'd woken up that she would have to pay for what the older version had done, but she'd made an effort not to think about it. But at least it would be over soon, and she would endure, she was a Daughter of the Black and would face her punishment with as much dignity as she could muster.

Lady Black surprised her, when Lord Black explained what was happening, she actually looked at her with sympathy and kissed her softly, "Don't worry, I'll be there to support you, I know you aren't responsible, and so does Lord Black, but this is something that has to be done."

Bella managed a weak smile, "I know, My Lady, and thank you for being there. I'm just so scared about what he's going to be forced to do to me!"

Lady Black nodded, "After what the magic forced him to do to Andromeda, I can understand that. But we are both in much better control of the Family Magic now."

Lord Black led them down into the basement of the house, past the door that held the heart stone, stopping at a large wooden door. Lord Black tapped it with his ring, and the door opened, lights coming up as he walked inside.

Bella cringed at the sight of the rack, and the burning coals in the brazier. She prayed that he wasn't going to burn her, like all witches, she had an atavistic terror of being burned. Fortunately, he walked passed the coals, stopping at the two wooden posts that were standing about five feet apart. When he gestured for her to come forward, she understood what her punishment was going to be, and bit back a sob. She was in a daze as her arms were stretched and her wrists were cuffed to the posts, and then he and Lady Black pulled her legs apart and the cuffs were put around her ankles.

She saw the sadness in Lord Black's eyes as he held up the handle of the whip to her lips, and she kissed it, knowing what was required of her. In a shaking voice, she managed to whisper, "Thank you for my punishment, Lord Black, I understand my offense and accept your judgment."

With the ritual acceptance of her punishment finished, she closed her eyes, waiting for it to start. But then she felt a spell hit her, and she opened her eyes in shock as her entire body felt numb! The relief she felt almost made her collapse in the bonds, but she swore she would express her appreciation to Lady Black as soon as she was able!

The first strike of the whip landed on her back, and she grunted, it still hurt like hell, but not the flaming agony she'd been expecting. She lost count of how many times the whip landed on her back and legs, but she did cry out when it landed directly on her tits and shrieked when the lash hit her pussy! No amount of numbing would stop that from hurting!

But then it was over, and they were letting her out of the cuffs, and both of them were casting healing spells on her. Lord Black helped her drink some juice, which eased her throat from the screaming, and then they were carrying her up to the bath, and she was soaking in the soothing water, the pain fading even in her memories.

Lady Black helped her out of the bath and dried her, letting Bella lean on her as she stumbled to her room, and lifted her onto the bed. Bella drank the light pink potion that Lady Black said would give her pleasant dreams, and soon was falling into a drowse.

She vaguely noticed the soft lips pressed against her forehead, but dreams were calling for her, and she closed her eyes, sleep welcoming her into its arms.

Luna hurried from Bella's bedroom back into the bathroom, where Harry was crouched over the toilet, the sound of his wracking sobs echoing throughout the room. Closing and silencing the door, she knelt down beside him, her arms wrapped around him as he cried. "It's okay Harry, it's done, you didn't lose control and you'll never have to do it again. You kept control of the magic, it didn't make you hurt her that badly, you did well, I love you, we all love you, it's okay Harry, it's okay." She kept talking softly until the sobs ceased, and he turned to her, tears still running down his cheeks.

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers, and she lowered her shields, letting him see her love for him, and he relaxed, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling to the sink. Pouring a glass of water, he gulped it down, before splashing water on his face. Giving her a weak grin, he said, "Can you cast the mouth-freshening charm? I'm still feeling too shaky and might cast it up my nose, and don't want to think about what that would do."

She grinned lightly, glad her husband managed to keep a bit of his sense of humor. Casting the charm, he smacked his lips, "Ah, that's better. I would have hated to try and sleep with vomit breath." He grimaced, "Can you make my apologies to Tonks and Narcissa? I'm really not up for much of anything tonight, and just want to hold you in my arms as I sleep. I'll try and make up to them tomorrow."

Luna nodded, "Of course, do you want me to explain what happened? I think they need to know what has you and I so upset."

He considered for a few seconds, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess they do, otherwise they'll just wonder why Bella was so nervous and if they need to worry about the same treatment, especially after Andi..."

She grimaced, that was such a mess, but at least with the ghost of Walpurga gone, Andromeda was just as randy and uninhibited as all the rest, as she'd proved that afternoon, sucking Harry after he'd buggered both of them, and orgasming several times while doing it!

Once she got him into bed, she kissed him and left the room. All the others were in the Library, still searching for information on how Tom had kept himself from dying. They looked up when she came in and closed the door. Ginny started to say something but closed her mouth when she got a good look at Luna's face.

"Harry asked me to apologize to Narcissa and Tonks, he's not feeling up to doing anything tonight, he's already gone to bed to try and sleep. We had to punish Bella tonight for what Bellatrix Lestrange did to Sirius. Neither of us wanted to, we understand it wasn't really Bella who was responsible, but the Family Magic required it, because Bellatrix did cause the death of the former Head of the Family."

Narcissa and Andromeda both paled, and Tonks grimaced, but Luna continued. Fortunately, unlike what happened with Andi, we were both in control of the Family Magic, so the punishment wasn't as bad as it could have been." She gave them a brief description of what they had done, including how (at Harry's direction) she'd cast the numbing charm on Bella, and how they had healed and soothed her after it was over.

When she finished, the four women all looked relieved, and Tonks said, "Hell, after that I'm surprised he's even functioning. That had to tear him up as much as it hurt Bella. Is he going to be alright?"

Luna sighed, "We're both going to have nightmares tonight, but he asked to hold me in his arms tonight, hopefully, we can keep each other's bad dreams at bay. But, don't be surprised if neither of us is at our best in the morning, okay? I'm going to join our husband. Good night."

When she got back to the master bedroom, Harry was already dozing restlessly, and she slipped into bed, putting her arms around him, and smiled sadly when he immediately turned and pulled her close, the strain leaving his face. She mentally cursed what the magic had forced them to do, and the tears she'd been holding back for so long finally ran silently down her cheeks.

It was a very rough night for both of them.

 _ **Gringotts Bank**_

 _ **Bloodaxe's Office**_

 _ **Approximately the Same Time**_

Bloodaxe looked up from his ledgers, much healthier with the additions of the Malfoy and Lestrange gold, as the chime alerted him to a communication from his client. Reading through it, he gave a grunt, at least the walking roast was sensible enough to approach things properly, actually requesting an appointment to go over the status of the accounts, instead of waiting for Gringotts to contact him.

His eyes narrowed when he got to the part about suspecting the Lestrange's had stored forbidden magic items in their vault, and requested that the fines be taken from the Lestrange vault since they were the ones who placed the items there. And with the entire family dead, there would be no-one to complain. Bloodaxe snorted, the roast actually had a sense of humor! This might actually be entertaining for a change.

Writing a note to have the Lestrange vault, as well as the property in the dowry that was reclaimed examined for any forbidden magic, as well as the fees for the search charged to the Lestrange account, he sent it to the curse breaking team. Goldeye was going to be even more unhappy to see those fines taken from his accounts, but he should have kept a closer watch on what he allowed to be put in the vault!

He frowned, it might not be a bad idea to have the Black vaults examined as well, just to make sure that there was nothing forbidden stored there. He didn't want his vaults to be charged for anything if he could avoid it.

Picking up the letter, he looked at it closely, at least he had a name to go into the ledgers as the new Head of the Family, and prepared the notice to be sent to the beast's government. He paused before going back to the ledgers, that name, Potter, that was very familiar. There was some sort of notice from Ragnok about the Potter accounts, where was it? Turning to his files, he managed to find the notice fairly quickly, and his eyes widened as he read it. This could make things even more entertaining. Attaching a copy to his ledgers, he wrote a reply to the request for an appointment, setting a time three days from now. That would give him time to check the Black vaults as well as the Lestrange vaults.

Putting the letter into the outgoing basket, he moved to the next item on his list.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Later that Night**_

Albus sat back at his desk, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had gone over every memory he had about the meetings of the Order in their old headquarters, but was still no closer to remembering where it was located than he was when he started! It was incredibly frustrating, there were times when the knowledge felt so close, that the clue he needed was hovering just out of his line of sight, but when he tried to focus on the thought, it vanished again.

At least Molly had stopped bothering him at all hours after Ginevra's letter from the night before, which he was extremely thankful for. He was fond of the woman, but he didn't need the distraction from trying to discover where Harry and the others were. He was also missing the presence of young Nymphadora, her unusual outlook at Order meetings had led to some interesting insights in possible activities Tom and his followers might attempt. Knowing that she, and most likely Andromeda as well, were with Harry and the others wasn't helpful, even though it meant that she was at least safe wherever she was. But that just brought back the question, where were they?

He paused, a slight smile appearing on his face. Maybe, if concentrating on the Order meetings was protected, what if he focused on something outside the meetings? There was that unpleasant house elf skulking around, what was its name? Creature or something like that, maybe if he could focus on the elf it would be considered insignificant enough that he could learn what he needed?

 _ **The Ossuary**_

 _ **Earlier that Evening**_

Neville was finally relaxing after the stress of the day, writing a letter to Hermione to let her know everything that was going on. He'd really been worried about her, the curse that hit her could have easily killed her if she hadn't managed to at least partially silence the Death Eater who had cast it! He wrote her everything he knew about what was going on with Harry, Ginny, and Luna, which unfortunately wasn't all that much.

He had a lot more to write about his new wand though, thirteen inches long, cherry wood and unicorn hair core! Neville could hardly believe how amazing it felt to have a wand that worked with him, and not fight him. He did feel bad that his dad's wand had been broken, but Frank hadn't been unhappy at all, he'd said that it probably wouldn't have worked that well for him either, after being cursed for so long. His mum had agreed, saying that her original wand wasn't responding as well at it used to. Both of them had chosen wands from the ones that Gran had found at the Lodge, and they seemed to work well enough until they could get to Ollivanders to get fitted ones. It would be a while before they could do that, though, they still needed to get their strength up, it just wouldn't be safe otherwise, after that ridiculous article in the Daily Prophet.

In fact, his mum and dad had already gone up to their bedroom, saying they still tired easily, which he could understand. But he didn't really want to think about the fact that their bedroom was right across the hall from Madame Bones', or the way that the three of them had been looking at each other all through dinner.

Neville still remembered the conversation he'd overheard, about how active his parents were, and had no problem with the idea that they enjoyed having another girl in bed with them. After all, he and Hannah had talked about how close she and Susan were, and Susan hadn't bothered hiding that she was interested in him as well. In fact, now that his parents were awake, he had talked to the two girls about the possibility of a line continuation contract for the Bones line. Both girls had been enthusiastic in their approval of the idea, unfortunately, they hadn't had the time to show him just how much they liked it!

Pushing the thoughts of what both girls had promised him out of his mind, for the time being, he wondered if there had been any more word about Harry and the others? Madame Bones had told him and his parents, after getting their oaths to keep the information quiet, that all three of the Lestrange's were dead. The brothers, along with Lucius Malfoy had died in the holding cells, and while they didn't know what happened to Bellatrix, she had received word from the goblins that the witch was dead as well.

He felt a sense of satisfaction at knowing all of the people responsible for hurting his parents were dead, although he would have loved the chance to hurt Bellatrix personally, for the curses she'd fired at him the other night, as well as on Harry's behalf for costing him his godfather. Of course, if what the letters from Ginny and Luna were saying was true, Harry probably was too busy to feel bad about Sirius Black's death. And that was a hell of a shock, finding out that Black wasn't the one who had betrayed the Potters or killed all those people on the street.

He idly wondered if Ginny and Luna were as close as Hannah and Susan? Even they weren't before, chances are that they were now. He remembered hearing when Gran and her friends hadn't realized he was in earshot, just what the duties of the junior wife tended to include. He closed his eyes, imagining Ginny with her mouth on Luna, and groaned softly as he stiffened. 'No, better not think about that right now, I've got two beautiful girls of my own who are going to be waiting for me upstairs, and thinking about Harry's girls wasn't right!'

Shoving the images away, he went back to the letter to Hermione, asking if her parents really knew about what was going on, and suggesting that she contact Gringotts about getting some wards put up around her house since it was considered a wizarding home now that she'd taken her OWLs. He really didn't want to think about it, but he knew that his friend would be a prime target for attack, since she was known to be close to Harry, as well as fighting the Death Eaters at the Ministry.

Finishing the letter, he sealed it and called for an elf to take it to the owlry. Looking up, he saw that it was finally time to head up to his (and now Hannah's) bedroom. It was surprising that Hannah's parents hadn't raised any objection when Hannah had told them she was sleeping with Neville. They just made sure she knew the contraceptive charm since they didn't want to be grandparents before she had her NEWTs. Neville could respect that, and even if Hannah didn't know it, he did, this was no time to bring a kid into the world, especially when he was still almost a kid himself.

Walking up the stairs, he saw that his bedroom door was ajar, and hurried forward, he'd been waiting for this moment all day! Pushing the door open further, he slipped inside and closed it behind him. Putting up the silencing charms, even though his parents were in the far wing, he turned to the bed and his jaw dropped in amazement.

Susan and Hannah were laying on top of the covers, both them wearing a lazy smile and nothing else! Hannah stretched, lifting her arms over her head, making her breasts stand out even more than usual, and she purred, "Come to bed, Neville, we've been waiting for you."

He didn't say anything, just started undressing as he headed for the bed, wondering if life could possibly get any better?

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 07 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,061  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place  
Sunday, June 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1996  
8:00 am**_

Ginny grimaced when she saw how pale Harry and Luna were, and the dark circles under their eyes told her just how bad the night before had gotten. Not for the first time she felt grateful that Luna had been the one chosen to be Senior Wife. She didn't think she would be strong enough to support Harry when she was just as upset as he was. She saw Tonks, Andi, and Narcissa looking at the two of them as well, and could almost feel the concern behind their impassive faces. Bella still hadn't come down, and Narcissa said that she was still sleeping earlier, but looked peaceful.

Harry looked around the table and said, "Look, Luna warned you last night that neither of us would be at our best this morning, but you don't have to act like you're at a funeral. We'll get through this, and hopefully, nothing will ever make us need to repeat what happened." Luna nodded in agreement, and the rest of them murmured their apologies.

Shifting gears, Harry said "Tonks, I want you to contact Amelia Bones, let her know that you are alive and well, and ready to return to work. You can tell her the basics, that with the death of Sirius, the new Head of the Black Family brought you back into the family, but the rest is covered by family magic. She should understand what you can't say, I'm sure this isn't the first time she'd encountered family magic."

Tonks nodded, "Sure, that's no problem, but she's still going to want to know what the Black Family is going to do if they are going to continue supporting Riddle or oppose him. Can I tell her that we are fighting against him?"

"Of course, and if she wants an oath, you can swear that you are loyal to her and the Aurors and that the entire Black Family is committed to seeing Tom Riddle dead and his followers in prison or through the Veil of Death. That should satisfy her that we aren't going to go off on our own private war against him."

Andromeda looked up from her breakfast and said, "And what of the rest of us, Lord Black? Do you have duties for us?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and I'm afraid you may not want to perform the first one Andromeda, but it's necessary. I want you to write to Ted Tonks and explain what we discovered yesterday. I know that the end of the marriage really bothers you now, and writing to him will let you get your feelings out. From what I saw, he's a good man, and did love you, until the problems Walpurga caused you became too much for him to endure."

Andi didn't look happy but nodded, and Harry looked at Narcissa, "I'm going to want you and Luna to spend a couple of hours together today, and every day until we can leave the house, so she can learn more about the duties of the Senior Wife. I'm sure it's frustrating being stuck here, but until Tom and his minions are taken care of, it's just too dangerous for you and Bella to be seen in public."

Turning to Ginny, he said, "You and Bella, when she wakes up, are going to be in the Library. I caught a glimpse of Tom's thoughts during the night and got the name and location of what he calls his 'anchors'. The actual term for them is Horcrux and I'm looking for any information the Library has, not just on what they are and how they are made, but most importantly how to destroy them! I've got some ideas on how to destroy Tom, but they depend on getting rid of the anchors first."

"Andi, when you finish the letter and send it off with Hedwig, join Luna and Narcissa in the Library. Tonks and I will be with you as soon as we can."

Andi smiled and nodded, as did Narcissa, while Tonks looked at Harry curiously.

"What are you and I going to be doing, Harry? I mean, if you want to ravish me, we don't need to be alone for that, I'm not shy, you know that." The grin on her face showed that she was only teasing, and Harry realized that as well.

"If that was all it was, Tonks, I'd have you bent over the table now, but like I told Bella yesterday, business before buggery, I'm afraid. No, I found the notes Sirius left on creating the communication mirrors, and I'm going to need your transfiguration help to create more of them. I want you to be able to reach me or Luna or the rest of us anytime you have to leave the house."

With a slight smile, he said, "But I'm sure that we can fit a proper ravishing somewhere in the schedule, Artus showed me where there is a book of sexual spells during my training, and can I say that our predecessors were some extremely kinky wizards and witches? But one of the wizards had multiple wives and didn't want them to be neglected, so he developed a spell that temporarily gave a witch working equipment, so they could take care of each other."

Ginny was sure she wasn't the only one interested in trying the spell out, Andi was practically bouncing in her seat, and Harry smirked, "So I was thinking about casting that spell on the rest of the wives, and let you experience being the center of attention, how's that sound, Tonks?"

Tonks, for a change, seemed at a loss for words, but from the glazed look in her eyes and the flush covering her body, not to mention the way her fingers were buried in her pussy, she seemed to like the idea!

Andi smirked, "Lord Black, I'm afraid you may need to demonstrate that particular spell for us, otherwise you won't get any work at all out of my daughter!"

The others laughed, and Harry shrugged, "I figured that would happen, so I made sure I was familiar with the spell. But I really want you all to teach Tonks the meaning of 'be careful what you wish for' okay?"

He gestured, and Andi and Narcissa stood, and then he said, "Ginny, I can tell you are curious as well, so you get to play too."

Ginny grinned excitedly and moved to stand next to the other women, only to gasp as the spell hit them. Feeling very different between her legs, she looked down and saw that she had a fully erect cock hanging between her thighs, and couldn't resist stroking it. Hearing Andi and Narcissa moaning, she saw that they were doing the same thing, an amazed expression on their faces.

Tonks had gotten control of herself and was staring at the three of them with hunger in her eyes, and without a word from Harry, moved into the center of the room and lowered herself to her knees in front of them. Very soon after that Ginny finally understood why Harry enjoyed having his cock sucked so much! The feeling was absolutely amazing!

Luna looked over at her husband and quietly said, "Do you not want me to participate, my husband?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, not this time, you and I are going to be spending time with Bella, making her feel as good today as we hurt her last night. I want her to truly understand that she's been forgiven. If you want me to, I'll use the spell on you later."

She nodded, "Bella does need a much more gentle experience than Tonks, at least to start with. I wouldn't be surprised if she was eager for more soon enough though."

Harry chuckled, "She's already made it quite clear that she wants me to quote 'treat her like a Knockturn Alley Whore!' so I think you're right, love. But we've got the rest of our lives to explore our family's desires. Let's go see if Bella is awake yet."

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Library**_

 _ **After Lunch**_

Bella was smiling as she scanned the books in front of her. She had really, really enjoyed the wake-up that Lord Black and his Senior Wife had provided, and even more, when Lord Black had demonstrated the spell he found on the Lady Black. Bella had experienced being taken front and back before, when her late, unlamented husband and his brother remembered that there was a woman in the house, but this was a far more pleasant experience! To start with, Lord Black actually used the preparation spells, and waited until she had fully adjusted to having Lady Black filling her pussy. That was a strange sensation, having a throbbing rod of flesh filling her while being pressed against a very nice set of breasts, but she got used to very quickly.

Once she was fully comfortable, he actually used a relaxing spell on her, and he was able to slide inside her easily! Her only regret was that Narcissa or Andi wasn't there to take her mouth at the same time, because she was sure that it would be an incredible experience!

As it was, she still lost count of the number of times she'd climaxed before the two of them flooded her pussy and bum, and she really didn't care. She just wanted to do it again, when she had a chance to recover.

Unfortunately, that was going to have to wait, there was work to be done. Which was why she and the others were reading through the Black Family Library, searching for any references to Horcruxes. She found herself sitting beside Ginny as she researched, because, other than Lord Black, the two of them had been touched the most by Riddle's magic. It was still a shock to look down at her arm and see the completely clear skin, as though she had never had that monster's brand! And she had heard all about Ginny's encounter with Tom Riddle in the diary, amazed that the girl was as sane as she seemed to be.

She had found a reference to a treatise written by Herpo the Foul that was included in another book, and got up from the table to see if she could find the book that was mentioned. Bella was looking over the shelves and idly wishing that her grandfather had allowed the elves to organize the place. It would make finding what they were looking for much easier!

She finally found the book she was looking for, and after checking it for any curses, was pulling it off the shelf when there was a shout of excitement from behind her. Turning, she saw Ginny was practically dancing in her seat as she pointed something out to Lord Black and the other ladies. Lord Black was smiling widely, and he pulled the girl out of her seat and started kissing her passionately!

Bella hurried over, the book in her hand, and she joined Lady Black and the others reading over what Ginny had found, and nodded, that was quite possibly the answer they were looking for. It was just a matter of preparing the ritual circle and determining the proper timing. She was sure that none of them would have any problem with their part of the ritual, especially since it would also ensure the family would endure as well!

Yes, this could be just what they were searching for!

 _ **The Ossuary**_

 _ **6:30 pm**_

Amelia was struggling to hide the smile she'd been wearing all morning, she really didn't want to scandalize Susan after all. But it had been far too long since she'd had anybody in her bed, and Frank and Alice both seemed determined to make up for the lost time! She lost count of how often she'd peaked, either from Frank's cock, or Alice's tongue, or both of them at the same time.

Looking at her two lovers, she saw that they weren't even bothering to hide their smiles as they gently teased Neville, Hannah, and Susan, who were wearing wide smiles of their own. It was good to see her niece smiling so contently, after the stress of the last two years. And it was only going to get worse, with Voldemort making an appearance in the Ministry. That was one of the reasons she didn't object when Susan told her that she was going to be spending the night with Neville and Hannah. She had a quick conversation with Marilyn Abbott and her husband as well, and they were of the same mind. You don't know what's going to happen, so let them grab some happiness while they can.

Augusta was taking her lunch in her rooms, which was a relief, because Amelia didn't feel like acting socially acceptable right now. What she really felt like doing was stripping out of her robes and climbing on the table and letting Frank fuck her again while Alice rode her face! In fact, once lunch was finished she was going to suggest going up and resting, Frank and Alice wouldn't know what she was referring to, and Neville and the girls would enjoy the privacy she was sure.

Of course, things wouldn't be that easy, they never were! They had just finished eating the pudding course and Amelia was about to make her suggestion when the floo activated, and she heard her name being called!

With a barely suppressed groan, she got up from the table and left the room, only to see the face of her missing Auror in the green flames of her fireplace. "Auror Tonks? Identify yourself!" She barked, demanding the security codes she'd implemented over the last few months.

The face in the floo grimaced, "Auror Tonks, Nymphadora Cassiopeia, authentication code: I'd rather be buggered by Hagrid than kiss Snape!" Amelia hid her smirk, she'd chosen the codes deliberately to be something that wouldn't normally be said, and Tonks' reaction was typical.

"Honestly Boss, did you have to pick something so disgusting? I mean, Hagrid's a nice bloke and all that, but can you imagine the size of him?"

Amelia smiled, as she opened the floo to let her Auror step through. "It serves its purpose. Now, where have you been for the last several days? I've had Albus beating down my office door asking if there was any word more times than I want to think about."

"I was summoned by the magic of the Black Family after my cousin Sirius, the previous head, was killed in the Department of Mysteries. I was actually unconscious until yesterday morning until the new Family Head awoke from his training. We've all be adjusting to the new situation since then, which is why I'm just contacting you now. I'll be reporting to work tomorrow morning, but wanted to talk to you first, to let you know as much as I can about what's going on."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "As much as you can? Which means exactly what, Auror? I think you might want to explain yourself a little better than just some mumbo-jumbo about 'family magic'! "

Tonks frowned, "I'm sorry, Madam Bones, but I've sworn oaths to the Head of the Family, and there are things I really can't talk about yet. But I'm willing to swear an oath on my magic that I'm loyal to you and to the oaths I took as an Auror. I can also tell you that the entire Black Family is determined to see the end of Voldemort and his minions."

"And what? Set yourselves up in his place? And you say the entire family, what about Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange? I know they're supposed to be dead, but since they vanished at the same time you did, I'm sure you'll forgive me if I'm a trifle suspicious."

Before her Auror could say anything, a male voice came from the pocket of her robes. "Let me talk to her Tonks, we can get this cleared up easily enough."

Tonks looked at her and said, "I'm going to take a communications mirror out of my pocket, the Head of the Family wants to talk to you."

Amelia gripped her wand, ready to defend herself if needed, when Tonks slowly reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a circular mirror. As soon as she saw the face in the glass everything fell into place, and she relaxed. There was no way that he would be supporting Voldemort!

"Well, hello Lord Black, I should have put things together before now, but things have been a little hectic recently. Would you like to step through so we can have this conversation face to face?"

Harry seemed to think for a moment, before reaching a decision. "I think that it would be helpful, but there are several others with me at the moment, so I'm going to ask that you wait until you hear the whole story before saying or doing anything. Is that acceptable?"

"Very well, Lord Black, but be aware, I have extremely strong Intent Wards in place, and if any of your people mean harm to me or any of my household you will not enjoy the consequences!"

He grinned slightly and nodded, "Understood, give us a couple of minutes, my ladies need to find their clothing."

The mirror connection was broken as she was processing his last statement, why would his ladies (plural?) need to find their clothes? What the hell were they doing wherever they were? A small voice in the back of her head snickered, saying they were doing exactly what she would rather be doing right now!

Five minutes later, Harry Potter-Black was in the flames, requesting access, and she allowed it. She was a bit surprised at how much he had changed from the boy that Cornelius and Umbridge had tried to have expelled last summer. He was easily six inches taller and far more muscular, but the most striking thing about him was the sense of coiled power held tightly inside him. Even though he was easily thirty years younger than she was, Amelia felt herself getting wet just standing before him!

He was followed by a slender blonde that she remembered from the Ministry, Luna Lovegood she thought the name was, and then Arthur and Molly's daughter Ginevra, no, Ginny, she went by Ginny! The first real surprise was when Andromeda Tonks stepped out of the flames, looking like she was 20 years younger! Just how strong was the Black Family magic if it could make that much change in a person?

Seeing Andromeda mentally prepared her for the final two women, but it was still difficult not to raise her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange! Lord Black saw her move and said, "I warned you that things needed to be explained, and I will explain, but please, lower your wand. None of us, including Bella, are any threat to you or anybody here."

Amelia nodded and slid her wand back into its holster, willing to hear what he had to say. Unfortunately, she'd completely forgotten that there were others in the house who weren't as dispassionate about the new arrivals as she was.

Harry had just waved Narcissa through when a strangled curse came from the entry to the room, and a spell came shooting toward Bellatrix! Amelia dived out of the way, a part of her recognizing the dark red of the cutting curse, and wondered if she was going to see somebody killed in front of her?

Fortunately, a shield sprang up in front of the woman, and absorbed the spell, cast by the Lovegood girl it seemed, while Tonks and Harry cast the disarming spell at the attacker.

Shouting "Stand down everybody!" Amelia pushed herself to her feet and saw that all of Harry's party, including her Auror, had their wands out and were pointing them at Neville and his parents.

It was Neville that had fired the curse since he was gripping his hand and glaring at Harry and the others. Frank and Alice were just as unhappy, but they still had their wands in hand.

At the same time, Harry gestured and his ladies lowered their wands. Picking up Neville's wand, he walked forward and handed it back. "Not the way I was hoping to introduce you, Nev, but will you give me a chance to explain? You don't know the whole story yet."

Neville looked torn for a moment but nodded. "This better be good Harry, if you knew what that woman has cost my family..."

Harry shook his head, "That's just it, Nev, the woman who hurt your family is dead, this is not the same woman. But let's all sit down and I'll explain, okay?"

Turning to Frank and Alice, he gave a rueful grin and stuck out his hand, "Lord Longbottom? Lady Longbottom? I'm delighted to see you are awake and alert again, although this isn't how I would have hoped to introduce myself. Harry Potter-Black, Lord Black, at your service."

He shook a bemused looking Frank's hand, before taking Alice's hand and bowing over it, his lips brushing the back her knuckles.

It was Hannah of all people who spoke up, "This is all very interesting, and it's good to see you again Harry, but would somebody like to explain just what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Harry and the ladies laughed, and Harry said, "Just and loyal doesn't mean pushover, I take it? Good to see you too Hannah, and Susan. But there is a bit of a story here, so if we can get started...?"

Amelia was tempted to object to the way the young Lord was taking over, but she was just as curious as everybody else, and soon they were sitting on couches and chairs while Lord Black stood in front of them.

It took nearly forty-five minutes for him to explain what had been happening, and Bellatrix displayed her arm, showing it to be clear of the Dark Mark, but Amelia had to accept that he was telling the truth about the two women not being the same people they were before. It was then that he dropped the real bombshell! After asking for all of them to swear an oath to keep his secrets, including from Albus Dumbledore, which she reluctantly agreed to, he revealed what they had discovered about how Voldemort had kept from dying back in 1981!

He also assured them that they had found a way to destroy them, but secrecy was imperative because if Riddle learned that they knew about the anchors, he would try to reabsorb the soul pieces and create new ones.

It took quite a bit of talking on all of their parts, but a tentative peace between Neville and his parents, and Bella managed to be achieved, but it would be too much to expect them to trust her anytime soon. All things considered, an uneasy peace was about the best that could have been expected.

It was when they were relaxing after the tension had drained away, that Lord Black and Tonks approached her and he put up a silencing spell around them.

Harry got right to the point, "There's another reason why I had Tonks contact you today. With the bit of Riddle's soul behind my scar, I can see what's in his mind, and he's furious about Frank and Alice but knows that they are too well protected to attack yet. You, on the other hand, have to appear in public fairly regularly or at least be seen in the Ministry. I'd like you to assign Tonks to your bodyguard detail, she can contact me instantly if there's any sign of an attack, and we can be there almost as fast, with our wands at the ready."

Amelia nodded, "I'm not surprised that I'm a target, with Fudge out, and Umbridge dead, I'm the most visible face of the Ministry at the moment. So I'll be glad to accept your suggestion about Auror Tonks." Seeing the look of shock on his face, she said, "Is something wrong, Lord Black?"

"I'm sorry, but did you say Umbridge is dead? How did that happen?"

Amelia grimaced, "The night of the Ministry fight, she ran into a group of centaurs and somehow managed to offend them a great deal. To be blunt, she was raped by the entire herd and then the remains were fed to Aragog and his clan of spiders. Not a nice way to go at all. Naturally, this is all speculation, because if we knew what happened for certain, the entire herd would be killed, and honestly there isn't anybody still alive that would care enough to press for an investigation."

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **9:30 pm**_

Albus sat back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He'd spent the day reviewing the memories he'd accumulated about Tom and his background, preparing to speak to Harry about what he'd discovered, when Harry reappeared again. He was sure that Tom had created additional Horcruxes besides the diary, otherwise, he would never have been able to return at the end of the Tri-Wizard. Based on Tom's habit of hoarding things that he'd stolen, it was likely that whatever he used would be something that held meaning to him, but what were they?

Thinking about the first of the memories, with Bob Ogden's confrontation with Marvollo and Morfin Gaunt, he kept returning to the ring on Marvollo's finger, that wasn't there when he was arrested for the murder of the Riddle family. The ring was far more valuable than anything else in the shack, and the snake insignia identified it as an heirloom of the Slytherin Family, about the only thing the Gaunt's had to recommend themselves by that point, unfortunately.

And then, Tom had shown up after his OWLs, wearing a very familiar ring. It was then that he started declaring that he was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and opening gathering followers. But then he stopped wearing the ring, what did he do with it? Did he use it for one of his accursed Horcruxes? If he did, where would he hide it? It would probably amuse him to leave it hidden where he had first taken it, because there was supposedly nobody alive who was aware of the Gaunt family and wouldn't think to search their hovel.

It was far too late this evening, and he would need to be at the Ministry most of the next week trying to find somebody suitable for the Minister's office, he really didn't want the position at all, especially not under the current circumstances. He would need to wait until the next weekend to pay a visit to Little Hangleton, hopefully, nothing would cause Tom to check the location in the meantime.

Yawning, he looked up at the time and shook his head, he was getting far too old for these late hours, but he was waiting for Severus to return, he'd been attempting to find any clue about where Harry and the others were since he'd had no luck himself.

Calling for a cup of tea, he sipped it while he waited, his mind considering other locations that Tom would likely find significant to store his treasures. He would need to locate the cave where Tom had trapped those schoolmates when he was younger, it would be a logical place to store something he considered important.

The gargoyle at the door alerted him to Severus' arrival, and he sat up, wanting to appear as alert as he could when the young man arrived.

 _ **A Hidden Location**_

 _ **Later that night**_

Voldemort sat, his hand casually stroking Nagini, as he contemplated the news that his spy in the Ministry had provided. He had to give the Bones bitch credit for a decent attempt at misdirection, but she hadn't been as careful as she thought she was. Although it was very clever of the spy to have his house-elves keeping an eye on the Bones elves, he would have to reward the man for an unusual and successful approach.

The Bones elves were buying far more food than one or two people could be expected to consume, and, since there was no activity around Longbottom Lodge, it was only reasonable to believe that the woman had brought the recovering Aurors to her home. Killing her and wiping out the remaining members of a family that had been an annoyance during his earlier campaigns would send an unmistakable signal to the sheep.

If only Bella hadn't disappeared, she would have been the perfect person to lead the assault, but Yaxley would have to suffice. With Bones dead and the others dead, there would be no-one to identify him, and he has the advantage of knowing the woman's habits. Yes, Amelia Bones and the Longbottoms would die tomorrow evening!

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 08 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,023  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the long delay, but I've been dealing with a bout of depression and it made it impossible to write. Hopefully I'm through it for now and you can enjoy the chapter.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Sunday, June 9th, 1996**_

 _ **7:00 pm**_

Once Luna stepped through the floo from the Ossuary, Harry closed the connection and turned to Bella and the others. "That was well done, Bella, I'm proud of you for not giving in to your desire to fire back, I know it had to be difficult. But now, I want all of you to go upstairs to your rooms and take a pleasant dreams potion, because we all need to be rested for tomorrow morning."

Andromeda looked at him curiously, "Excuse me, Lord Black, but what are we going to be doing tomorrow morning that requires we be rested?"

"We are all going to be spending the next three weeks in the Time Compression Chamber practicing our combat spells and fighting as a team. Tom isn't going to be waiting around before attacking Amelia, and I want to make sure that we are all ready by the time Amelia arrives at the Ministry tomorrow morning."

The women nod in agreement, and head up to bed, and if Tonks walked into the same bedroom that Andromeda was sharing with her sisters, nobody mentioned it, especially since Ginny joined Harry and Luna in the master bedroom.

When the door closed behind Harry, he smiled to see the two girls had stripped out of their robes and were standing beside the bed, their arms around each other. He quickly removed his own clothing and pulled them into his arms, kissing each of them, before saying "You do understand why I want the two of you to wait, don't you?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course, both of us are really too young to be mothers anyway, and mum would have kittens if I got pregnant before I had my OWLs."

Luna smiled softly, "While I am looking forward to giving you a baby, husband, I would like to at least have my OWLs as well, if not my NEWTs, so I don't have a problem with waiting."

He smiled in relief, "Good, while I am looking forward to all of us having a large family, including giving you a second son to carry on the Lovegood name, I'd like to at least graduate from Hogwarts first." He snorted, "I wonder what next year is going to be like? Because I'm planning on seeing Voldemort dead before we get back on the Express, and I think we can trust Amelia and the Longbottoms to wrap up the rest of his minions."

Ginny giggled, "You won't have a normal year, Harry, you'll be too busy sneaking your wives into the castle and shagging us bowlegged to worry about anything else!"

He laughed, "What do you mean, sneaking? One of the things that I learned is that there is an entire wing for married students, and I'm sure that Dumbledore will be willing to let all of us move in. If not, I'll just have to start shagging you on the Gryffindor table every morning until he gets the message!"

Luna smiled widely, "Ooh! That sounds like fun! Are you sure we can't do that anyway, husband? I'm sure that Tonks and Bella would enjoy it as well."

Harry's grin turned wicked, "Well, I'm sure I could be convinced, but in the meantime, I believe I promised I would use the spell on you so you could enjoy being 'Lucky Pierre', do you still want me to?"

Her smile and eager nod was all the answer he needed, and soon Ginny was bent over the dresser, her legs spread as wide as she could get them. He saw that Luna was too fascinated, stroking her new equipment, so he quickly cast the preparation spells on Ginny, making her give a pleased sigh, before Luna pressed the head of her cock against the puckered ring.

Harry watched in amazement as his Senior Wife pushed slowly forward, burying herself in Ginny's arse. Luna moaned out, "Oohhh! Now I understand why you enjoy it so much! This feels incredible, husband! Now, fill my arse, please?"

By the time she got the final word out, he had already prepared her and was buried deep inside her body, making Luna slam forward into Ginny, who cried out blissfully. The three of them had been together enough over the last few days that it was easy to fall into a rhythm, and soon there were no sounds but cries of pleasure from both Ginny and Luna as the sensations coursed through their bodies.

After several minutes, Harry could feel the pressure building, but he wanted to hold off as long as possible, to let his primary wives climax as many times as possible before he came. It was difficult, because the events of the day were finally catching up to him, not only comforting Bella, but the whole confrontation with Amelia and the others were extremely draining. He had given the impression of being completely in control of everything, but he knew how very easily things could have gone sideways in a hurry! At least that had worked out well, and he and Neville were still friends, not that Harry would have blamed him if Neville hadn't been willing to listen. Hell, if he hadn't spent as much time with Bella after waking up, he probably would have wanted to curse her as well!

Feeling Luna shove back against him as she climaxed pulled his attention back to what he was doing, and the way she tightened around him was enough to break his concentration, letting the climax he'd been holding back finally break free. Wrapping his arms around Luna, he pulled her tight and pushed himself deeper into her arse, growling as he swelled inside her and his cum flooded her tightest hole.

The way he pushed forward caused Luna to plunge into Ginny, causing the redhead to peak again, crying out loudly as she quaked with pleasure. The three of them collapsed as the force of the climax left them weak, with Harry just barely managing to slide out of Luna, canceling the spell that had given his Senior Wife the extra appendage.

Luna grinned tiredly, "Thank you, husband, it feels good to feel like myself again. How do you manage to avoid poking people with that thing?"

He just laughed and shook his head, helping both Luna and Ginny to their feet and into the bath. Kreacher had anticipated his wishes, as usual, and the tub was full of steaming water. The two girls washed him and each other, and eventually they stumbled into to bedroom and drank the waiting potions.

They were asleep before they hit the pillows.

 _ **Narcissa's Room**_

 _ **Same Time**_

The four of them were stretched out on the massive bed, all of them panting from the fun they'd had, smiles that seeing Snape naked wouldn't erase on their faces. Bella broke the silence by chuckling, and said, "Was I the only one who was imagining Lord Black planting his baby in my belly when we were playing? Because after all the years of dealing with those bastards, I'm really looking forward to having a husband and children I can be proud of!"

Cissy shook her head, "You aren't the only one, Bella, I think we are all looking forward to that. I know I should feel bad that Draco died with Lucius, but I don't, not even slightly. The brat was his father's son almost completely, none of the power or control our husband is demonstrating. At least Andi has a daughter worthy of the family, and I'm glad we finally got to know you."

Andromeda blushed, not used to praise from her younger sister, but she was very glad to be close to them again. "I'm just glad that our husband figured out what was wrong with me and was able to fix things. I really didn't enjoy having he and Lady Black unhappy with me, this is so much more pleasant."

There wasn't much that they could say to that, other than murmuring in agreement, but Tonks surprised them when she spoke up. "You know, we're all part of the Black family, but what about the Potter family? Plus, once the nose-less bastard is roasting what's left of his nuts in Hell, he could probably claim the Head of the Slytherin family as well, by conquest. Do you think he's aware of the requirements? Because with having multiple wives for one family, he's going to have to have multiples for his other families."

"Crap! I wonder if he knows that? I'll have to talk to Lady Black in the morning, she and Ginny are still closer to Lord Black than the rest of us, and might know if he's said anything. Besides, they know what girls are in his circle. Other than the Granger girl, I have no idea who he might be friends with in the castle." Cissy grimaced, "I know it's petty of me, but I really hope that she isn't somebody he's interested in, I only met her briefly, at the Quidditch World Cup, but she managed to annoy me a great deal with her attitude."

Tonks chuckled, "Yeah, Hermione does take some getting used to, but honestly, I got the feeling that the two of them were just friends, they are both so bull-headed I can't see them working romantically. And I doubt the Potter family magic would work the same as the Black Family's, they were always far too 'light' to adjust the women's attitudes, as far as I know. But it would probably be better to just ask him straight out, he wouldn't appreciate it if you tried to go around him."

Bella yawned, "We can worry about that in the morning, I need some sleep. Andi, can you grab the potions?"

With an exasperated look at her younger sister, Andromeda reached for her wand and floated the four potion vials to the bed. Bella just grinned at her and shrugged, "I was too comfortable to move, thanks Andi!" and quaffed the potion, falling asleep almost immediately.

Andromeda tried to be annoyed, but that was just like Bella when she was younger, so she just laughed and shook her head, drinking her own potion. She wasn't surprised to dream about holding Lord Black's baby to her breast, smiling down at her newborn son.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **5:00 am**_

When they woke up the next morning, all of them were surprised to see that clothing, including dueling robes were waiting for them. Dressing, it took them a few minutes to get used to wearing clothes again, after being comfortable in just their skin, or light robes for the last few days.

Once they were dressed, the four of them headed downstairs to the kitchen where a huge breakfast was waiting for them. Harry, Luna and Ginny were already sitting, dressed in a similar fashion, and it drove home that playtime was over for now, they were going to be getting ready for war. Andromeda and Narcissa were far more nervous than any of the others, simply because it had been years since they had used their wands either to attack or to defend, and both of them hoped they wouldn't embarrass themselves too badly.

As they were eating, Narcissa remembered what they had discussed the night before, and said. "Lord Black?"

Harry looked up at her curiously, the tone of her voice very different from what he was used to. "Yes, Narcissa? Did you need something?"

"We were talking last night, and Tonks raised the question, were you aware that, due to having multiple wives for the Black family, when you take a bride for the Potter family, the Magical Marriage Laws will require you to take an equal number of wives for that family?" She held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't react badly to the news, but if he didn't know about it, at least he could be thinking about the situation.

Fortunately, he just nodded, "Actually, I was aware of the requirement, it was part of the training that Artus put me through. Fortunately I don't have to have an heir for the Potter family until I'm 25, so it's not something that I need to deal with right now. Thanks for checking though," he finished with a smile, which Narcissa returned with relief.

Harry looked around the table and, seeing that everyone was finished, he said, "Okay, we are going to be spending the next several weeks under time compression, I want to make sure we are ready for when Tom makes his move against Amelia. We will be spending the first three weeks doing some pretty intensive training in learning to fight as a team, and I'm going to warn you, there will be times that each of you will hate me and want to kill me."

He gave them a quick grin, "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you, because there were times when I was being trained that I felt the exact same way! Once the combat training is finished, we will be able to relax for a few days, and then we are going to perform the rituals to destroy four of the Horcruxes. That will just leave his snake and the little bit in my scar, and I've got another way of handling them. Are there any questions?"

There was silence for a few moments as the women looked at each other, before Tonks said, "How sure are you that we are going to be joining the pudding club, Harry? Because I know my cycle, and I won't be fertile while we are going to be doing the ritual."

"Good question, and the answer is, the family magic is a lot more powerful than you would think. I'll be tapping into the Heart-stone to add it's power to the rituals, and it will ensure that you are fertile. I'll admit I don't understand exactly how the magic works, but we can figure out the arithmancy later if you want. Any other questions?"

After a few minutes of silence, Harry nodded and stood up, which was the signal for the rest of them, and he led them down the stairs to the basement, where he opened the door to the chamber.

 _ **21 Days Later (Time Compression)**_

"Hold!" Harry's voice carried across the room, and the six women instantly froze in place, their wands pointing at the floor.

He walked into the center of the room and all of them watched calmly, their eyes on the hand holding his wand, until he smiled. "Fantastic! You can all relax, you're ready now and Tommy and his minions won't know what hit them!"

The women looked at each other and smiled, they weren't pleasant smiles and if they had been directed at Harry he probably would have felt a little nervous. As it was, he could only feel sorry for whoever it was that Voldemort was going to send against Amelia, because they are going to get their wish, they are going to eat death!

Calling for Kreacher, the devoted elf immediately brought several bottles of butterbeer and started handing them out. Harry walked over to the couches at the side of the room, pulling off his dueling robes before he sat down. The others followed him, but they, not surprisingly, stripped to the skin with a massed sigh of relief. He shook his head at how all of them had gotten used to casual nudity, not that he was ever going to complain about seeing his wives naked!

Taking a drink, he grinned and said, "I told you that you would hate me at some point, but hopefully you'll agree that it was worth it. When we face Tom, he's going to expect only a couple of recovering adults and a couple of teenagers to be backing up Amelia, I'm really looking forward to seeing him realize just how badly screwed he is!"

Bella grinned, "I'm really looking forward to him recognizing Cissy and I, that should definitely put him off his breakfast!"

The others laughed and agreed, but then Tonks said, "While thinking about ruining the nose-less bastards day is always fun, I'd rather think about something else, we get to start the rituals tomorrow and our husband is going to plant his babies in our bellies!"

Andi smirked, "You're just anxious because the ritual requires no sex for 7 days beforehand, and you're about to jump Kreacher. You aren't fooling anybody, Nymphadora!"

Tonks shrugged, "There's that, too, but come on! We've all gotten used to getting our brains shagged out several times a day, and then going cold turkey like this? I can't be the only one climbing the walls!"

Harry interrupted before things got out of hand, "I think we are all looking forward to getting back to our regular playtime, Tonks, which is why I've got a surprise for all of you."

Standing up, he walked in front of the couch and closed his eyes as he concentrated, drawing on his magic as he focused on the result he wanted. He felt the pull on his power and, from the gasps of surprise, as well as at least two moans of desire, he knew that the spell was successful. Opening his eyes, he glanced to either side, and smirked, there were five exact copies of him standing there, although they were all completely naked.

"Husband? How?" Harry looked over at Luna and had a hard time not laughing, because he had never seen his Senior Wife look so shocked. He managed to keep a straight face as he said, "I did tell all of you that our family had some extremely kinky wizards and witches, didn't I? This spell was developed by the daughter of the wizard who created the spell you all enjoy so much. Apparently she really wanted to experience what being filled by multiple men felt like, and wasn't willing to take outside lovers, so this is what she came up with."

Harry could see Tonks and Bella were looking at the duplicates intently, and said, "I think I know what's on your mind, but the spell wouldn't do any good in a combat situation. While the duplicates have enough of my magic to function, and to perform the ritual, they don't actually have enough magic to cast spells. If they did, I would have introduced them at the beginning of our training. Now, just to remove the temptation, let me get rid of them."

There were a couple of disappointed whines when the duplicates disappeared, but he hadn't been kidding about removing temptation, because he was just as anxious to make love to his wives as they were. He may have been Lord Black, Head of Ancient and Noble blah blah blah, but he was still 17 years old and surrounded by eager and willing women, of course he was obsessed with sex!

When he sat down, Bella looked over at him a bit nervously, before she took a deep breath and said, "Lord Black? I've been thinking, a lot, about what the other Bellatrix did, and wondered, would you object to naming our first son Sirius Regulus? It would honor both of our cousins, and hopefully make up, just a little, for what she did to Sirius."

He blinked, he honestly hadn't considered the idea, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. He smiled widely and nodded, reaching out and taking Bella's hand. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her firmly before saying, "That is a fantastic idea, Bella! And it's fitting, because we are going to be cleansing the Locket that Regulus died trying to destroy."

Bella relaxed as his words hit her, and she wrapped her arms around him, smiling happily. Harry happened to look up and saw Kreacher watching them, an awed expression on his face. It was amazing the change that came over the elf once he understood they were going to help him fulfill his Master's orders.

Thinking about the locket brought the other three Horcruxes to mind, and he was very glad that the ritual Ginny had discovered didn't require them to be physically present, it made the whole process a lot simpler. Granted, having to save the bit in his scar until after Tom was destroyed wasn't the smartest plan, but after discussing it with all of his ladies, as well as consulting with Artus, none of them could think of a better way to accomplish what they wanted.

Lifting the bottle of butterbeer to his lips, he took a drink and looked around at the other women, it was still hard to believe how much his life had already changed, and would continue to change when he finally destroyed Tom. It was a good thing that he had a few years before he had to focus on rebuilding the Potter Family, because he wanted to spend time getting to know his new wives in a more relaxed environment, without the shadow of war hanging over all of them.

Once they were all comfortable with the situation, then they could sit down and talk about finding compatible wives for the Potter family. Hmmm, he really needed to find out where the Potter family home was and check the heart-stone... Something to worry about later, right now he just wanted to relax for the rest of the day. The rest of the time in the chamber were going to be busy enough.

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Monday, June 10th, 1996**_

 _ **Early Morning**_

Albus woke up after a restless night, his dreams full of scenes of Tom gathering his Horcruxes and going on a rampage, finding and killing Harry and the others while he watched, helpless. The worst part of the dream was the way all of the victims stared at him as they died, blaming him for their deaths, because he didn't do anything to stop Tom the last time, and now he was back!

He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to calm his pounding heart, the trembling of his hands a reminder that he wasn't a young man any longer, there was no guarantee that he would live long enough to teach Harry everything he needed to know. Albus had honestly believed that it would have taken Tom much longer to return, and he could let Harry enjoy his childhood a bit longer, but that was no longer an option, unfortunately.

Things would be different if he could figure out just where Harry and the others were, they could meet and he could explain what he had learned over the last year or so, and they could start searching for those accursed items... But, he did have a fairly good idea of where one of them might be, didn't he? If he could retrieve the ring, they could use the magical resonance to at least discover what direction the other items were in. It would be a start, anyway.

Getting up, he checked the schedule on his desk to see if there was anything he could cancel, only to swear under his breath at the notification of the Emergency Wizengamot meeting. If they hadn't already reinstalled him as Chief Warlock he probably could have gotten away with missing it, but that wasn't an option now. The best he could do would be to leave for Little Hangleton immediately after the session ended and hope there was still enough light to find the shack again.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Time Compression Chamber**_

 _ **Day 23 of Time Compression**_

Bella smiled happily as she stood in the center of the ritual circle, her sisters and niece in their own circles around the room. They had spent most of yesterday evening and this morning going over the details of the rituals, and Harry had used his Legilimency to ensure that the other women had a crystal clear image of the Horcrux they were going to destroy in their minds. She was lucky, Kreacher was standing just outside the circle holding the locket, so she could easily concentrate on it.

Ginny and Lady Black had painted the runes on her naked body before moving to the other women, and Bella enjoyed the warm feeling deep inside her, knowing that she would soon be carrying her first son, and swearing that she would raise Sirius Regulus to be a credit to the Black Family, always pure in their service to magic. Her sisters hadn't decided what name they would like for their sons, but it didn't really matter, they all had several months to choose. She was just glad that the name had popped into her head, and that her husband had approved.

She shook her head with a smile, if anybody had told her, before that night in the Ministry, that she would be looking forward to having a child, especially with a half-blood, she would have cursed them until they begged for death. How things had changed, and she couldn't be happier! Not only was she with a man who was starting to love her, but she was closer than ever to her sisters, and really enjoyed getting to know her niece and the other two members of her family. Not to mention how much she enjoyed the regular sex, after being forced to put up with the brutal Lestrange's, it was wonderful to have partners who cared if she actually enjoyed herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of the magic in the room changing, growing thicker in the air around them, and she looked up in anticipation. Her Husband and Lord was standing in front of her, just outside the circle, a look of concentration on his face, before five duplicates were standing there. Bella briefly wondered why he had created five, but then saw Lady Black and Ginny moving forward and claiming two of them. She chuckled, they were just as ready as all the rest of them it seemed.

Seeing her husband step into the circle was signal for her to start chanting, his voice joining with hers, and she was vaguely aware that the others were chanting as well, but that didn't matter, the magic was rising around them and that was all that was important. Bella felt herself getting wet, ready to receive her husband into her body, and lowered herself onto the mattress beside her.

It was difficult to concentrate on the chanting as she felt him entering her, but she managed to focus somehow, there would be time later to lose herself in the sensations of giving herself to him again. The feelings were just as enjoyable as always, but she was really looking forward to being able to kneel and serve him with her mouth, and holding herself open for her Lord to claim her arse. That was for later, though, now she needed to keep chanting and moving against him as he stretched her, touching her in places that none of the Lestrange males could have even imagined!

She could feel the magic building and her husband was speeding up his thrusts, she was so tempted to wrap her arms around him and hold him as he filled her, but she had to stay in place and keep chanting, damn it! Fortunately they were nearly finished, and then she could enjoy her husband they way that pleased them both so much.

Yes! They shouted the last few words in unison and he stiffened above her, before she felt him swell within her and she was filled with his seed. He had filled her many times before, naturally, but this time it felt different, she could feel her magic pulling his seed into her womb and there was a burst of pleasure surrounding her when it hit home! She heard a horrible screaming from just outside the circle and managed to turn her head, seeing that Kreacher was holding the locket as it burst open and a black cloud poured out, only to be torn apart instantly.

The elf was staring at the locket when he suddenly started smiling and capering around. Licking her lips, Bella looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at her, and she managed to whisper "I guess it worked then?"

He laughed roughly and kissed her, "Yes Bella, it worked, and so did the others, but we can talk later, I'm ready for more, aren't you?"

She laughed and pulled him close, "What do you think, my Husband?"

There was no more talking after that.

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 09 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 4,624  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **The Wizengamot Chambers**_

 _ **Monday, June 10th , 1996**_

 _ **5:00 pm**_

By the time he was finally able to bring the gavel down to end the session, Albus was nearly ready to tear his beard out in frustration! The vote of No Confidence in Fudge had taken place right after the session opened, and Cornelius left the chamber immediately afterward, a broken man. It was unfortunate, but the man had brought it on himself.

Albus had actually thought that with Tiberius Ogden being appointed interim Minister for Magic that he would be able to end the session so he could get to Little Hangleton. Hah! First Amos Diggory wanted to hear a report from Amelia and Croaker about what had actually taken place in the Ministry that night, and Lord Nott seemed determined to disrupt any debate about what actions needed to be taken, assisted by other members of the 'Dark' families.

It had taken Amelia threatening to have Nott arrested and questioned under Veritaserum to finally get the man to be seated and quit trying to derail the debate, but by that time it was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. Albus had tried to adjourn the session, but then Augusta had to make an official announcement of the return of Frank and Alice, which of course was already well known, but it still took up far too much time as various members wanted to know all the details.

For some reason Amelia and Augusta seemed amused at announcing their belief that Frank and Alice had been under a Lestrange family curse, and had not been tortured into insanity by the use of the Cruciatus Curse. When one of them members asked why that was important, Augusta stated that the only reason it would have broken would be if the last Lestrange, the missing Bellatrix, had also died.

There was quite an uproar over that, which got louder when Amelia announced that the Ministry had been notified by Gringotts of the deaths of both Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy, who died at the same time as Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange.

It was only as he was finally able to gavel the session closed that he happened to get a good look at one of the Aurors who was guarding Amelia. The woman had looked carefully nondescript every other time he'd glanced in her direction, but it was only when she was escorting Amelia through the open doors of the chamber that her hair changed from a light brown into a bright pink! His jaw dropped as he realized that his missing Order member had been in the chamber all day, and never approached him.

Pushing himself out of his seat, he moved as fast as he could toward the door, only to be interrupted by several different members who wanted to talk to him. By the time he reached the doors, there was no sign of either Amelia or Nymphadora.

With a muffled curse, Albus made his way to his office as Chief Warlock and transfigured his robes into something that he hoped wouldn't be noticeable if muggles saw him. Tying back his hair and flowing beard, he apparated to the outskirts of Little Hangleton, searching for the hedge that hid the Gaunt Shack.

By the time he found the gap in the hedge, the sun was low on the horizon, and Albus gave a frustrated growl. Taking a quick look around to be sure he wasn't observed, he tapped his glasses with his wand, allowing him to see clearly in the dimming light.

Forcing his way through the brush, he scanned the ground in front of him, checking to see if Tom had left any traps along the path. Finding the way clear, he carefully approached the dilapidated shack, shaking his head at all the misery that had it's root behind the wooden door.

The snake skin had nearly completely rotted away, only the rusted spike showing where it had hung. Checking the entryway, he found it clear of traps and pushed the door open, his eyes scanning the room for any likely hiding places.

It was the spells on his glasses that let him notice the oddly cut boards in the floor by the fireplace, and, with a quick spell, that area of the floor was wiped clean. Once the area was completely visible, it was simplicity itself to lift the boards away, showing a small opening.

He would later, in the time he had left, curse himself for succumbing to the compulsions emanating from the opening, but since there were no traps anywhere else on the property, his guard slipped for a brief moment, long enough to be caught!

The instant his hand touched the ring, he knew something was dreadfully wrong, as the skin on his hand turned black immediately and he felt an icy numbness running up his arm. He tried to drop the ring, but his hand wouldn't release it's grip, and, nearly in a panic, he fumbled for his emergency portkey that would take him back to Hogwarts as well as send an alert to Severus that he needed assistance.

He felt the tug of the hook behind his navel and only hoped that Severus would arrive in time. He had no way of knowing that it was already too late, and no help would find him.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **6:00 pm**_

Voldemort surveyed the remaining members of his inner circle with barely hidden disgust. He had sent the signal to them a half an hour ago, and the last member, Nott, had just arrived. When the man recovered from the Cruciatus he received for his lateness, the Dark Lord stood and addressed his most loyal followers.

There were several feral smiles on his Death Eaters when he told them who they were going to be paying a visit to that evening, especially when he informed them that the Longbottom's were also there. Several of his followers had very unpleasant memories of the two Aurors, and Voldemort knew they were looking forward to making their ends extremely unpleasant.

His spy in the Aurors had prepared a map of the Ossuary, including locations of the outer ward boundaries. He had also, at the Dark Lord's instruction, prepared to disrupt floo travel to and from the house, so they wouldn't be able to call for assistance when the attack began.

He looked over his followers, and he couldn't help but think about those who weren't there. Lucius had been fairly useless in combat, but he had an uncanny ability to spot a trap, which would have been useful in preparing for the fight. He missed his Bella and the Lestrange brothers more, they were extremely inspirational in their brutality, and that would have been an excellent tool to have at his side. As it was, he was going to have to lead them into the fight, to make up for the loss of Bella and the others, and, even though he didn't show it, he had a nagging feeling that he was missing something, but he had gone over the plans multiple times with Yaxley and Severus and couldn't find any flaws.

He was showing a confident front to his followers, but he was feeling a vague sense of unease, and he didn't understand why. He had felt strange ever since he awoke that morning, as if something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

It was unfortunate that he had been so distracted by thoughts of the upcoming attack that he didn't consider the status of his anchors, but he was certain that nobody had any knowledge of the Horcruxes, and even if they did, they were hidden far too well for anyone to find.

If he had considered them, and checked his connection to the parts of his soul, he may have changed his plans for the attack, possibly even being more cautious, but maybe not, because the loss of so many of his anchors would have infuriated him beyond rational thought.

Either way, he prepared to lead his Death Eaters into battle, completely unaware of the danger he was walking into. Handing out the portkeys to the edge of the Ossuary's wards, he gave the signal to depart, and soon the room was empty except for the sleeping snake.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

The sun had just sunk below the horizon when Severus felt his feet hit the ground and moved into position. He watched impassively as Yaxley and Rookwood went to work on the wards, wondering why Albus had attempted to summon him? He had received the signal as they were preparing to depart, and there would have been no way for him to return to Hogwarts. No doubt the old man wanted to complain about being unable to locate Potter, again.

He smirked at the possible reactions of the people inside the house, Amelia had to be aware of the attack on the wards by now, and would have discovered the floo was blocked. The panic was sure to be entertaining, especially with that useless lump Longbottom hiding behind his mother's skirts. He was really looking forward to watching the little shit die after all the cauldron's he'd ruined over the years!

 _ **The Ossuary**_

 _ **Monday, June 10th, 1996**_

 _ **7:30 pm**_

They had just finished dinner, and the elves had taken away the dishes when Amelia sat up with a jerk. Turning to Tonks, she said, "Somebody is trying to get through the wards. We've probably got about five minutes before they fall. Call Lord Black and let him know, now!"

Pulling the communication mirror from her robes, Tonks tapped it with her wand and said, "Lord Black?"

Harry's face appeared in the mirror instantly, "What is it Tonks, has the attack started?"

She nodded, "Madame Bones figures we've got about five minutes before the wards come down, so we'd really appreciate some company."

Harry laughed, "We'll be there in less than a minute, make sure that nobody is standing in the living room when we arrive, or it could get messy."

True to his word, about 30 seconds later a group of six figures appeared in the center of the living room, wands in their hands and facing outward. All of them were wearing what looked like dragon-hide armor and they moved smoothly to take up defensive positions.

After a quick discussion, Amelia and the others arranged themselves so they would have a clear line of fire when the doors came down. Harry had given all of them a moment of worry when he frowned and said, "Well, it's good to know the bastard is predictable, Riddle is with the attackers." Turning to the women with him, he said, "Remember, the nose-less bastard is mine, you can have all the fun you like with the others, but none of you stand a chance against him right now, thanks to that damned prophecy!"

Amelia wanted to ask about the prophecy, but this obviously wasn't the time. Looking at Frank and Alice, the two of them were waiting calmly, their wands held at the ready, once an Auror, always an Auror, and she knew she didn't have to worry about them, or Augusta. But it was seeing the way that Neville, Susan and Hannah were clustered together, their eyes on the door and determination in their eyes surprised her, she wondered just what Harry and the others had taught them in their 'secret' training classes during the last year?

There was no more time for conversation as she felt the wards come down. "They're down, prepare yourselves everybody!"

She did a last look around, and saw that all of them were shielded, although it was a shock to see that Ginny and Luna had managed to conjure a wall of marble in front of their team. How in the hell did girls that young manage to conjure anything?

But then the doors blew open and the time for thinking was over, the first few Death Eaters rushed through the opening, only to fall, cut to pieces by spells from Neville and his girls. Then the rest of the attackers were through, and it was time to go to work.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Voldemort stared in disbelief as Pettigrew, Nott and Alecto Carrow fell, turned into steaming piles of bloody meat before they could even fire off a spell! That wasn't the way Aurors fought, what was going on? Firing off a blasting curse into the room, wanting to shock the defenders, he strode forward, only to find himself face to face with the last person he expected.

"Hello Harry, this is a pleasant surprise," he said, "And Albus isn't here to save you this time. Shall we finish this?"

It wasn't the boy that answered him, though, as a voice he never thought to hear again laughed, "Why would he need that wrinkly old bastard when he's got us, Tommy?"

"Bella?" He said, shock in his voice, but he didn't get to say anything more as he had to dodge a blasting curse from Potter that would have hit him in the chest. Turning his focus back on the boy, he raised his wand to fire the killing curse, only to meet the boys spell, and the wands locked up again, just like in the graveyard! What is this madness?

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Neville wanted to be sick, seeing what his spells had done, but there would be time for that later, Hannah and Susan were counting on him, and he wasn't going to let them down!

He was scanning the attackers, looking for another opening, and raised his wand, a curse on his lips as he took aim and cast, only to swear when his target managed to dodge out of the way, but then the man's mask slipped and he recognized the sneering face of Snape! The greasy bastard's eyes lit up and he raised his wand, the tip glowing green, and Neville knew he was about to die, but then the bastard made his mistake, he stopped to gloat!

"It's too bad that we don't have time to truly entertain ourselves, Longbottom, I was really looking forward to watching you suffer as we enjoyed these girls, I'm sure we could keep them alive for hours before we were done. Do you think you would lose your mind watching before they did? Oh well, there will be other witches to be enjoyed! Avada Keda-"

The fear that Neville had felt, when he saw who was facing him had vanished, leaving behind only icy fury, and while the idiot was gloating, Neville's wand came up and a piercing hex hit the Potions Master directly in his right eye, stopping the spell he was casting as his wand fell from nerveless fingers and his body hit the ground right afterward.

"Threaten my loves, will you? Burn in hell you bastard!" Neville swore, turning to find another target.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Bella had a hard time keeping herself from laughing with glee! She was having fun as she toyed with Nott and Scabior, dancing away from their attacks and making them dodge her own spells. She could have easily ended both of them within seconds, but her Lord had wanted her to focus on keeping others from attacking him while he dealt with Tommy-boy.

She was still playing with her targets when the golden dome surrounded her Lord and the Dark Idiot, but her husband had told all of them what had happened in the graveyard when their wands locked, and she knew that nothing could get to him inside the globe, so she decided to finish playing with her toys.

She could have gotten creative, but the two of them weren't worth the effort, so a quick cutting curse took both of their heads off, and she turned to find somebody new to play with.

It was disappointing to see that all of the attackers were down, but she was glad to see that none of her family were even slightly wounded. The training they had done had served its' purpose after all, and now she could relax and anticipate watching the baby in her belly growing.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Harry smiled grimly as his wand locked with Voldemort's, and he pushed with all of his will against the bead that formed between the two wands, and watched as it moved inexorably back toward Voldemort's wand.

He could see the strain on Tom's snakelike face, and his wand was starting to shake as the bead touched the tip of the Yew wand. Harry was keeping an ear open to the sounds of combat and when it ended, he knew it was time to move to the next part of the plan. Dropping the spare wand he had chosen into his hand, he raised it slowly, aiming at Voldemort's off arm. It was important that Voldemort still have his wand when he was forced to retreat, after all.

"Diffindo!" The dark red beam struck Voldemort in the upper arm, and the wizard was so focused on controlling his own wand that he didn't even notice until the curse sliced his arm completely off his body! Voldemort fell back in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief, and the golden dome faded to nothingness instantly. Harry saw the man looking around desperately, but all of the attackers were down and he hesitated.

That was what Harry was waiting for, drawing on his Legilimency, he focus on the connection between the two of them, and sent feelings of panic through the bond. Seconds later, Voldemort apparated away, and Harry smiled as he watched the wizard fleeing.

He turned to check on everyone, and gave a tired smile to see that the only injuries and fatalities were of Death Eaters. He was still smiling when his eyes rolled back in his head and he slowly collapsed to the floor.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Same Time**_

Albus was dying, he knew that, he had managed to use Gryffindor's sword to cut off the cursed portion of his arm, and cauterized the stump so he wouldn't bleed to death, but it was too late. The blackness appeared again on the rest of his arm, and it would only be a matter of minutes before it reached his heart and killed him.

He scrambled for a piece of parchment and quill, there was so much he needed to tell Harry, but he thought he had more time. He tried to gather his thoughts, so he could give Harry the information he needed to defeat Tom once and for all, but it was so hard to think, all he could see through the mist in front of him was Ariana, and Gellert, and he hoped that they would forgive him...

He collapsed in his chair, falling forward onto the desk, the quill dropping from his hand as the icy grip of the curse touched his heart and he died, his last thoughts were regrets for his many mistakes.

It was nearly an hour later that Minerva hobbled into the office, still using the canes to support herself, and she found him. She nearly collapsed in shock at seeing the condition he was in, and sent an elf to find Nurse Pomfrey, even though it was clear there was nothing she could do.

Her eye landed on the ring clutched in Albus' hand, and there was something about it that looked familiar, she really needed to take a closer look, and was moving closer to the desk. Her hand was reaching for it when she was stopped and yanked back. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned to her long time friend and said, "Thank you Poppy, that thing nearly had me!"

The nurse nodded briskly, and she used her wand to levitate the ring out of Albus' hand and put it in a pouch she pulled from her pocket. At Minerva's look, she said "It's lined to prevent the curse from affecting anybody else. I'll turn it over to the curse breaking team at St Mungo's to figure out what it was. But that can wait, let's get Albus taken care of, and then I'm going to prescribe a stiff drink for both of us, we're going to need it."

Minerva was amazed at how Poppy was keeping herself professional, her friend had known Albus as long as she had, but there was no sign of grief or sorrow, she just went about her duties.

But Poppy was right, they had work to do, they could drink and mourn when the work was done. Gathering up the papers she had been carrying, she grimaced, determining who next years prefects and head boy and girl really wasn't important right now.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **The Ossuary**_

 _ **Monday, June 10th, 1996**_

 _ **Minutes after the Prior Scene**_

Amelia couldn't believe what she was seeing, Corbin Yaxley, Rufus' second in command was laying dead in front of her, his dark mark clearly visible! The man had been a trusted Auror for almost 20 years, how long had he been a Death Eater?

No, that wasn't important at the moment, they could start looking into things in the morning. She needed to check on everybody else. It was with a feeling of relief that she saw all the friendlies were still on their feet, although Neville and the girls were looking more than a little ill at the carnage.

She had just turned toward Harry, wanting to thank him and his family for their help, when he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Hannah screamed and Neville and Susan started rushing forward, but Luna yelled, "Stop! Don't touch him. We knew this was going to happen, he's gone after Riddle to finish him permanently."

Naturally that led to more questions, but Luna refused to answer, focusing on the unconscious man in front of her. She and the other wives all knelt down and placed their hands on him, murmuring quietly in unison, and Amelia could see threads of magic connecting them. Although she frowned in confusion when she noticed that Tonk, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix all had two threads connecting them to Harry, until she realized just what it meant, and the frown turned into a grin.

Shaking her head in amusement, she was glad that they had found time to focus on the important things in life.

Walking over to Susan and the others, she gave them each a hug, and pulled them away from the carnage so they could join the rest of the family. The three of them were starting to shake, and she said, "You did very well, and don't worry about the shakes, we all get them, it's the adrenaline leaving your body. You'll be fine in a few minutes after you sit down."

Neville was murmuring, "I don't believe it, I killed Snape! I hated him, he was always so horrible to Harry and the rest of us, but I never thought I'd have to kill him! But, when he threatened Hannah and Sue, I just, I just..." He trailed off, looking around at nothing, and Amelia called for an elf to bring them all a shot of fire-whiskey. She'd seen Aurors in shock after their first battle before, and the whiskey would help them get over what they had to do. If nothing else, she would remind them that they were alive, and their enemies were dead, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

Of course, she suspected that Hannah and Susan had their own ideas about how to remind Neville he was still alive, and that would work just as well. She was planning on joining Alice in reminding Frank about that same thing before too much longer.

But there was work to be done first, and she strode over to the floo, and nodded in satisfaction when the flames turned green immediately. Contacting Rufus, she had him gathering Moody and the alert team to get their arses moving, and to bring a bunch of body bags.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **Hidden Location**_

 _ **Monday, June 10th, 1996**_

 _ **Same Time**_

It was impossible! The brat had injured him, and they had killed all of his inner circle! They would pay, oh how they would pay! He was going to give Bellatrix to Greyback and his pack for her betrayal, and he would give the rest of Potter's whores to his followers to be raped to death while he forced the boy to watch!

He stumbled as the portkey dropped him in his sanctuary, and he used his wand to seal the damage from losing his arm. Grabbing a blood replenishing potion he fumbled with the cap, but eventually got it open and poured it down his throat, gagging at the sour milk taste.

Making his way to his seat, he leaned back, trying to comprehend what had happened. How was Bellatrix still alive, and Narcissa as well? Were they responsible for the deaths of their husbands? And how had Potter managed to subvert the two of them? He just couldn't believe that Bellatrix would betray him like that, she had always been the most loyal of his followers, but she had raised her wand to him!

Nagini slithered into the room and looked around curiously, and without even thinking about it, he raised his wand and cast, the green of the killing curse hitting his familiar. He stared at his wand in shock, why had he killed Nagini? It was only when he heard the scream of the anchor being destroyed that he understood, and in desperation he reached for his Horcruxes, but they were gone! All but the connection to Potter were destroyed. What had happened, how had they been found?

He was still trying to find a way to protect himself when the room faded into nothingness, and he found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets.

Looking around in confusion, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he whirled around, only to see Potter standing there, his wand held casually in his hand.

"Hello Tom, nice to see you again."

End Chapter Nine

One More Chapter and an Epilogue to go. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 10 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,482  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **Hidden Location  
Monday, June 10th, 1996  
Same Time**_

He was still trying to find a way to protect himself when the room faded into nothingness, and he found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets.

Looking around in confusion, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he whirled around, only to see Potter standing there, his wand held casually in his hand.

"Hello Tom, nice to see you again."

"Potter! What have you done to me?" Voldemort hissed, "How did we get here?"

The boy affected a look of surprise, turning his head to take in the surroundings. "Here? I thought it was fitting. After all, it's where it all began, isn't it? What better place could there be to finally end things?"

"You really think you can beat me? Your whores and the old man aren't here to fight your battles for you this time, Harry, so why are you deluding yourself?" Voldemort was pleased that his voice was steady as he kept his gaze locked on the boy, but he could feel the icy grip of fear clutching at his heart. The boy had already done more damage to him than anybody he'd ever faced, even Moody, during the first war, hadn't been able to do more than graze him with one of his spells, and nobody else even came close.

Raising his wand, Voldemort focused on the hate he felt for the boy that had caused him so many problems over the years, and as his lips moved to cast the Killing Curse, he felt a sudden burst of heat in his hand, and his faithful wand burned to ashes as he watched!

The boy's voice echoed around him, mocking him, and when he looked up at Potter, the fear he was feeling turned to terror, because somehow, he didn't know how, the boy was right in front of him, and his wand was pointed directly between his eyes. Without consciously thinking about it, he stumbled back, his foot landing on something that threw him off balance, and he found himself on the rough floor of the Chamber.

Trying to get up, he put his hand on the floor, only to feel the cover of a book under his fingers. Shoving it aside, he tried to ignore the familiar feeling, especially since he was well aware that his first anchor had been destroyed, thanks to Lucius's foolishness. But when his hand touched a locket, and then a silver headpiece, he knew what they were, and the terror that was gripping his heart spread to his belly and he knew that he was a dead man!

No! This couldn't be happening! He screamed in his mind, searching for a way to turn things around, but he was having trouble thinking, what was Potter doing to him? The boy hadn't cast a spell, but he could feel his memories being wiped away no matter how hard he tried to hold on to them. He briefly understood what was happening, and a rapidly fading part of him felt a glimmer of respect at a well executed plan, but even that faded with his memories of being Lord Voldemort. Soon all he could remember was the orphanage, and the fear when the bigger boys cornered him. And then even that was gone and there was nothingness...

Harry smiled grimly as he withdrew from Riddle's mind, the obliviate wiping the mind completely clean, removing even the automatic functions. He stood and watched as the body stopped breathing, and with the last of the magic holding the body together fading away, it crumbled to dust, leaving behind the empty robes and the Yew wand. It had still been in Voldemort's hand, even though he thought it destroyed. With the body destroyed, Harry drew the remaining magic into himself, keeping it separate until it was needed.

'It's finally over, Tom. I'm sorry you had to take this path, but you'll never destroy another family. Enjoy your afterlife, I'm going back to my wives."

Closing his eyes, he reached for the connection to his body and faded away, the Chamber fading into nothingness at the same time.

 _ **The Ossuary**_

 _ **A Few Seconds Later**_

Luna was the first to notice a change, the magical connection she shared with her husband started thrumming in her body, and she smiled, "He's coming back, send him your love, help him find us again!"

The others gave a sigh of relief and Luna felt them concentrating on their connection, and a few seconds later her husband drew a deep breath and opened his eyes, smiling up at them. "It's over loves, Voldemort is dead, permanently this time."

He had spoken loud enough for Amelia and the others could hear him, and he grinned at the shouts of joy from around the room. Climbing to his feet, he pulled Luna into a passionate kiss, before kissing all of his other ladies, leaving them week in the knees and eager for more. Walking over to Amelia, he said, "Madame Bones, I'm notifying you officially that you'll find the remains of Tom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, in the building known as Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. The Fidelus charm will have collapsed with Riddle's death."

Amelia nodded, a businesslike expression on her face. "I'll send a team out as soon as Moody and the others arrive. Which should be any minute now, or I'll have their heads!"

Harry nodded, "Before they arrive, I need to ask your permission to cast a spell that will protect the members of my family. You and the others have accepted that two of my wives are no longer the women they once were, but I don't trust the rest of the population to be as reasonable."

Amelia looked at him sharply before her eyes flicked to Bella and Narcissa, and she nodded sharply. "What do you need, Lord Black? You have my permission."

He smiled, "Actually, I don't need anything, your permission was enough. I could have taken my ladies back home to cast the spell, but I'm sure that Mad-Eye and the others will have questions."

She snorted, "I'm not going to disagree, but you'd better get started before they arrive and it's too late."

He moved over to his wives and had them standing in a circle, Luna and Ginny to either side of him. They all knew what to do, they had practiced it multiple times while training. But they needed more power than they had available to make sure it was successful. Pulling the information he wanted to protect to the front of his mind, he started chanting, the Latin rolling off his tongue as he listened with half an ear to his wives, and was pleased that all of them were carrying their parts properly. Not that he had any doubt, he trusted all of them, and over the time they spent trying they learned to trust themselves.

The chanting grew louder as each of them fed their magic into the spell, and Harry let Riddle's magic join in, taking care that it was only the magic and not any of the darkness that had consumed the man. As the spell reached it's climax, all seven of them shouted the final words in unison, and a wave of magic flowed out from all of them, affecting Amelia and the others first, before spreading outward, the power of the extra magic ensuring that it traveled throughout the Wizarding World.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Amelia was expecting it, understanding what Harry was going to do, but it didn't make a different as the knowledge that Bella and Narcissa Black had any connection to the late Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy faded from her conscious mind. She still remembered that Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy had existed, but that they were both dead along with their husbands.

She idly wondered why Harry and his wives were standing in a circle, but just shrugged, it wasn't that important.

It was at that point there was the sound of several 'CRACK!'s from outside, and Amelia shouted,

"This is Director Bones, Identify Yourselves!"

"Master Auror Moody and the ready squad. Do you really want me to shout my password, lass?"

Amelia bit back a laugh, she could only imagine the looks on the ready team if they heard Alastor declaring 'Albus Dumbledore is an amazing lover' Speaking up, she said, "Use the alternate code Mad-Eye."

A moment later, a silvery owl floated through the wall and stopped in front of her and started speaking. She recognized her old friend's voice, and when he gave the correct numeric password she moved to the doorway to identify them.

As Moody approached, she held up her hand, "Before any of you enter, I'm going to need you to show me your left arms. One of the bodies you are going to see is Corbin Yaxley, and he has the Dark Mark on his arm."

Moody and Scrimgeour both went pale and started swearing, but they pulled up their sleeves, showing their arms were clear. Once they were inside, the Aurors of the ready team came through after showing their unmarked arms.

Amelia saw the look of shock on the faces of some of the newer Aurors, but they managed to keep themselves composed and did their jobs properly, which pleased her. Calling Moody and Rufus over, she said, "Voldemort was with the attackers, and if it wasn't for Lord Black and his wives, things would have been very different. We were expecting the attack and prepared, so none of the friendlies were wounded. Lord Black managed to use the scar connection and follow Voldemort when he ran. You'll find his body at Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton."

Scrimgeour nodded and left, taking two of the Aurors with him, while Moody made his way to the couch where Lord Black and his wives were sitting. The other Aurors were interviewing Frank, Alice and Augusta while Neville, Susan and Hannah were cuddled together on the love-seat, taking comfort from each other. She was actually pleased at how well they were holding up, even experienced Aurors got the shakes after a battle. Amelia just hoped that Neville didn't have nightmares about killing Snape or the others, but she was confident that Susan and Hannah would get him through it.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Harry sat back on the sofa, his arms around Luna and Ginny, the others sitting with them, listening as Tonks answered the Auror's questions. He and the others answered the questions the Auror had, but let Tonks do most of the talking, since she was an Auror as well and knew what they were looking for.

He could hardly believe it was all over, after the years of attacks, never knowing what was going to happen next, but he had watched Riddle die, and his scar was finally fading away. He knew that he would never get to enjoy a normal life, but hopefully, he and his wives would have a peaceful one with their children.

The Auror finished interviewing Tonks, and Harry noticed the Auror who had arrived with Moody arriving back, a wide smile on his face holding Voldemort's wand in what looked like a plastic bag. It was obvious that the older Aurors and Augusta Longbottom recognized the wand, and the smiles on their faces was telling. There would be a lot of celebrating when the news came out, Harry was sure about that. Hell, he was looking forward to getting his wives back home so they could do plenty of celebrating themselves. He wondered if the extra power would let him create even more duplicates? Bella and Andi had both expressed interest in taking two of him at the same time, and he was interested in trying it himself.

Eventually the Aurors finished their work and left, taking the bagged bodies of the Death Eaters with them.

Getting up, he walked over to Amelia, who was looking around at the damage and said, "We can stay and help you get things repaired if you want. I've got a couple of elves that would be happy to help."

She shook her head with a smile, "Thank you anyway, Lord Black, but we'll be fine. I need to get the wards back up before we do anything, and it's best if only the family is here when I do that. But I do have to say that the Bones family, what there is of it, owes the Family Black a debt, and whatever you need, just let me know. Things would have been very different if you hadn't prepared us."

"I'm just glad that we were able to finish it with no more loss of life. It won't bring back Sirius and Cedric and the others, but hopefully they can rest easy now. But, if you don't need us at the moment, I'm going to take my ladies home. It's been a long day and evening."

She chuckled, "Agreed, and as soon as I get the wards back up, I'm heading to bed myself."

He and his ladies said their goodbyes, and walked outside to apparate home, ready to celebrate.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

As soon as they arrived in the entryway, Andromeda was stripping out of her robes, although she wasn't the only one, all of her co-wives were stripping down as well. It was only her husband that was clothed and she didn't expect that situation to last much longer. She could feel his desire for her, for all of them through the connection they had honed during the training.

She was glad that Lord Black had discovered the spell allowing him to create duplicates, because she really was looking forward to him taking her all night long! Her sisters and Nymphadora did a wonderful job of satisfying her, and she did her best to return the favor, but she really needed to feel her Lord taking her anyway he desired.

Andromeda was lost in her thoughts, picturing her husband bending her over the desk in his office and taking filling her pussy as he spanked her, not even realizing she was touching herself. One hand was caressing her breasts and she had two fingers pushing into her soaking quim. It took her completely by surprise when she felt her Lord pressing against her, his shaft resting between her arse cheeks, but she wasn't going to complain, not when he was going to be giving her what she craved!

She opened her legs, giving him easier access and moaned when she felt him shifting and burying his rod deep in her soaking pussy! She gasped as his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her her, sliding her off his cock and back down, Even after all the times he had enjoyed her, Andi was still surprised at her lord and husband's strength. She threw her head back, her eyes closed as she moaned with pleasure, until she felt a pair of lips on hers and she opened her eyes, to see that Lady Black was pressing against her, the younger woman's hands playing with her breasts. Andromeda cried out as Luna pinched her nipples, making her pussy clench around her husband as the beautiful pain sent signals of pleasure all through her body.

Andi surrendered herself to the sensations, vaguely aware that something changed but not really caring what, she just felt too good to worry about it as long as her husband was spearing her with his cock nothing else mattered.

It came as a surprise when she felt herself lifted off his shaft and she opened her eyes to see she was in Lord Black's bedroom! She didn't have a chance to react before she found herself on her back on the bed and Lady Black was straddling her face. Andromeda's hands came up automatically to grip the younger woman and bring her down so she could use her tongue to pleasure her Senior Wife.

She was enjoying the first tastes of Lady Black's juices when she felt her legs being spread, and her husband was entering her again, stretching her to her limit and making her moan in pleasure. He started moving inside her, and each thrust made her cry out, her tongue wriggling inside Lady Black, drawing gasps and moans from the woman's throat. Andi felt a burst of happiness that she was able to please her Lady so well, and getting pleasure at the same time.

She lost track of how long her lord was plunging into her, but eventually the sensations became too much, and the pleasure that had been building deep in her belly finally released, sending her over the edge of bliss and floating in a warm ocean of ecstasy. She managed to keep a bit of focus on pleasuring Lady Black, and was rewarded by the woman filling her mouth with her sweet juices before the blonde slid off of her and lay on the bed, her own climax overwhelming her. With her lady satisfied, Andromeda let go and surrendered herself to the pleasure, forgetting everything else but the feeling of her husband taking her and the feelings of bliss surrounding her.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Ginny lay face down on Narcissa bed, panting in exhilaration with Harry's cock still buried in her arse as she recovered from the massive orgasm she'd just enjoyed. It hadn't taken long at all after Andi started touching herself that the rest of them started doing the same thing, and Harry had created his duplicates, although she was aware enough to notice that there were more of them this time. Before she could wonder why, two of them picked up Tonks, and another two claimed Bella, to both women's obvious delight!

She and Cissy only had one each, but that didn't bother her, she wasn't sure she was ready to take two of Harry at the same time, but maybe later? She and Cissy grinned at each other as they were carried up to Cissy's room and laid on the bed, moving together automatically until Cissy was on her back and her mouth was on Ginny's pussy. Ginny lowered herself eagerly and put her mouth between Cissy's thighs, licking happily and pulling sounds of pleasure out of the other woman. A part of her was greatly amused at the idea she was having sex with Draco's mum, and wondering how Ron would react if he could see her now? But that was a very small part, the majority of her concentration was on giving Cissy as much pleasure as she could, and enjoying the way the Cissy's tongue felt licking her.

She was aware that the mattress was shifting, and moaned as she felt Harry sliding into her, and she opened her eyes to see that another Harry was in front of her, rubbing the head of his cock along Cissy's lips. She used her tongue to lick the head and shaft as he pushed into the woman's pussy, and enjoyed the way Cissy's moans made her tongue dance in her quim.

Ginny was doing her best to focus on pleasing Cissy, but it was difficult because Harry started lightly spanking her as he thrust into her body. It was funny, before the morning that she and Luna had given themselves to Harry in the Room of Requirement, she'd never even considered the idea that a spanking would be enjoyable, but now it was one of the things she looked forward to the most. Well that and having him taking her arse, that was so delightfully filthy that she wanted to enjoy it as often as possible, she even enjoyed it when Harry had cast the spell on Luna and she took Luna that way. It felt strange to feel Luna's breasts pressing against her back as her arse was filled, but she got used to it very quickly, and the climax was just as intense as when Harry claimed her.

She pushed the idle thoughts away and concentrated on using her mouth on Cissy, her sister wife deserved all the pleasure she could give her, after all, as a reward for putting up with being married to Lucius for so long. And Cissy's tongue was doing such wonderful things to her pussy, combined with Harry's cock filling her so beautifully that Ginny knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was determined to get Cissy off before she peaked, and knew exactly what to do!

Moving one of her hands to Cissy's pussy, she ran her fingers along the lips, coating them with Cissy's juices. She kept up her licking as she moved her hand down so it was fondling Cissy's arse. With a grin, she slid her fingers between the fleshy globes, and when her finger touched the ring, Ginny locked her lips around Cissy's clit and pushed the slick finger deep into the other woman's arse. Cissy shouted her pleasure into Ginny's pussy before collapsing on the bed, shuddering as her climax overwhelmed her.

Ginny heard dual chuckles from the two Harry's, and the one that was filling her so wonderfully leaned down and whispered, "You are such a naughty girl, Ginny. What would Molly say if she could see you now?"

"Bugger Molly with a beaters bat!" Ginny groaned, "I'm married to you, she has no control over me anymore!"

She wasn't able to say any more, because the Harry that was shagging Narcissa pulled out and put his cock at her mouth. She opened wide and started sucking him, enjoying the mix of the pre-cum and Cissy's juices on her tongue. The man in her mouth started moaning as she took him deeper, her tongue licking everything she could reach as she locked her mouth around him, pleased that she had learned to please him so well. She kept moving against the Harry that was shagging her, tightening around him as he pumped into her body and enjoying the bursts of pleasure radiating out from where they were joined.

Ginny lost track of how long they had been moving together, but eventually she felt the man in her mouth swelling and she pulled back so just the head of his cock was in her mouth and started swallowing as soon as the first shot landed on her tongue. She kept swallowing, not wanting to lose a single drop of her husband's cum. She was thrilled that she managed to swallow it all, and started licking him clean, but it was hard to focus because a finger started stretching her arse, and then a second, and she pulled her mouth away and moaned, reaching back to hold herself open.

Harry was still plunging into her pussy, and it felt extremely strange to be filled in both holes, because he had added a third and fourth finger in her arse, moving them around and stretching her to take him easily. She whined in disappointment when the fingers were pulled out, only to sigh as she felt the head pressing against the stretched out ring. She relaxed as much as she could, and shuddered as she felt him pushing through the ring and burying his cock in her arse. She held still until he was completely inside her, and when he pulled back, she moved to take him deeper, the two of them falling into a rhythm with well practiced ease, until she felt the orgasm starting to build again, but she did her best to hold it off, wanting to feel him flood her arse as she came.

She distantly noticed Cissy starting to stir under her, and gasped as her tongue started licking her again, pushing her even closer to the edge. She was struggling to hold back the pressure that was building all through her body, but she managed, somehow. It was with a strangled cry of relief that she felt him swell within her arse and the blast of hot seed splashed inside her. Relaxing her control, she let the climax hit her, and the pleasure felt like it was tearing the top of her head off as she screamed her release to the world!

Ginny was so lost in her world of pleasure that she didn't even notice being lifted off Narcissa and stretching out on the bed, and it wouldn't have mattered even if she did. She felt Harry's rough hands stroking her, bringing her back to reality slowly as her thoughts cleared.

When she was aware of herself again, she still felt Harry's cock in her arse, and she smiled in delight in the feeling of fullness, but she was too relaxed to try and move. Turning her head, she saw that the other Harry had rolled Cissy over onto her belly and was filling her arse, to the sounds of Cissy's enthusiastic encouragement!

She watched for a little while, until the Harry that was filling her slid from her arse and she whine unhappily. He just chuckled and said, "Come on, bad girl, I need a bath and so do you, let Cissy enjoy herself in peace."

Ginny took a quick sniff and realized that she was fairly whiff, which wasn't surprising after the events of the night, and obediently slid out of the bed and followed her husband to the bath.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **The Next Morning**_

It had taken Harry several minutes to absorb all the memories of his duplicates, but he was glad that all of his ladies had enjoyed themselves. __It was a very strange feeling, though, looking into his own eyes as he filled Bella and Tonks, but the two of them practically lost their minds from the orgasms they'd enjoyed, so he wasn't going to worry about it. __

All of his ladies had managed to shower before he finished with the memories and then getting dressed, and when he came down to the dining area he wasn't surprised to see that none of them had bothered getting dressed. __Although Tonks would probably have to head into the Ministry at some point to deal with the fallout from last night, so she'd need to get dressed. ****

They looked up when he arrived and all of them gave him sleepy smiles, and he figured that a nap was on the agenda for all of them. Truthfully, he could do with a few more hours of sleep himself, but he had too much to do before he could relax.

He walked around the table, stopping to give each of his ladies a good morning kiss before sliding into his seat between Luna and Ginny. He thanked Kreacher when the plate appeared in front of him, and started eating. The others were finishing their breakfast as he bit into the last of his eggs, and, after washing them down with a swallow of coffee, he said "Do any of you have anything that you need to do today? I'm going to be writing to Dumbledore about married quarters for all of us, and contacting Gringotts about claiming the Slytherin vaults, and I was thinking that we could have a day out in Muggle London so you could do some shopping."

All of them were in favor of that idea, including Tonks, and when he gave her a questioning look, she said, "The Boss gave me the day off, said we all deserved it, but since I was the only one who actually worked for her, she couldn't give the rest of us a break."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, that would look a bit strange if she tried. But I'm glad she did, I didn't want to exclude you and was going to suggest you go to the Ministry while I was at Gringotts and try and get a half day off."

Before Tonks could respond, there was a flutter of wings and he looked up, he wasn't expecting an owl, and he didn't think the others were either. He understood when he saw that the owl was carrying copies of the Daily Prophet and dropped them on the table. Each of them reached for a copy, and, as expected, the entire front page was a banner headline about Voldemort's death. He opened the paper and quickly scanned the article, and for a change it was fairly well written and accurate. He wasn't overly thrilled to be named as the one who finished Riddle off, but it couldn't be helped. At least there was no speculation about Bella and Cissy, they were just listed as two of the witches who were involved in the battle.

Turning to look at Ginny, he said, "You should probably write your parents, I'm sure they'll be going spare after reading the news. I'll have Hedwig deliver the letter after she drops off Dumbledore's letter."

"Uh Harry," Tonks said, "You may want to rethink that plan, check out the next page of the paper."

Curious he flipped the page over and read the headline, only to blink and shake his head in surprise, before reading it again. The words didn't change, it still said "Dumbledore Found Dead at Hogwarts!"

He sat back, stunned, he couldn't believe the old man was actually dead! Sure, he hadn't been all that happy with him after the last year or so, but he'd hoped that they could repair their relationship now that Voldemort was gone.

Looking over at Narcissa, he said, "Cissy, you're the one who is most familiar with the political situation, what's your best guess about the reaction to this news?"

Narcissa frowned, "Muted panic I'd say would be the first reaction, and only muted because of the news that Voldemort has been killed. It's going to put a lot of pressure on you, since, true or not, the general public considers you Dumbledore's Man, and they will look to you as his Heir."

He grimaced, "That was about what I figured as well. I was planning on laying low for a few days, but I'm afraid that plans gone out the window. I'm going to have to make some appearances in public, to keep the sheep from losing their damned minds. That means I'm not going to be able to drop the Fidelus on the house yet, not if we ever want to have any peace."

Looking at the others, he said, "I'm afraid this is going to push our shopping trip back a few hours, I'm going to need all of you to get dressed in your best robes, we're going to have to go into Diagon Alley and then to the Ministry to register all of you as my wives. Hopefully we can get by with just issuing a statement to the Prophet, but I'm not counting on it, they're probably going to be hounding us for an interview. Cissy, I want you and Luna to start thinking about what you want the statement to say as you are getting dressed, we can thrash it out before we leave."

The two of them nodded and got up from the table, followed by the others to head upstairs and dress.

Harry frowned, this was really not how he wanted to start the first day of their new life, but it couldn't be helped. Standing, he went up to shower and get dressed in his Lord Black robes, mentally preparing himself for the chaos ahead.

End Chapter Nine

Hopefully just the Epilogue to go. Thanks for your patience


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**STORY TITLE: The Head of the Family Black**

 **PART:** 11 of 11 Epilogue  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing,  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** The Death of Sirius Black has consequences that no-one could have foreseen, least of all the new head of the Black Family, Harry James Potter!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Andromeda/Bellatrix/Ginny/Luna  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,423  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? Starts at the End of Order of the Phoenix, the day of the Fight at the DoM.  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **ON CHARACTER'S AGES:** Hogwarts starts at 13 in this universe, so the youngest characters involved will be at least 16 at the start of the story.

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR INSPIRATION TO NickP41** And I'd like to point you to his book, available on Amazon it's called The Misplaced Man the author name is Nick James.

Thanks!

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Tuesday, June 11th, 1996**_

 _ **Evening**_

Ginny gave a huge sigh of relief as she stepped through the floo, her hands pulling her robes open and handing them to Kreacher, who sent them to the laundry. She kicked off her shoes and picked them up, heading for her room. She had forgotten just how uncomfortable wearing clothes could be! Thank Merlin and Morganna that they were home at last, and she could get comfortable again.

Hearing the sighs from the others, Ginny grinned, glad she wasn't the only one who had gotten used to being naked all the time. Not only was it more comfortable, it made it easier if their husband, or even one of the other wives, wanted to play. Speaking of playing, she owed Luna a spanking after the comments she made when they ran into Dad in the Ministry.

Sure, he probably didn't realize what Luna was saying, but still! When a girl's father complimented her on her new robes is not the time to mention how all the wives enjoy Ginny's good taste! Fortunately Harry managed to steer the conversation in a safer direction, although she wasn't really looking forward to dinner at the Burrow, because she knew that mum was going to ask a lot of questions that weren't any of her business, not to mention Fred and George being arses!'

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

They managed to make it to the offices of the Daily Prophet without being gawked at, and the Editor promised that he would print the entire statement, exactly as written in the next edition of the paper. It was a straightforward account of what happened at the Ossuary, and gave credit to the others who were there fighting. The hard part was expressing his feelings about the death of Dumbledore, but with Cissy's help, they managed to honor the man, while making it clear that Harry was not going to follow in the old man's footsteps, that he had his own life to live, which currently meant preparing for his NEWT years at Hogwarts.

They left the Prophet and made their way to Madame Malkin's, and Harry tolerated the woman's excitement with relatively good grace, and they were soon wearing new robes that had the Black family crest on the breast, showing their membership in the family. Harry also had the Potter crest on the opposite breast, showing his Lordship of both houses, and ordered several additional robes for all of them.

Wearing their robes, they walked down the Alley, stopping in at the shop where Fred and George were getting set up, but the menaces hadn't arrived yet, so they were spared her brothers idea of humor.

At least the people in the Alley were relatively polite, and didn't try to crowd them. But then, with Andi, Bella and Cissy surrounding the rest of them like lionesses, it wasn't that big a surprise. They probably didn't want to risk getting turned into something interesting.

In fact, the only person who was actually brave enough to approach them was Cho Chang, and she and Luna had shared a glance at the obvious sparks between Cho and Harry. If they weren't all aware of the need to continue the Potter family, and now the Slytherin family, Ginny had no doubt that the girl would have been run off with her tail between her legs. As it was, she and the other wives were cautiously friendly, inviting the girl to spend time walking around the Alley with them.

Cho had, with obvious reluctance, begged off, she was needed to help her mum in their Apothecary, she'd actually only stepped out to pick up lunch for the two of them. Ginny, thinking quickly, suggested that the girl join them for dinner later in the week, which Cho accepted with a smile.

Harry had been surprised at her offer, but none of the wives were, and when they stopped at La Rochelle to have lunch in a private dining room, Harry said,

"What was that with Cho, Ginny? You've never been that friendly with her in the past."

Ginny couldn't believe he was asking such a question. "I invited her to come over for dinner to see how well she would fit with the rest of us, of course. You do need to find a Lady Potter, remember? And I can be friendly now that she isn't competition for your attention, the way she was last year."

Luna added, "I think I know Cho better than the rest of you, since we've been in the same house for the last four years, and, her problems over Cedric's death aside, is a likable girl, and she did her best to stop my roommates from stealing my things. I wouldn't have any objections if you chose her as Lady Potter, and since she is extremely close to Padma Patil, it's likely that she would suggest Padma and Parvati as other members of the family."

Harry nodded, "That's about what I thought, and I understand your reasoning. And since it's just a dinner to explore things, not a commitment, I'm not going to object, but," he looked at her directly, his eyes practically glowing with power, "I am not Arthur, and I will not put up with you, or any of you actually, making decisions for me that are mine to make. Is that understood?"

Ginny felt herself getting wet as she met his eyes, she couldn't help her reaction to feeling his power directed at her, and she could tell from the way Luna was squirming that she was feeling it as well. She managed to nod and say she understood, and Harry relaxed, his eyes returning to normal.

He looked at the other wives, "Do any of you have any thoughts on Cho? I'm not going to lie, I'm still attracted to her, and if she can cope with our family I wouldn't have a problem with considering her for Lady Potter. But, that's something that we can discuss with her, she may not be able to handle being one of many. That's why I'm not even going to consider Hermione. She has been my closest friend since Halloween of my first year, and she's a wonderful person, but she's far too conventional to be able to accept our lives."

Ginny could feel the relief from Cissy, and was sure that she and Luna had similar expressions. She loved Hermione like a sister, but the girl wasn't able to unbend enough to understand that the magical world had no problems with multiple marriages.

Tonks was actually the one to answer Harry's question, and she said, "I don't think any of us even know the girl, but she seems a decent sort from just meeting her. We'll see how she reacts at the dinner."

The others murmured agreement, and they went back to other topics for the rest of the meal.

Sadly, the peaceful morning had ended when they stepped out of the restaurant, as Rita Skeeter and the rest of the vultures descended on them, demanding a statement and shouting questions at Harry.

After he got them to quiet down, by the simple expedient of dropping a mass silencing charm on them, Harry told them that he had given a statement to the Daily Prophet already, and if they wanted to know what happened, they could read the statement, he had no intention of allowing the rest of them to waste his time!

When Rita tried to argue, he just stared at her, and told her to stop bugging him or he would have a conversation with Madame Bones. The bitch paled and shut up immediately, but the glare she gave him promised that he would not enjoy anything she wrote about him in the future.

Pushing their way through the stunned reporters, Harry led them to Gringotts, where they spend far too much time talking to the Black, and then the Potter and Slytherin Account Managers. Eventually they completed all the paperwork to establish them as members of the Black Family. It was simple enough for Cissy and Bella to be assigned the contents of the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults, after Harry showed them the slip of paper with the secret. The goblins really didn't care what names the women were using, or if the Ministry thought they were dead, as long as the gold kept moving.

Between meetings with the different account managers, Harry wrote a message and called for Kreacher, who was happy to take the message to Amelia Bones. When Ginny saw him writing, he looked over and smirked, "Rita is about to have all kinds of problems from the DMLE about how she gets her information. Now that Fudge isn't around to protect her anymore, the little bug is going to be begging to hide in a nice safe terrarium! She's made a ton of enemies over the years, and not all of them died with Tom."

Ginny snickered, "Perfect!"

They were all glad that the meeting was the Slytherin account manager was the last, and fairly short. Harry was eligible to claim the name, but the Goblins agreed to keep it quiet until after he had graduated from Hogwarts.

Finally they were able to head back home, the goblins actually allowed them to use the floo they reserved for their wealthiest clients, Ginny didn't really care, she was just glad to the day was over!

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Turning to Luna, Ginny said, "I'm going to take a shower, want to wash my back?"

Her sister wife grinned and nodded, and the two of them hurried up the stairs, unbuttoning their blouses as they headed for Ginny's bedroom.

Luna wasn't quiet as eager for the spanking she got before the shower, but after the Senior Wife got down on her knees to apologize, all was forgiven.

By the time the two of them finished their shower and were dried off, their stomachs were grumbling and they headed down for dinner.

When they got downstairs, Kreacher was just getting finished with cooking, and they all sat down, tucking in eagerly.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **Wednesday, July 31st, 1996**_

 _ **Early Afternoon**_

Harry grinned at Neville as he took a sip of his butterbeer, the sounds of women's laughter echoing around the warded area on top of the townhouse. He was still amazed that the goblins had been able to reinforce the roof of the house and put in a swimming pool so quickly. The wards prevented any of the neighbors, or low flying planes from noticing anything different, otherwise they would have more attention than they really wanted.

Neville and his ladies had been here before, several times in the last few weeks, and were completely comfortable with the lack of clothing Harry and his wives had adopted, to the point that he, Hannah and Susan left their clothing in the entryway when they arrived. It had been a surprise, to say the least, when Hermione arrived with him and stripped down as well.

When he asked Neville about it, he found that because his friend killed Snape, he was the head of the Prince family by conquest, and Hermione was interested in becoming the Prince wife. Harry couldn't believe he had misjudged his best friend like that, but seeing her snogging Susan and fondling her arse was proof that he had goofed. His own ladies had taken great delight in teasing him about it, but none of them were unhappy that Hermione was with Neville and not interested in joining the Potter family.

Harry's eyes scanned the loungers that surrounded the pool, smiling at the display of beauty stretched out in the sun. Cho and Luna were laying next to each other, chatting quietly about something, he wasn't sure what, while the newest member of the Potter family, Fleur Delacour Potter was discussing pregnancy with Andi and her sisters. Fleur had been a complete surprise, since he thought she had been dating Bill Weasley, but apparently Molly had been too much to deal with a potential mother-on-law, along with another issue that made it impossible for Fleur to truly commit to a relationship with Bill.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

He and his wives had almost literally bumped into Fleur at Agent Provocateur when he took them shopping in Muggle London. He had been watching his ladies as they looked over the models, choosing the lingerie and other items they were interested in, when he felt somebody beside him. Moving to the side, he turned to see who it was, and his eyes locked with Fleur's. The next thing he knew was the Veela was clinging to him, her eyes glazed as she shuddered against him.

He had seen his ladies in the throes of climaxing often enough to instantly realize what was happening to the woman in his arms, and he managed to get her out of sight of any of the staff. His wives noticed, of course, and they stopped what they were doing to join them, keeping Fleur out of view until she recovered.

When the blonde beauty's eyes cleared, and she released her death grip on him, she flushed in embarrassment, stammering an apology.

He just smiled gently at her, "Hush Fleur, you have nothing to apologize for, but are you ready to talk about what just happened?"

He heard Ginny gasp in realization, and he turned to look at her questioningly.

"Harry, you saved Fleur's life during the Tournament, didn't you? And we all remember you rescuing Gabrielle during the second task."

He nodded, "Yeah, when Viktor was under the Imperious during the third task, why?"

Fleur spoke up, "Merde! Because that created a life debt between us, as did saving Gabrielle. My sister was only 7 years old, and too young to really comprehend the nature of the debt, so it came to me as well." She started swearing softly, "That's what I was feeling, making me so restless for the last several months, the pull of the unpaid debts."

He grinned wryly, "Well, this is going to make sure our lives are interesting. Are you going to be okay for now? Because this is something that we need to discuss, and in the middle of the shop isn't the best place." Looking around at his ladies, he saw that Luna had picked out her choices while the others were still deciding. "Luna, go pay for your choices, the rest of you can finish up and wait until we get back. There's a coffee shop next door that should be noisy enough for us to talk privately."

Luna smiled slightly as she nodded, heading for the cashier, and he saw his other wives looking at Fleur with interest, and not a little excitement on Tonks' and Ginny's faces. None of them would object to having Fleur as part of the family, even if it wasn't the Black family, that much was clear.

Fleur was looking relaxed, and returning the looks of interest, apparently trying to figure out who some of the women were. She knew Ginny and Tonks of course, but there would be time for her to meet the sisters later. He took Fleur's hand, and the two of them walked up to the front of the shop, reaching Luna as she was taking her purchases.

The coffee shop was just as noisy as he expected, but there were several private nooks that would be perfect for the conversation. When they had given their orders and had their drinks, the three of them sat down and Harry said,

"Okay Fleur, first of all, it's great to see you again, even if things were a bit strange. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded, "Much better, thank you Harry. But, I'm also still feeling the pull toward you, and it's already getting stronger, although I'm able to think clearly again. The debt I owe has been unrecognized for so long that there's only one way to pay it." She paused, her hands fidgeting with her cup, before she took a deep breath. "Will you accept me as your slave, Master? I need to pay this debt, not only for myself, but for my sister, she's too young to understand what the bond would have her doing, and I would spare her that! I just ask that if let other men have me, you ensure it's kept quiet, my reputation would suffer, and it could keep me from working at Gringotts." She was pleading, her eyes filling with tears as she finished, looking down at the table.

He and Luna had already started moving, sliding closer so they could put their arms around the frightened girl, and he pulled her close, his hand stroking her hair as she cried on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Fleur, there's another option, and I will never allow another man to touch you, let alone have sex with you, I promise you!"

Hearing that calmed her almost instantly, and she looked up at him, the tears replaced by hope, and he continued,

"I'm not sure if you have heard the news yet, because it's been fairly crazy the last few days, but I'm the head of three different families, and Luna is my Senior Wife for the Black family. The others are also members of the Black family, but I need to continue the Potter family and one other. I already know who I will be approaching to be the Senior Wife for the Potters, but there are other positions, including Family concubine. It's a recognized way of paying a life debt, and you are considered a member of the Potter family, which would actually improve your reputation with Gringotts, since they are rather fond of the gold the Potters and Blacks have in their vaults."

Fleur snorted a laugh and nodded, wiping her eyes, "That's very true, they do practice their own version of the Golden Rule, don't they?" Picking up her cup, she took another sip and said, "So, when shall we do this? I'm well aware of what is required to bond a concubine, and this isn't really a good location, is it?"

Luna giggled, "Not really, but our husband does enjoy having us bent over the furniture quite often. There are several very comfortable beds at home, and I'm sure you will enjoy all of them, we certainly do!"

Fleur looked at him curiously, and he nodded, "That's a little more blunt than I would have preferred, but yes, all of my ladies find themselves sharing a bed almost nightly. This is something they choose to do, and they all enjoy themselves. As the family concubine, you will be pleasuring Lady Potter when she joins the family, and the other ladies of the household. But you won't be given to women who are not part of the family. Is that going to make you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, I've enjoyed a woman's touch and taste quite often since I matured, and I had considered inviting Nymphadora to share my bed several times over the last several months."

Luna grinned, "You're in for a treat, Tonks is almost as imaginative as Bella, but all of us will make sure you enjoy yourself! And that's not even mentioning our husband's special trick, where he can make multiple duplicates of himself. I haven't had the nerve to experience it yet, but Bella and Tonks have taken three of him at once and could barely walk the next morning!"

Fleur looked intrigued at what Luna was saying, and picked up her cup, draining it. "Now that, that sounds interesting. Can we go now?"

Harry laughed and finished his drink, as did Luna, and the three of them gathered up the rest of his wives and were soon in a taxi back home.

It was several hours later that Fleur was begging for a rest, they had managed to exhaust a mature Veela, which they were all rather proud of.

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Neville grinned as he shook his head, "Damn Harry, I thought having 3 wives to deal with was going to be crazy, but how in the hell are you going to manage with eight, plus the other girls you'll need to comply with the law?"

Harry shrugged, taking another swallow of his drink. "I've been lucky, the Black family's magic ensures harmony within the marriage, I guess the family did enough scheming against the rest of the world they needed a place to relax. And so far Cho and Fleur are getting along really well, hopefully it lasts."

His friend nodded, "Did you get a message from McGonagall about the South Wing? Since my ladies are from a different house she assigned us a set of rooms outside Gryffindor, otherwise she would have had us use the Gryff Head Boy and Girl rooms."

Harry laughed, "She didn't send a message, she actually came in person, but that was mostly so she could convince Andi to take over teaching Potions to the first four years, she's got somebody named Slughorn to teach OWLs and NEWTs. Apparently he was the Potions Professor before Snape, and from what Remus said he's really good."

"I can't believe that she was able to get Professor Lupin back, he was the best DADA Professor we'd ever had. And with Voldemort dead, the curse should be broken so he can stay longer than a year."

Harry nodded, and he said, "You didn't even stumble over his name this time, another sign that the bastard is really gone for good this time!"

Neville looked surprised, "That's why people had a hard time saying it before? Because he was still around in some form?"

"Yeah, Luna got curious when she noticed that Cho and the others didn't have a problem saying his name after we killed him and she and Cho started digging into some really obscure book in the family library. The magic is way beyond me right now, but I'm not going to argue magical theory with a couple of Ravenclaws, especially since I'm sleeping with both of them!"

Ginny had walked up as they were talking and paused to let Neville admire her naked body, before she lifted her face to Harry for a kiss, so naturally he obliged her, and when they finished, she grinned at Neville, "Don't let him fool you Neville, he argues with us all the time, usually so we can get to the make up sex! I'm still surprised that we haven't overloaded the contraceptive charms by now."

Harry gave her a smack on the arse, sending her away giggling, while he shook his head. "I never realized just how much of an exhibitionist Ginny is, that girl just loves showing off. Hell, she'd probably be happy to go to class naked, and while watching McGonagall and Flitwick have a fit would be fun, the howler we would get from Molly wouldn't be worth it."

Neville smirked, "Better you than me, Harry! My girls have their moments, but they aren't quite that adventurous. Being naked with you and your ladies is about as far as they're willing to go. And that's only because of what happened that night, otherwise they wouldn't trust you enough to be this open. Well, except for Hermione, she just likes being naked."

Hearing a shriek of laughter and a loud splash, the two of them turned to look at the pool and saw Tonks just coming to the surface of the water, while all the other women were on their feet, covered in water with furious expressions on their faces.

Harry groaned, "Come on, I need to keep them from murdering Tonks, I swear she's as bad as Sirius was in causing trouble!"

THOTFB & THOTFB & THOTFB

Tonks was still smirking as they sat on the benches eating the dinner that Kreacher had prepared. The spanking that Harry had given her was rough, but it was worth it to see the looks on the girl's faces. The only bad part was having to get dressed after the spanking, but everybody did as well, the rest of the guests were starting to arrive, and they wouldn't understand the attitude about nudity in the family.

Her mum and aunts had been having far too serious a conversation with Fleur, and Cho and Luna were talking to Hermione about stuff that made her brain bleed, they needed to lighten up a bit, and that was her job!

Besides, she spent her days dealing with enough ugly crap to want to be serious when she was naked. They were still tracking down all the people that Rita had dirt on, and not all of them were Death Eaters. The little bug was spilling everything she knew to keep from going to Azkaban and some of the stuff she knew had to be followed up, those people shouldn't be walking around! It was a good thing that Umbridge was already dead, she was disgusting, and the things she did that weren't illegal were certainly vile. Those poor house-elves! Tonks almost asked to be obliviated of the mental images!

Pushing those memories aside, she turned to watch Amelia, who had just been elected as the Minister for Magic, as she tried to recruit Narcissa to be her Under-Secretary. Cissy wasn't having it, though. She would play the political games for the family, but otherwise wanted to stay home and raise her babies, because she wasn't going to stop at just one.

Amelia wasn't giving up, and Tonks wondered if Harry was going to have to go 'Lord Black' on her to make her back down? She hoped he did, because when Harry showed his power like that, all the wives got wetter than the pool. It was a good thing that he found that spell to create duplicates, otherwise he'd die of exhaustion keeping up with all eight of them, especially with Fleur's appetites.

Thinking of Fleur, she was tolerating with passably good humor the questioning she was getting from Molly Weasley. From what she could hear, Molly was actually concerned that Fleur had taken the concubine bond, and wanted to make sure that Harry was treating her properly. That was actually a decent thing for the woman to do, although she should know Harry better than that, considering that he was married to her daughter.

It was interesting that Ron had brought a girlfriend to the party, when she knew the boy last summer he didn't seem mature enough to attract a girl, even though Lavender didn't really impress her as having more than a couple of brain cells to rub together. But then, Tonks doubted that it was the girl's brain that Ron was interested in, and the blonde did have some nice sized quaffles under that blouse she was wearing. At least she wasn't a giggler, Tonks hated giggling girls with a passion!

Luna was talking to her father, and the poor man seemed totally out of his depth, but then, after reading a few issues of the Quibbler, that might just be his normal appearance. Oh well, Luna loved him, and that's all that matters.

Cho's mum was there as well, and she seemed to know Xeno, she was listening to the man's rambling with a tolerant smile, which was impressive, considering the nonsense he was spouting, about these different creatures he was planning on searching for.

Although, from what Harry and Ginny said, Luna used to be the same way, constantly talking about these creatures, until Harry shagged her cross-eyed the morning after Sirius died. It might be interesting to see if the same thing happened with Xeno if he and Cho's mum got closer?

Of course, the way Mei was eyeing Harry, and the conversation she heard between Mei and Cho, the woman may be more interested in a different position, bent over a convenient piece of furniture for Harry to shag her stupid. Tonks wondered if the woman squealed as nicely as her daughter when getting buggered? Well, if it happened, it happened. That was a Potter family decision, and she had nothing to say about it, but she would welcome Mei with open arms (and open legs) if things went that way.

She looked up, because the conversation stopped suddenly, and saw that Harry was standing, a smile on his face, and he started talking,

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming, it's been a wonderful day and having all of you here to help my families celebrate my Birthday just made it even better. I also want to congratulate Amelia on her new position, and ask her nicely to quit trying to poach any of my wives to work in the Ministry. You've already got Tonks, do you really want to risk any more of them?"

There was laughter at that, and Tonks pulled a face at him, before laughing as well.

"I also want to congratulate Headmistress McGonagall on being confirmed by the Board of Governors in her new position, and look forward to making sure that the Quidditch Shield stays in Remus' office for the foreseeable future. And no, Moony, now that you are all respectable, I'm not giving you the map back! Bella and Cissy told me about the Hogwarts Circuit, and if we're going to complete it before I graduate I'm going to need it."

Several people laughed, although Minnie groaned and shook her head. Tonks was surprised to see that a couple of the younger ones looked confused, she thought everybody knew about the Hogwarts Circuit. Granted, nobody had been able to even get close to completing it since James and Lily, but she was sure that Harry and the others could manage it. Although how they were going to get into Minnie's office to have sex on her desk she really wasn't sure.

Minerva glared at him, "Just because school isn't in session right now, don't think I can't take points away for even considering the idea, Mister Potter. Your parents were bad enough, I don't want to to deal with the complaints from the ghosts and the portraits again this year!" She shook her head, "How Albus managed to avoid a drinking problem I'll never know."

Harry grinned at her, "I suspect he kept calming potions in those lemon drops, personally. But, on a more serious note, things should be calmer now, without Snape encouraging the worst elements of his house, and no more threat of Voldemort hanging over our heads. Personally I'm looking forward to enjoying a year with no more than the average number of near death experiences!"

Luna looked at him innocently, "Are you sure about that, husband? After all, with four of your wives pregnant at the same time, I would expect you would welcome something as minor as a threat of death."

The other wives laughed, and Harry looked worried for a second, before laughing as well. He just said,  
"Well, it's going to be different anyway. But that's enough out of me, let's get this party started!"

End

And we finally reach the end of The Head of the Family Black! Hope you've enjoyed the journey. There are still more stories to tell, including Fleur and Cho's joining the family, and whether or not Harry and his ladies manage to complete the Circuit, but for now, this is the end.

I'll admit, this chapter fought me more than the rest of the chapters combined, and I'm not completely happy with it, but then, finishing stories isn't something I have a lot of experience with, hopefully I'll get better with practice **GRIN**

See you next time

Red


End file.
